When Worlds Collide
by booksaremypatronus1397
Summary: Marian Harwood is Ranger Will's first apprentice. Sent away at the order of King Duncan during a war in Araluen she travels through a gateway to a world called England. Tasked to preserve her culture and to survey the strange new world, Marian finds herself embroiled with the struggles between a man named Robin Hood and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Deviates a little from the series
1. The Choosing

Chapter 1

Marian stood in the line with her year-mates, waiting. They stood in the middle of a large stone room, facing the Baron of Redmont fief. He was a larger man with greying hair, but a legend among the people of Araluen. One large window took up most of the eastern wall and the heavy wooden shutters used to keep out the elements were open to let in the afternoon air. Marian was one of four wards of Castle Redmont who were turning fifteen that year, which meant they would be moving on from the castle into training for various professions. Today was the Choosing, the day that would determine who she was and what she did for the rest of her life. Marian's hands were sweaty but she kept them clasped tight behind her back, trying to look as calm and collected as possible. Every Craftsmaster who had an opening for an apprentice was going to be here. Marian lifted her chin, determined to prove to them that she was unafraid, that she was worthy of being an apprentice.

Marian looked to her right and her friend Carey winked at her. They were the only two girls in the group turning fifteen and had been fast friends since they were young, allies against the three boys. Marian tried to smile back, but it was weak and she knew it. She didn't want to think about whether or not she was going to be accepted as an apprentice. She wasn't particularly cut out for any of the schools. Sure, some aspects of each one had interested her throughout the years growing up but none of them really stood out.

_Okay_, she admitted to herself, _that's not true_. When she was little she used to talk about being a Ranger. She would sneak into the library and read everything she possibly could about them. But it wasn't long before she stopped talking about it, though she never quite gave up learning about them. First of all, it was weird for a common girl like her to be so interested in the mysterious group of Rangers when most people were afraid of them. Second, she was a girl, as everyone kept telling her. _Like I hadn't already figured that out_.

Marian frowned, her normally sky-blue eyes changing to the color of stormy ocean waters as she thought about her ten-year old grievance. Who had ever decreed girls couldn't be Rangers? That particular rule had never been specified, she had checked. And yet, it was a given that she couldn't be a Ranger because she was a girl.

Many people had told her that she should go into the Diplomatic Service, like Alyss Mainwaring one of the famous wards of Redmont Fief. But she never had much diplomatic tact, Carey could definitely attest to that. What she _wanted_ was to be out in the field learning how to shoot, how to move unseen, to be a Ranger, but that wasn't going to happen. So as the years went by she become quieter about her true dreams and left everyone else to speculate. At this point it didn't really matter where she was placed. _So why am I still so nervous?_

The door behind them opened and she couldn't help but turn to watch as representatives from every school with an opening filed in. She watched as Carey followed Master Chubb's, one of the most famous cooks, every move. Her dream since she was eight had been to apprentice with him. Silently Marian crossed her fingers to give Carey some luck.

"They all look so serious," the boy to her left muttered in her ear. Marian tried to keep a smile from her face.

"They have to, James. It's in the job description," she whispered back.

"Still, don't they realize we're nervous enough already?"

Marian was saved from having to reply as Martin, Baron Arald's secretary, cleared his throat. "Good morning boys and girls," he started out, his loud voice making Marian jump a little. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life…."

She meant to pay attention, she really did. But Martin's voice started to fade away as her gaze found two hooded and cloaked figures standing in the shadows behind Baron Arald, who was sitting at his desk. One was shorter and if she squinted she could just make out the hint of a grey and grizzled beard. The other was slightly taller, though not by much and seemed to be staring at her. As the two of them unfolded themselves from the wall she heard a slight murmur flow through her fellow wards. Martin stopped and frowned, seeming a little perturbed at the interruption of his inspiring speech.

Rangers. The mottled cloaks were enough to tell anyone from Araluen and most other countries that these men were Rangers. Marian felt sure that one of them was Halt, one of the Rangers stationed here at Redmont. And if one was Halt she would bet the other one was Will Treaty.

"Naithan Hawke," Arald spoke up, startling Marian out of her reverie and drawing her attention back to the occasion. "Shall we start with you? Which school would you like to enter?"

Naithan squared his shoulders. "Battleschool mi'lord," he said. No surprise there, Marian thought wryly. Everyone knew Naithan was destined for battleschool, he had the build for it. He was nice enough but mostly she and Naithan avoided each other.

Naithan was accepted quickly, like she knew he would be, and the Baron moved down the line. "James Carroway?"

James cleared his throat, suddenly tongue tied now that his moment had come. Marian nudged him forward with her elbow. "H-horseschool, please. My lord."

The Baron raised his eyebrows and Marian smiled a bit at his surprise. Not many people pegged James as a horse person, but he had told both her and Carey he was going to apply. It didn't surprise Marian at all, he fit in well with horses. He was gangly, but swift and graceful when he wasn't thinking about it. He needed people around and was friendly, but had a fierce bite when provoked.

The Horse Master eyed him up and down for a few moments and Marian's stomach clenched in sympathetic nervousness. "He might do," the man said. "I'll see you at the stables tomorrow at dawn."

James nodded, unable to keep the grin from spreading across his freckled face. Marian smiled at him, glad he got the school he wanted. But she went cold the minute she heard her name called.

"Marian Harwood?" The Baron looked at her expectantly as she stepped forward from the line. There was an almost imperceptible movement from him, as he leaned forward to hear her. "What school would you like to join?"

Marian looked at the line of waiting Masters and she opened her mouth to answer, deciding to go with whatever came out of her mouth. But then, of their own accord, her eyes wandered to the two cloaked men hovering in the background. "I want to be a Ranger."

She clapped her mouth shut. She had said that? After all these years of keeping quiet her mouth betrayed her at this one moment. She heard snickers and her cheeks started to burn. She wished her hair were down so she could hide a little behind her mass of brown curls. But today they were tied sedately back in a long braid down her back, leaving her exposed.

But it was true. No matter how many times people had told her it was impossible over the years she still wanted to be a Ranger. Marian raised her chin and looked steadily, not at the Baron, but at the Rangers behind him.

The Baron's eyes flickered over to the Rangers and then back to Marian. "Are you sure child, there is no other school you wish to apply for? No girl has ever been admitted to the Ranger Corps."

_Don't you think I know that?_ She snapped in her head. But it wouldn't do to offend one of the most powerful men in the country so she only shook her head. "I'm sure my lord."

The Baron sighed. "Marian, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay after so we can talk."

Marian frowned and stepped back in line. What was going on? It wasn't an outright refusal, but definitely not an acceptance either. She looked down at the floor ignoring the drone of voices and the looks James and Carey were giving her out of the corners of their eyes. She didn't want their sympathy, not now.

The only time she looked up was when Carey was accepted as Master Chubb's apprentice and Marian gave her best friend an encouraging smile. But soon enough the Masters filed out of the room, the new apprentices following.

"We'll wait for you, after," James whispered as he left. Marian stayed rooted to the floorboards until she got the courage to look up at the Baron.

"Relax, child," he said. "Halt, Will take off those hoods. There's no need and you're probably intimidating her."

"I'm not intimidated," she said and promptly shut her mouth, mortified. What was wrong with her today that she kept blurting things out?

The Baron looked at her and smiled. "No, you're probably right. Though you're one of the first people not initiated into the inner sanctum that would not be so."

"I told you," Will said as he lowered his hood, brown eyes twinkling out of a friendly face. Marian found it hard not to stare at one of the most famous Rangers in history. "She's been reading up on us. Information tends to disillusion people, don't you think Marian?"

The three men looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "Well," she started out. "You guys are key to running the country. Even though your methods are secret and abilities a little uncanny, it's not magic. You help people."

"Unfortunately, that little tidbit often doesn't help our case," Halt muttered in a growling voice.

Marian didn't say anything, not sure if she should answer the other most famous Ranger in the country. Luckily, she didn't have to because Baron Arald started to talk.

"Marian, I asked you to stay because I want to see if you really want to be a Ranger," he said. "With no other females in the Corps you would feel left out in many respects. And not everyone is keen on the idea of there being a girl Ranger in the first place."

Here it was, the gentle letdown. "I understand sir," she said. "But you asked me what I wanted and this is it. If I can't be Ranger I honestly don't know what else I would do."

The three men looked at each other. Halt scowling and Will with his eyebrows raised. Arald shook his head, "Of anyone it was bound to be you Will," he muttered.

Marian looked between the three men, not sure what to say. "The thing is, Marian," Arald continued. "Will here as asked to take you as his apprentice."

Marian froze, sure she had been hearing things. _No way_, she thought. _He's not serious?_

"But it's going to be tough," Will said to her, stepping forward a bit. "The training is brutal. There will be days when your whole body hurts, when all you want to do is sleep and yet you have to track for half of the morning in mud and rain. And the Baron is right, many people won't be happy that you will be my apprentice."

_He is serious!_ She thought, elation fizzing through her chest. She was so happy she was afraid this moment would shatter if she didn't do everything just right. "I'm not afraid of work, sir," she said breathlessly. "I'll do it, I'll do anything you need me to if I get this chance. Please, I won't let you down."

Halt huffed, but didn't say anything. Will smiled. "Well then, first thing's first. If you're going to be my apprentice the first thing you need to do is start calling me Will."

Marian couldn't believe it. She had gone in today with a heavy and grey outlook on the next few years of her life. But now, everything seemed possible. "Yes, s—" Will raised his eyebrows and she smiled. "Yes, Will."


	2. The Summons

Marian put down her bucket with a sigh, pushing sweaty stray curls off her forehead, and looked straight into the calm, liquid brown eye of her pony. The afternoon sun, free from clouds, beat down with a vengeance and she was hot. "Seriously Sky, how many buckets of water does Will need me to bring? I mean, it's been three years he doesn't still need me ferrying water around does he?"

Sky snorted and lipped at the end of Marian's braid, which hung over her right shoulder as if to say _It's good for you._

"Yeah, I know I've heard it before," Marian sighed. "And I know I signed up for this. My back just hurts," she said with a smile. Then she moved the bucket closer so Sky could drink from it. She rubbed her pony's shaggy chocolate mane with an affection born of love and long, close acquaintance. She heard hooves and looked up to see Tug, Will's own Ranger pony, trot close to hers. He whickered a greeting to them and looked longingly at his own bucket, which Marian had in her other hand. "Hey Tug," Marian said, setting the water down so Will's pony could drink. She stood there watching the ponies, rubbing Sky's neck absently.

She was stalling, she knew it. They had just gotten back from a reconnaissance mission a few days ago and she was exhausted. By the time they arrived at their destination all the leads they could have gotten had gone cold. They were pursuing a band of creatures, but they hit and run so quickly they were like ghosts. Coming back to Redmont empty handed was a blow, especially because it had started to become a regular occurrence. The clean and cheerful Ranger cabin she knew was changing. She knew Will wasn't taking things so well, even though he tried to hide it from her and Alyss. The year she became Will's apprentice, trouble that had been brewing in the far outskirts of the country began to boil over. Some new lord from the North had started gathering people to him, sending out bands of pillagers and marauders into the Araluen countryside. But the Rangers had gathered intelligence that he was planning something bigger, an attempt to take Araluen down from the inside. Marian's training had gone into overdrive and she and Will moved around Araluen almost nonstop. But it wasn't until year two that Rangers were being systematically targeted and killed.

Sky's head came up, muzzle dripping, a second behind Tug's. Both ponies' ears were pricked forward. Marian turned and raised her hand to shade her eyes from the bright sunlight, looking down the dirt road that led to their cabin. It was a few moments before she heard the thud of hoof beats and a few moments more until her eyes adjusted to the harsh light and she recognized the hooded and cloaked form on a pony as familiar as Tug or Sky.

No good news would make Halt ride for Will's cabin at the pace he was currently using. Marian ran to the cabin, leaving the horses and the water. The cabin itself was set right in front of where the forest on Redmont began. It was normally a peaceful setting but right now Marian was anything but at ease. She clutched her bronze oak leaf as she raced to the cabin, refusing to think about why Halt was there.

She got to the door just as Abelard was pulled to a stop and Halt jumped down nodding to Marian. "Will?"

"Inside," she said but it didn't matter because Will had heard Halt arrive as well. The door opened and Will was there, Alyss behind them. One look at Halt and Marian saw both their faces fall.

"Who was it?" Will asked, his throat raw.

"Richard, at Fief Carnan." Marian sucked in her breath and her heart plummeted. The fief was a small one, not important in any way to the war Araluen was in. She had met Richard at the last Gathering. He had been nice to her, one of the few. Now they were down to almost half their number, and the creatures doing the killing still haven't been stopped.

Will ran his hand through his brown hair. "There's more," Halt said in his signature gruff voice. His eyes flicked over to Marian and Will froze. "Duncan asked me to bring you to Castle Araluen. Both of you."

Marian was surprised and she looked to Will for reassurance, though he seemed to know just as much as she did. But he straightened and nodded to Halt. "Marian," he said.

"I'm on it," she replied and squeezed past them to go grab her cloak, weapons, and a travel pack she always kept ready just in case. When she came back out of her room, Will had already gone down to the paddock to saddle the ponies. Alyss was speaking with Halt, who was holding Abelard's reigns and waiting for the two Rangers. Alyss smiled at Marian as she clambered down the porch. "Be safe," she said.

Marian tried to smile as well but her stomach was in knots. "If you say so Alyss," she replied, trying to keep the tone light. Will came up to them, leading both ponies, his face hidden by the cowl of his cloak. She took Sky's reins, keeping her face from Will so he wouldn't see how freaked out she really was by this summons from the King.

"Ready?" Halt asked. Marian and Will swung on to their ponies' backs simultaneously and Marian noticed Halt's mouth twitch into the barest hint of a smile. "Let's go."

Marian sat in King Duncan's private audience room. It was simply furnished, not what she expected for a monarch of the country. The furniture was well made and had few decorations except for the royal crest on each armrest of his chair. On the floor was a rug that stretched from wall to wall of a deep red color. It looked so soft Marian thought it would feel like lying on a cloud, if she was so inclined to lie on the floor in front of the King. Bookshelves lined one wall and a large glass window filled the wall directly behind the King, filling the room with the burnished orange light of sunset. They had ridden hard to get here and Marian expected at least a night's sleep before seeing the King, but that wasn't to be. The moment they dismounted Princess Cassandra herself had greeted them and brought them here. If she knew what was going on, she didn't tell them, which Marian knew bothered Will. She glanced over at her mentor who was staring at Duncan, his face completely devoid of emotion. But she could tell from the way he held himself, taut and battle-ready, that he was nervous.

Marian turned her gaze to her King and thought that he looked tired. His hair seemed a bit greyer than she thought it would be and his eyes seemed a bit more dull and sad than usual. His face was pale and he seemed almost…defeated. There was a nervous fluttering in her stomach as she pushed the thought away. Surely the war wasn't going that badly, was it? I mean, they would have been told if something serious had happened.

"Thank you both for coming," Duncan started.

_There wasn't much of a choice_ Marian thought, but she stayed quiet, trying to imitate her mentor's stoicism. She was a Ranger and she would do her duty no matter what Duncan said.

Duncan rubbed his face. "I hate to do this. I do. But there is something you need to know, and something I need you to do," Duncan sighed. "We are in danger of losing this war."

Will stiffened beside her. "Majesty, I know it is bad but we are still in this. Even though Jeren's attacks are becoming more concentrated we are so close to finding him. We have the numbers and we have the intelligence. We can stop him."

"But this is the first time Rangers are being targeted so thoroughly," Duncan said. "The first time the Ranger Corps has been this decimated and we are losing ground," Marian shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "We need to take precautions. Which is why I called you here."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Will said.

"I have a mission," Duncan said. "For your apprentice." Marian blinked.

"What is it you need us to do?" Will asked but Duncan shook his head.

"Not you, Will, just your apprentice. We need you here."

Will frowned. "I don't understand."

Duncan waited, as if unsure whether or not to continue. "Five years ago, before Jeren was banished from Araluen, he discovered something. Something no one else except me, and a few of my most trusted advisers—Halt included—know about. He wanted to use it to increase his holdings, his wealth, and his status. He tried to use it to persuade us into a war, which I tried to avoid by banishing him." He shifted as if embarrassed about something. "Now, you will need to trust me. I know how it is going to sound, believe me."

Marian looked to Will, who seemed just as perplexed as she was feeling. "He found a gateway, of sorts. It," he took a deep breath as if he were about to jump off a ledge. "It leads to another world."

Silence. _What?_ Marian thought.

"Your Majesty," Will said carefully.

"Will," he said. "I understand. But you must trust me," Duncan's eyes flicked behind them and Marian turned to see Halt's cloaked form disengage itself from the shadows in the corner.

"It's true Will," Halt said. Will turned to his old mentor. "The King built a guard tower, disguised as a supply station, to guard it. There's a whole other universe on the other side of this gateway."

"Why were the Rangers never told of this?" Will said, keeping his voice level.

"We can't go around telling everyone there is a doorway to another world," Duncan said with a slight smile. "Will, you must understand, we wouldn't be saying any of this if there wasn't a need."

"And what exactly do you want Marian for?" Will turned back around. Marian's eyes widened at his tone and the look on his face. Will was angry.

Duncan glanced at Halt before looking back at Marian and Will. "I want to send her through."

"What?" Halt said from behind them. This was not what he had expected.

"Your Majesty, no," Will said at the same time.

Duncan frowned and straightened in his chair but Will continued speaking. "I will not send my apprentice into an unknown universe by herself. She hasn't even finished her training."

"We need her here," Halt added.

"No," Duncan said. "We need you two here. Marian is the perfect person for this. She is an apprentice. She is _your_ apprentice, Will. She is trained and trained well. I can trust her."

"But I'm not essential," Marian added. Her sudden input silenced the room. "I'm an apprentice, so my presence here isn't necessary."

"Yes," Duncan said. She saw no pity in his eyes, only kindness. But she had to know.

"It is also because I am a girl," Marian said.

"No," Will said but Marian noticed Halt said nothing.

"I realize that my being an apprentice doesn't sit well with some of those in the Corps," she said quietly. "And if I disappear…" she shrugged.

"I'm going to be honest," Duncan said. "Those factors are a part of my decision. However, you are the one person I could trust the most."

"Who could be spared," she added for him.

Duncan nodded.

Marian thought, her cheeks burning at the honesty with which the King told her his reasons. She knew he was right but that didn't mean she liked it. Marian knew what the others thought of her, but she also knew herself. If she could do something to help the war, then she would, no matter what it was and no matter why she was chosen. She was a Ranger and would do her duty. She ignored the niggling feeling they were just trying to get rid of her. "What do you need me to do?" she said.

She noticed Will stiffen beside her, but he didn't say anything. "I need you to observe and preserve," Duncan said.

Marian frowned, confused. "I need you to observe the world you are in. Jeren wants it," the King continued. "That is the reason for this war. He wants the wealth that land possesses and he wants the power that could come with it." He shook his head. "But I also need you to preserve Araluen. Preserve our culture, the culture of the Rangers too. If we don't survive you will be the only one left," Duncan said. A chill, like a bead of ice, ran down Marian's back. She didn't want to think about what would happen if they lost.

"I'll send specialized historical volumes dedicated to each branch of the Araluen government. And there will be a few Gilan will add as well, books only Rangers have ever seen."

"And when would I leave?" Marian asked. She was surprised her voice was as steady as it was. She didn't want to think about being on her own completely. No Corps, no Halt and no Will to help her. She wasn't ready. She was still supposed to have a few years of training left. And yet here she was, running away to another world while her friends fought here without her.

"We have everything prepared," Duncan said.

"Wait," Will said. "Does she even have a choice?"

"She does," Duncan said. He continued to look directly at her. "You do not have to do this, Marian. It will be dangerous. Everything about this new place is unknown and Will is right. You are still an apprentice. But consider this, another will be asked to take this mission. It needs to be done."

Marian looked at the King and at Will. She could feel Halt's stare on the back of her neck. A part of her wanted to refuse, to stay here with her family because that's what Will, Halt, and Alyss were to her now. She didn't want to abandon them and, if she was being honest, she didn't want to be by herself. But in the end she knew she didn't really have a choice. She couldn't let Will down. When he was an apprentice he was stopping entire armies, he was a slave to the Skandians and ended up making them allies. He wouldn't have said no, and neither would she.

"I'll do it."


	3. The Gateway

Marian rode beside Will, neither of them saying anything. She watched Sky's ears swivel as they rode, catching all the sounds and alert for any danger to her rider. The solid clopping of their ponies' hooves on the dirt road was comforting. To either side of them were open fields, and the wind blew across the landscape unimpeded. They were on their way to the tower, the gateway. It was just her and Will traveling. Halt and Alyss would meet them there. Duncan had agreed to let Alyss come after Marian had accepted the task he set her. But nobody else could know. Marian had written letters to both Carey and James, saying she would have to go away indefinitely. The night she wrote them she had difficulty keeping the tears in check, knowing she may never see her two friends again.

"Marian," Will finally said, breaking the silence. She turned to look at him but didn't answer. Whenever he addressed her in that tone it was better just to let him talk. "If this is about proving yourself, there is no need for it. You have done that dozens of times over during your training and the course of this war. You even saved both mine and Alyss's lives two years ago and you were only in your first year of training. You are as much of a Ranger as anyone."

Marian shook her head. What she did wasn't that spectacular, the enemy had just overlooked her and she had taken the opportunity. "If that's true than that means I have to do this even more. The King asked and as a Ranger I have to," she argued, staring at a worn thread in Sky's saddle blanket that was poking out of its weave. "But it's not true. I've heard people talking Will, and not just other Rangers. It's easier for everyone this way."

"If they have something to say they can say it to me," Will stated flatly. Marian glanced sidelong at him and thought the road itself would shiver under his glare.

Then she had a thought and looked closely at him. "Do you not think I can do it?" she asked. Will seemed startled and finally met her eyes for the first time since they had ridden away from Castle Araluen.

"Of course you can do it," he said. "I have no doubt about that."

She felt a hot rush of anger that made her cheeks warm, but she kept her tone level. All she really wanted was for Will to be proud of her, to believe in her. "Then why don't you want me to go?"

Will was silent for a while and she listened to the distant calls of birds as they went about their daily lives. "You're my first apprentice," he answered her quietly. "And it shouldn't, but it scares me to think of you by yourself in a completely different place, one we know nothing about." Then he grinned at her, making his face look more youthful and carefree. "Goodness knows why, especially since when I was your age I was doing things just as dangerous, but I worry about you."

Marian looked down, unsure what to say but comforted by his statement. "I want you to know that I am very proud," Will said. "You are acting like a full Ranger now, anyone can see that."

She smiled, warmed by his praise. "Thanks," she replied.

They rode on then, talking about lighter topics to pass the time. There was a companionship and openness between them that was different than most mentors and apprentices, one much like the relationship between Will and Halt. They spoke of Will's new mandolin and Gracelynn, Horace and Cassandra's new baby daughter whom Marian had met a few months before. Tug and Sky conversed in their own way with nickers, snorts, and flicks of their tails, seeming to know that they may not see each other for a very long time. As the lunch hour came and went and the sun descended in the sky, Marian saw the dark, slender needle of the guard tower grow ever larger as they neared their destination.

When the King tried to explain it, she didn't fully understand. Apparently, the tower was built next to a small, solitary earthen cave in the middle of a field. The opening of the cave led to a tunnel, and who knew what was on the other side. The only thing anyone knew for certain was that it didn't come out in Araluen. When the tower was built, the hill was covered in stone and the tunnel sealed with an iron door, guarded all day and all night so no one could go out and nothing could come in. A wall was built around the tower, complete with a guardhouse, portcullis and gate, as well as a small living and supply station for the six or so guards that lived there year-round. A small courtyard inside the wall at the base of the tower was the only place for receiving visitors and merchants. But there were no extra furnishings and no guest houses. Once Marian said her goodbyes, the others would either have to leave or camp outside the wall.

When they finally arrived she realized the tower was bigger than she thought. Its evening shadow stretched across the hills and into the river that ran across the eastern side of the wall. She and Will dismounted at the gate and she glanced up to see two soldiers standing at attention. Another soldier came out a side door to check their credentials and packs and then called up for the others to open the front gate. The portcullis was pulled up and huge oak doors, reinforced with iron straps, swung open to admit the two Rangers. They walked inside, leading their horses, and Marian couldn't help but gaze around at the open space. In front of her were the barracks and storage houses used for the supplies the tower stored. Above them were floors from which to defend the tower and to her right was a large, rounded stone hill with the door. That was where she would be leaving her world, perhaps for good.

Halt and Alyss already stood there having left earlier than Marian and Will did. The grizzled Ranger stood with his hood up, holding Abelard's reins. For all anyone could tell he was completely unaffected by the events, which didn't surprise Marian in the least. Everyone knew what Halt was like. Alyss stood next to him, beautiful as ever in her white Courier dress. She smiled and waved slightly at Marian when she walked in.

"Here are the packages the King wants you to take," an unfamiliar voice said. Marian looked over and saw one of the guards gesture to a pile of saddlebags on the ground in front of him. It didn't seem like the culture of Araluen could be contained in such little packs but she didn't argue. At least she had packed lightly for herself to make room for the packages in her charge.

Will helped her load them on to Sky, who stood patiently nose to nose with Tug. She was finishing buckling up the last strap when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and smiled when she saw Halt.

"Take care of yourself, girl. Remember your training," he said gruffly. His hood was still up so she couldn't see his face but it didn't matter. In her years as Will's apprentice she had gotten to know Halt and she knew him better than most. She didn't realize just how fond of her the old Ranger had grown but he meant a lot to her. She also knew of his discomfort with open displays of affection and so, grinning wickedly, she hugged him. Halt sputtered when she drew away and she noticed some of the guards trying to hide smiles. Will and Alyss didn't even try.

Then she rubbed Abelard's neck. "Take care of him for me," she said. "I don't want to come back and see all my hard work undone." Halt huffed and Abelard snorted as if to say, _you and me both_.

Next it was Alyss, who hugged Marian first. Marian wrapped her arms tightly around the woman who was the only mother figure she had ever known. She had been a comfort and confidant many times for her during her training, her clear-headedness and sensibility a compass for Marian to follow. "Stay safe," she said. "And don't worry about us. I'll watch out for Will and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble," she teased. "This is for you," she pulled away and handed Marian a small wrapped parcel. Glancing at Alyss with confusion, Marian untied the cloth to reveal a bracelet, a solid band of silver etched with the names of her closest friends and symbols of their station. "We all pitched in," Alyss said, "everyone whose name is on there. Even if they don't know what you're doing they wish you well."

Blinking away sudden tears she slipped the bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you Alyss. I'll miss you," she said quietly so no one else could hear.

"I'll miss you too," Alyss said and hugged her again. When they pulled apart Marian turned away and busied herself with Sky's bridle. When she was herself again she looked up and noticed it was just her, Will, and the ponies left. The guards had given them space and Alyss and Halt had stepped back.

"I have a gift for you too," Will said and handed her a familiar shaped object.

"Your old mandolin!" Marian said with a grin.

"But you have to practice if you're going to play it half as well as I do," he teased.

"Yes, sir," she said falling in to her old habit. Will shook his head.

"Marian, listen to me," he said. "When this war is over, I will find you. I promise."

Her delight faded at his statement. There was no need to say what they were both thinking. _If we win_. Duncan had given strict orders that she was never to return unless a Ranger came for her first.

She looked up at Will, his brown eyes showing concern and pride at the same time. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to say goodbye. The idea she may never see him again, never have him tell her to get more firewood, to fetch more water, to work harder, to throw with her arm and not her wrist sat like a cold lump in her stomach. She thought of him never correcting her shooting form, never telling her she succeeded with only a smile. Without a word Marian hugged him too, burying her face in his shoulder. When she let go, Will's eyes were shining. She kept her own eyes down, trying not to let him see her cry, so she didn't see his unshed tears. Then she walked to Tug. "Watch over him," she said, her voice thick. "Alyss is going to need all the help she can get." Tug lowered his head over her shoulder.

_Always_, he said.

She felt a sudden wave of fear for her friends, especially for Will and Halt. They would still be targeted by Jeren and his creatures. They would be in constant danger and there was nothing she could do for them. If they died she would never know.

Tug nudged her gently and Sky nickered behind her, like they were giving her the courage she needed to move. With a deep breath and a nod, Marian swung onto Sky. She couldn't look back or she may never move forward. She didn't notice that Will had lost his battle with his own emotions as she nudged her pony into a walk. The door was pulled open and beyond was only darkness. Tears burned in her eyes and knowing she couldn't hold them back any longer she pulled up the hood of the mottled cloak. The cloak that identified her as a Ranger just as much as the arrows and longbow on her back and the knives on her waist did. She clutched her bronze oak leaf again, the symbol of her identity and the best connection she had to her world, to her home and she kicked Sky forward. She felt the tears spill over and roll down her cheeks and heard the door behind them slam shut. Marian and Sky were alone.

Marian lit the torch the guard had put into one of the packs not long after the door shut. They were riding on dirt and she hoped the tunnel would stay large enough for both her and Sky to get through. From what she could tell, it was a straight shot. The flickering firelight on the dirt wall of the tunnel lulled her into a daze and she lost track of time. At one point she was startled into alertness by the feeling of spider webs across her face and hands. Sky shook her head and snorted. Her skin tingled for a few minutes afterwards and she was concerned she was having some sort of reaction, but the feeling died away and she forgot about it after a while. She didn't notice right away when the light started to get a little bit brighter. It wasn't until she saw the white spot of sunlight piercing the darkness that she realized they were nearing the end of the gateway.

"Well Sky, here goes nothing," she said. The bright spot got bigger and bigger until she could make out some details from the world outside and then she extinguished the torch. When Ranger and pony finally emerged from the tunnel her suspicions were confirmed. They were in a forest. Huge trees towered above her and the air was heavy with a distinct sense of agelessness. From what she could tell of the light, it was high noon. "But who really knows?" she told Sky. "Everything could be different. I probably shouldn't eat any wild berries or plants until I know for sure what they are."

_You're getting wise in your old age_, Sky said with a snort and toss of her head. Marian decided to ignore that comment. When Sky decided to get smart with her it was better just to let her be.

"Might as well keep going. Let me just get some parchment out so I can keep track of where we go. So we can find our way back," she added resolutely. They were coming back here, no question. She turned around and realized that the gateway on this end was a tree bigger than any she had ever seen. It was an oak, which she thought was appropriate, and the opening was a large gash in the trunk of the tree. It was big enough for horse and rider to exit without difficulty. As she started at it the air in front of the tree began to shimmer like hot air did in the middle of the desert. Marian blinked and the large opening in the tree transformed into a small scar that ran the length of the trunk.

She panicked, thinking the gateway had somehow closed behind her, and dismounted, running up to the tree the moment her feet touched the ground. She touched the scar but her hand went right through and suddenly she could see the opening again. Step by step she backed up, staring as it transformed back into an innocuous scar. If she hadn't have known about the tunnel she never would have looked twice.

Marian squared her shoulders and turned her back on the gateway. She couldn't stay here forever, who knows how long it will take for Will or the other Rangers to come for her. Marian walked to Sky and rubbed her nose before mounting up. "All right Sky, you pick. Where should we go?" Marian let go of the reins and Sky moved straight ahead, keeping the oak tree at their backs. It was as good a direction as any and Marian went with it. They rode in quiet, listening to the sounds of this alien forest that seemed so much like those at home. If Marian hadn't have known better she would have thought she was still in Araluen. She had been expecting some great change or difference that would tell her she was in another world, but that wasn't the case. She heard similar bird calls, saw similar trees and plants. In its own way, the similarity was more unsettling than any great difference would be.

"You know, people here probably don't speak the same language," she said to Sky. "What if they don't speak at all? What if our coins don't work?" Duncan had equipped her well in the monetary aspect but it was all Araluen coin. "I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea."

Sky looked back at her with one reproachful eye. "I know," she sighed. "I'm just nervous. Don't judge me."

They rode in silence for a while, Marian's eyes constantly observing her surroundings. They had an uneventful morning, but in the late afternoon, Sky stomped her foot suddenly and flicked her ears to the left while they were walking. Slumping in the saddle, Marian made sure only her eyes moved deep beneath the hood of her cloak, scanning for the possible threat Sky had alerted her too.

There. A flash of movement where none should have been. She reached down to pat her pony, like she was soothing her when in reality Marian was telling Sky her warning had been noted. Marian kept track of her tail all through the afternoon because whoever it was seemed content only to follow for the moment. Little did they know she would be prepared for them if they decided to do anything else.

Evening started to fall and Marian decided it would be good to set up camp. There was a stream nearby that was perfect. It was simple for a Ranger travelling alone. She put up the small tent and gathered just enough wood to get a fire going. She started water for a soup made from some dry food balls packed in her bags. She looked longingly at the bag of coffee beans Halt and Will had supplied her with but decided it would be better to wait. She didn't know how long she would have to go without it once the bag was gone.

After the fire was going steady and Sky had been unloaded and brushed, Marian walked in the other direction from where she noticed their follower was hiding. To the follower it would seem like she walked off into the woods, most likely for more firewood. To Marian, as soon as she left the circle of firelight, she matched her movements to the shadows and, trusting her Ranger cloak and training, moved silently to the other side of the camp and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. A few minutes passed and a boy that looked to be seven or eight scrambled out of the bushes. He moved pretty quietly for a young boy, a skill that probably came from necessity. Sky brought her head up and snorted but sensing her master was nearby did nothing more. The boy ignored the pony and instead went straight to the saddlebag containing her food supplies.

He was so engrossed in the food and in keeping an eye out for the stranger's return from the other direction he didn't notice Marian make her way behind him. Even if he had been paying attention he probably wouldn't have noticed. Her ability in unseen movement was quite good and, out of her hearing, was speculated to eventually rival Gilan's, a Ranger known for his superb unseen movement ability.

Marian decided not to take out her saxe or throwing knife. She merely spoke. "You should be a lot more careful about who you try to steal from, boy." If anything told her she was in another world, this was it. Back home, anyone who knew the Ranger's signature uniform wouldn't dare to steal from them, even if said Ranger was only a lone apprentice.

The boy, oblivious up to now about his target's return, jumped and dropped his loot. But before he could take off he felt a hand grab his wrist and then twist him around. He fell to the ground with a thump and then felt the pressure of a knee to his chest.

Marian grinned, knowing she was scaring the boy a little bit more than necessary by keeping her hood up. "At least work more on your timing," she said pulling her hood back.

The boy's fear turned to surprise, his brown eyes growing wide in his heavily freckled face. "But, you're a girl!" he said in a strange accent that elongated the vowels and seemed to skip the 'r's.

"And you're a boy," Marian said, surprised, relieved, and a little puzzled that they could understand each other. "Now that we have those facts out of the way will you promise not to run if I let you up? I won't hurt you. I may even share some of my supper, I'm afraid I made too much." She hadn't, but the boy looked starved. His limbs were bony and stuck out at angles too severe to simply be part of growing up. His hair appeared blonde under a heavy coating of dirt and sweat and he eyed her suspiciously.

"I swear," he said. He had every intention of running the moment she let him up but just then the smell of cooking food wafted towards them and his stomach growled in protest. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he stayed for a little bit.

She smiled, turning her eyes from grey to a slightly bluer color and the boy blushed a little. "My name is Marian," she said in an accent he had never heard before. "What's yours?"

"Will," he said as she pulled him to his feet. He never noticed the falter in her smile or the sorrow that passed over her face, quickly hidden, at the mention of his name. "Will Scarlet."

"Well, pleased to meet you," Marian said, "even if you did try to steal from me."

Will shrugged. He was hungry and would probably try to steal from other well-off travelers in the future. But he decided not to try it again with her. This time he saw the knives at her hip and he already knew how she could move. He didn't know how quickly she could string an arrow to that longbow lying close to her but he could sense she was dangerous if she needed to be.

Marian eyed the boy and she noticed when his body relaxed and his eyes stopped checking out her food pack. She was confident he wouldn't try to steal from her again. "So, Will let's make a deal. You answer some of my questions and I give you some of my supper."

"What kinds of questions?" he asked.

"I just want to know about where we are," Marian said, fishing out another wooden bowl from her supplies.

"You mean Sherwood?" he asked, unable to keep his eyes from the bowl. He still couldn't believe it when she handed it to him. It smelled awfully good. He took a sip and was surprised by the flavor. It was nothing like he had ever tasted, yet there were hints of familiarity. Marian suppressed a grin as he sucked down the soup. She wouldn't get anything more out of him until he finished his food.

"What is Sherwood?" she asked. Will looked at her over his bowl like she was crazy.

"You're in it," he said. "Sherwood forest, one of the biggest in all of England." he added as if this was enough to satisfy her curiosity.

Marian smiled. "I'm traveling and I'm a long way from home. Are you saying England is the country?"

Will shook his head. "You're strange, lady. Of course this is England."

"And who rules here?" Marian asked. Perhaps she could go to this King, tell her of their country's situation and convince him she was someone with whom he could treat. Will looked longingly at the pot above the fire and Marian gave him the rest of their leftovers.

"King Richard," he said after slurping down the rest of their supper. "But he's away in the Holy Land. His brother Prince John is in charge now and the Sheriff runs Nottingham." Marian detected something of fear and disgust in his tone when he talked about the prince and this sheriff person. She had no idea what the Holy Land was or why the King was there. She needed more information but she could wait. After all, she wasn't on a time limit. Best to just let this lad be for now.

"One more question, Will," she said. "Can you tell me which direction the nearest road is in?"

There was that look again, as if she was asking for information everyone knew. "That way," he said pointing behind her. It was to the right of the direction she and Sky had been traveling but not too far out of the way. "If you leave in the morning you'll get there before lunch."

"Thank you. Would you like to sleep by the fire tonight?" She would keep watch on him, of course, and she had Sky to watch her back. She just didn't like the thought of making a young boy travel off into the dark forest alone.

Will tensed again, ready to run. Nobody was ever this nice to him, nobody except one other person. It had to be a trap. "How do I know you won't kill me?"

Marian shrugged. "How do I know you won't rob me?" she asked in response.

Will shook his head. "Not me. You'll probably magic me or somethin'."

A smile tugged at Marian's mouth. "Not if you behave," she teased. "I give you my word; no harm will come to you while you're at my fire as long as you don't cross me." She held her hand out to him and after a few more moments of hesitation the boy shook it, sealing the deal. Marian moved her packs into her small tent, situating herself in front so she could keep an eye on Will who was now curled up by the dying fire. Sky had fallen asleep but not after she had thoroughly inspected their new guest. Will had seemed a might scared of the pony and he could tell there was some special bond between the cloaked lady and her horse that he didn't want to mess with.

When Marian woke the next morning, Will was gone but next to Sky there was a small pile of berries. She smiled, taking note of the type of berry he had left so she would know that these ones, at least, were edible. She got rid of any evidence they had camped there and by the time they were packed up and headed out, nobody except those of the keenest observational skills would know someone had stayed the night in the forest there.

Marian was pleased to know Will had led them true when she and Sky stepped onto a well-traveled dirt road. The surface was packed hard from the passing of many carts, horses, and people and she was relieved to see a sign of civilization. At home she was most comfortable out in the field, away from lots of people. But in a strange world it was nice to know there was somewhere she could go.

She ate midday in the saddle, wondering where Will had gone off to so early in the morning. But thinking about Will got her to thinking about another Will, her friends and her home. It felt like a fist tightened around her heart. Something could have happened to them and she would never know.

Sky's quiet whinny brought her out of her gloom and Marian shook her head. "You're right, girl," she said. "First thing's first, we need to find a town and hopefully get a map."

Both of them noticed the sound of approaching riders at the same time. In a practiced move, Marian swung of Sky's back and led her into the brush on the side of the rode. With a signal, Marian told Sky to lie down and hide. She used her cloak to blend into the background, having decided early on it would be best at first to avoid travelers until it was on her own terms.

The riders slowed as they neared her hiding place and Marian swore silently to herself, though outwardly she was completely still. They were dressed in a uniform and their horses had been ridden hard. Both the men and the animals were breathing heavily.

"Dammit!" one of them snapped. "We almost had them."

"I'm sorry sir," another man said. His face was hidden by a helm but the way he held himself signaled to Marian that he was nervous. "I thought I had the shot."

"You _thought_?" the first one rounded on the man, his dark eyes flashing with anger. He didn't wear a helm so Marian could see his face well enough. It was long and narrow and he had white blond hair pulled back into a queue. "You're not here to think!" he yelled. "This was our shot. The Sheriff will have your head when we get back for making us loose Hood and his men, mark my words."

Marian almost felt bad for the other man, and she wondered who this 'Hood' was. If they were outlaws or criminals then she needed to be a lot more careful about her travels through Sherwood. She hoped little Will was safe.

"Let's go," the blonde man barked and then kicked his horse into a gallop once more. The five other men, who had watched the exchange silently followed and the one in trouble reluctantly urged his horse to a gallop. Marian waited until the sounds of their passage had faded for a good five minutes or so and then she moved out of the brush. Sky rolled herself up as soon as her master had moved and they were on their way once more. She didn't want to run into those men until she knew more about what was going on.


	4. Archer Boy

It had been a couple of days and finally she was coming across some more signs of civilization. That morning she had decided to dip into her store of coffee, so she was in a good mood for the rest of the day. Just before lunch she noticed a sign at a fork of the road and decided to turn on the right fork, which indicated the shortest distance to a place to stay.

When she rode in to a town called Locksley, Marian noticed the run down state of all the houses in the area. The people looked hungry and sad, and many glanced at her with hostile suspicion. That was one thing she was used to, being a Ranger's apprentice, but she still wasn't comfortable with it.

"Excuse me," she said, riding up to a man who was hoeing a small garden. He looked up at her approach, gripping the hoe tightly and peering at her over his makeshift fence. "Could you tell me where the nearest inn is?"

For a moment she thought he was going to ignore her. But then he loosened his grip and rested his arm on the handle of his hoe. "You ain't from here, are you miss?" he asked.

"No, sir," she said. "I'm travelling through and was looking for a place to stay." The man nodded and Marian noticed wide, young eyes staring at her from the house windows behind him.

"Go down the road a bit and take the second left," he said. "George and Lila will set you straight. Run a nice, clean establishment, they do, even with the state things are in. But watch yourself miss, strangers aren't taken too kindly in these parts nowadays."

Marian smiled and fished in her bag for a couple of copper coins. "For your trouble," she said handing them to the man who stared at her in surprise. Then she kicked Sky and followed the man's directions to a small, two-story building called "The Woodsman."

"Well, look at that Sky," she muttered quietly to her pony. "Not quite a Ranger, but we've been mistaken for woodsmen before."

She left Sky by the door, pushing back her hood as she walked inside. The main room was fairly empty, only a few regular customers sat at the tables talking quietly. They all looked up when she entered, but Marian continued to the back and strode up to the bar. "Excuse me," she said. "I'm looking for George or Lila? I'd like a room for the next few nights, and a place for my horse to stay if you have it."

The man behind the bar blinked at her. He was big and bearded but had a kind face with lines around his eyes that indicated he had fallen on hard times. He didn't quite know what to make of this cloaked stranger, a woman no less, who walked around with weapons at her hip and arrows on her back. Her voice was strange, but not unpleasant and she seemed young for someone who moved with that much confidence.

"I—I'm George. We might have a room available. We don't have stables, but we do have a shed your horse can stay in overnight," he said. "But don't you want to know the cost?"

"Will this do?" she put down a few gold coins on the counter top. "I'd also like some supper if you have that."

George stared at the coins. He had never seen ones like them before. The face of the man on the coin was unfamiliar and so was the crest. But gold was gold, and in times like these he would take what he could get. "We have a deal," he said. Marian smiled at the man and then turned to sit in one of the many empty booths. She situated herself so that she sat in the back corner, facing the entrance so she may observe without being observed. A young boy came out a few moments later, bringing bread and a bowl of food. Marian could see the steam wafting off of it and her stomach growled.

"Thank you," she told the boy kindly. He ducked his head and mumbled something, quickly retreating. She took her time eating. Now that she wasn't moving anymore and she had a solid plan for shelter for the next few nights, thoughts of Araluen crowded into her head. Marian did her best to push them away, to think about anything else, but it was difficult.

By the time she had finished her supper, the few patrons that had been there had left to go back home. The hearth on the far wall to her left was cold and she could see only a meager pile of wood next to it. There were four tables spaced around the floor and benches and booths lined the wall on her right where she was sitting. If she looked over her left shoulder she could see George still wiping away at the mugs behind the bar counter, which was worn and chipped but looked otherwise clean. Directly behind her was a set of stairs that led up to the guest rooms, where she would be sleeping. But she didn't feel like sleeping tonight. Besides, more information was always good.

Marian got up from her seat, taking her dishes with her, and migrated to the bar. "Mind if I join you?" she asked cordially. George looked up from his cleaning without bothering to hide is interest.

"Not at all," he said. "Don't get many visitors around here, especially ones who pay for their supper."

Marian smiled. "Well it was a wonderful supper. What was in the stew?"

"My wife's recipe," he said, glad she didn't notice that they had to water it down a bit. Or, if she did, she didn't critique it. "Some carrots, a few onions and potatoes, and a few chunks of chicken. What we could spare anyway."

She nodded sympathetically. "I noticed the state of some of these buildings on my way through. I've been travelling a long way," she explained watching George carefully to gauge his reaction. "What happened here?"

From the way he tensed and gripped the handle of the mug he was holding Marian could tell he was afraid. Even though they were the only ones in the inn at the moment his eyes looked around for listeners. For all he knew, she could be a spy trying to root out treasonous talk.

"We support the King in the Holy Land," George started out and Marian nodded. "It's just difficult to keep up with the taxes is all."

"Who is lord here?" she asked. "Surely he or she can help a little?" There was a pause in his movements and Marian detected some resentment there.

"These lands belong to the Sheriff now that the old lord is dead," George said stiffly as if repeating something he had heard many times before.

"What is he like?" Marian asked, taking a sip of her water. The lines around George's eyes tightened and she thought she had received her answer.

"Will you be needing anything else, miss?" he asked her politely. Marian realized it was probably time to back off the questioning. His reactions where answer enough, for now.

"Oh, no," she said. "Thank you for speaking with me, it's just been a lonely journey so far." Marian smiled and the man relaxed. It was easier here to be friendly and open, since no one knew what her mottled cloak meant. She watched as the boy who served her dinner slipped out from behind the bar to wash off the empty tables.

"Is that your son?" she asked, genuinely curious. "He looks very much like you."

George beamed with pride. "My boy, Joseph. He turned thirteen only a fortnight ago. He's a good lad."

Marian felt a pang for the fatherly love she saw in George's face. She had never known her parents. The only thing she ever knew was Redmont, and then the Ranger life. _Stop it_, she told herself. _Now is not the time to get all weepy_.

"George," she said, shaking off the mood. "Now that I think about it, is there a place where I could get a map of the country? I would like to know where I'm going."

George chewed the inside of his cheek. He liked this girl, she was friendly and one of the few clearly wealthy people who actually paid him. "I think I can get one for you. I'll send Joseph on up the road a ways, to Nottingham, for ya. It should only take a few days, and you're welcome to stay."

Marian fished in her purse once again and brought out a silver coin. "For the cost. If it costs any more by the end I can pay you that as well. And if there is anything you need help with around the inn while I'm here, just let me know. I like to keep busy."

George stared in surprise at the glittering coin as Marian slipped off of her stool and walked upstairs. It took a moment for him to get his voice working. "Last room on the right miss!" he called after her. Marian turned and waved in thanks, disappearing upstairs. George pocketed the coin with a lighter heart. He hadn't been this hopeful in a long time.

Jeren stared at the hand-drawn map in front of him, covered in markings that symbolized his own forces and Araluen's forces. The meager lamplight in his tent cast dancing shadows across the parchment and he had to squint to see the markings, but he could live with that. Inadequate lighting was just one of the small prices of living in the field, especially when you're fighting your own monarch. At that point many of the comforts he used to enjoy are long gone.

Though he analyzed the distribution of his forces carefully, what really dominated his focus was his prize between the royal palace and the eastern coast, the gateway in the middle of Hackham Heath. King Duncan's rejection still burned like a coal in the pit of his stomach. His discovery could make Araluen the most powerful country in the world, in maybe multiple worlds. And it would have been him who would usher Araluen into a new age. But his vision and Duncan's just didn't quite mix…and some choice words and plans he wanted to implement led to his banishment. _My _unjust_ banishment_ he thought bitterly.

His hazel eyes glittered in frustration as he looked at the line of his forces. He had started on the border between Picta and Araluen and moved south quickly, but now they had stalled. He had realized then the best way to win this war was to get rid of one of Duncan's most effective weapons.

A shuffling and snorting alerted Jeren to the presence of one of his prized creatures and he looked up. Fangs shined in the firelight and a large, hairy figure moved in the shadows.

"Is it done?" Jeren asked. The creature laughed in a way that sounded more like a growl. Jeren smiled coldly, bringing out a list of names and crossing the next one off. He was making progress, almost halfway down the list. Before he could dismiss the assassin a harried and exhausted man poked his head inside the tent.

"My lord, there is news," he said, panting. Alfred was his steward who followed him into exile. Not out of any sense of loyalty, but for the promise of wealth Jeren had given him. Jeren waved him in and Alfred eyed the creature in the shadows with concern. But he couldn't refuse an order so he walked quickly and knelt in front of his lord.

"Someone went through the gate," he said.

Jeren paled, his skin contrasting with his dark red hair. "Who?" The bastards had sent someone across, after Duncan had said he would never do such a thing. The gate was _his_ discovery and it should be his alone to use. Whoever they sent through was going to pay.

Alfred swallowed nervously. "Will Treaty's apprentice. The girl Ranger."

_So they're running now, are they_? He thought with a small sense of triumph. If they were sending apprentices away that meant they were worried. _Well it won't help them_. He looked up at the creature still in the room, waiting for his orders. "Are you ready to travel again?"

"As soon as you want me to, Master," it growled at him, the voice rough and grating.

"Follow the girl," he said. "You know what to do. No matter how far they run I will wipe them out. To the very last apprentice." The creature bared his teeth in a frightening grin full of malice and lust for the hunt. It bowed and then left the tent, making a strange shuffling sound on its way out. Jeren dismissed Alfred soon after, and sat in his makeshift chair, musing. It wouldn't be long before the Rangers of Araluen were only legends lost to time. Then, soon, the country would be his for the taking and he would prove to Duncan that the King should have listened to him. And the other world would be waiting.

Marian sat in her room, writing down a report of her journey and trying to remember everything that had happened. Observing a whole new world was a large task and she knew Will at least would want things written down for later. She had been helping George and Lila out with little things around their inn, trying to keep her mind and body busy. But at the moment there was nothing for her to do, so she figured it would be a good time to get started on making notes. She was wearing the one dress she had brought with her for the fun of it. It was a beautiful lilac color but simply made—a birthday gift from Alyss. She figured she didn't need to go in her Ranger's outfit the whole time and it seemed to disconcert the villagers a little when she did. Not that she cared much, but she didn't want to make unnecessary trouble for herself.

She was just finishing up with the most recent events when she heard a commotion outside. Multiple voices were yelling, some in fear and some in anger, and horses were snorting. She heard Sky's familiar whiney and that brought her to her feet. Marian got up from the small table and opened her window, which faced the road. She saw a group of men in uniform and the blonde man she had noticed on her way to Locksley. He sat atop his horse looking bored while another soldier was dragging Joseph out of the inn by his arm. Joseph was struggling and Lila was crying.

"You can't take him!" George shouted at the man.

"You can't pay your taxes," the blonde man replied. "This is how you make up your debt. Your son will serve the Sheriff and make up what you owe."

"He's just a boy," Lila pleaded, clutching at the man who was taking her son. He shook her off and Lila stumbled back. George ran to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Please, he's our boy," she cried.

"That makes no difference," the man said coldly. Marian didn't hear what George said next. Watching the man drag Joseph from his parents had made her cheeks burn with anger. No one had the right to take a child away from his home like that. Without thinking about it she grabbed her money pouch off the table and raced down the stairs, her unbound hair flying behind her. She charged through the empty dining room and out the open door, pushing past George and Lila. Joseph was having his hands tied and trying not to cry, while other villagers had gathered around to watch the spectacle, many of them glaring hatred at the cool and merciless man on the horse.

"Enough!" Marian shouted. Everyone froze into a stunned silence and the blond man searched the crowd looking for the source of the interruption, his gaze resting on her with surprise. "How dare you steal a child from his home?" she continued, walking deliberately towards the man. "Let him go." She was at his horse now, glaring up into his face with no hint of backing down.

"And you are…?" he asked. The man hid is astonishment well, but he couldn't seem to look away from those blazing eyes of steel.

"Marian Harwood," she stated as if that name meant something.

"My lady, you are clearly not from around here so I will overlook your interference," he stated. "But this is the law of the Sheriff. If the family can't pay their taxes in coin then they must compensate it with something else."

Marian bristled at his condescending tone, but a voice in the back of her mind that sounded a lot like Will kept her from showing the man just how dangerous she really was. Better to let him think she was just a rich noble woman with sympathy for the downtrodden. Never mind that she had ignored that voice of caution when she yelled at him in the first place. Will was always saying her impetuousness would get her into trouble.

"Despicable. I expected more honor from a man in uniform," she said. "Clearly this family has given you all they have."

"They must follow the rules like any other citizen," he said.

"And these rules are just?" she asked him.

The man shrugged. "They are the law set forth by the Sheriff and Prince John."

She clenched her fists. Marian realized there was only one way she was going to be able to save Joseph.

"How much do they owe?" she asked.

The man laughed. "You cannot think to—"

"How much?" her words cut through his sentence like ice. For the first time ever he let an interruption go, unwilling to face her down.

"20 gold pieces," he said. There was a rumble through the crowd and a sharp gasp from Lila. Marian didn't dare look away as she took out her money pouch and counted out the sum. Marian raised one eyebrow as she handed over the coins, letting the man know how outrageous the sum was and showing him she didn't care one whit.

"I believe that covers it," she said. "Now, let Jospeh go," Marian ordered the man tying Jospeh's hands. The blonde man's face turned red as the soldier listened to her without waiting for an order from him, but he couldn't keep the boy now; not after she paid. Belatedly he signaled the soldier but the boy was already free and running back to his parents. Marian raised her chin, a silent challenge to him which he decided to pass on for now.

"I'd watch your purse my lady," he said as his men mounted up. The inn had been their last stop for collection in Locksley and they were ready to go home. "That bleeding heart of yours will bleed it dry."

Marian smiled at him and curtsied quite prettily. "I thank you for your concern good sir," she said. "But trust me when I say, I have no need for it."

Tongue-tied, the man kicked his horse and galloped away not looking forward to telling the Sheriff he had been bested by a woman who clearly did not know her place. It would be best for him if he found out more about this stranger with eyes like silver. Best for him, indeed.

Robin sat well concealed on a roof of an abandoned house that stood on the outskirts of Locksley. Little John was next to him, snoring, but Robin knew he was probably the most alert of any of them. The man was much older than Robin, old enough to be his father, and one of the most important members of his group. In fact, it was Little John that had really helped them ban together and put up an organized resistance to the corruption spreading through England. When Robin first asked him to lead John only smiled and said "boy, I know a leader when I see one and believe me, I ain't it. I'm more of the 'tell me where to swing and I'll hit it' types. You're doing just fine where you are." Robin was glad he had stayed on. Most of the missions couldn't have been pulled off without his help.

A birdcall pierced the air, one not native to these parts, and Robin answered back. That was probably Alan with the signal that Guy and his men were nearing the end of their rounds. Robin had gotten information they would be coming back to Locksley today and he wanted to hit Sir Guy's group as soon as they left.

"Robin!" somebody hissed up at him. Robin leaned over the side of the roof and noticed young Will Scarlet waving frantically. "Something's happening at The Woodsman." Robin frowned, taking only a moment to decide to get a closer look. He signaled to Will and then hit John on the arm.

"Let's go," he said. "We've got ourselves some excitement."

John grumbled as he rolled over and they both scaled down the house with practiced ease. Robin pulled his green yeoman's hood up to hide his face. Though his straight, sun-lightened brown hair and earth brown eyes were common in these parts, his face was too recognizable for him to just waltz right out into the open.

"He's just a boy," he heard Lila, an old friend of his parents from Before, plead. "Please, he's our boy."

"That makes no difference." Robin would have known Guy of Gisborne's voice anywhere. He hated that voice. As he got closer, Little John a few paces behind him, he realized one of the soldiers was dragging Joseph forcibly out of the house. Robin's hands tightened on the bow he held as he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. He knew Joseph; they had played together as children even though there was a seven year difference between the two of them. Joseph had idolized him, even before Robin of Locksley became Robin Hood. There was no way he was going to let Guy take the boy away.

Robin was just about to put an arrow to his bow when John's large paw-like hand clamped down on his arm. "Easy lad," he murmured. Robin opened his mouth to argue when he saw John nod towards the door and he almost dropped his weapons in astonishment.

A woman burst through the door, all fury, skirts, and curls. "Enough!" she shouted and Robin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. As she marched up to Guy and demanded Joseph be released Robin could have laughed. She wasn't afraid of him, Robin realized. "Stupid," he muttered but inside he admired her spirit. Sir Guy wasn't used to people not being afraid of him.

"That's her," Will whispered from beside him, his eyes wide. "That's Marian, from the forest."

Robin raised his eyebrows. So that was the mysterious woman from Sherwood. Will was his best thief and she had surprised him like he was a butterfingered pickpocket just out of training. Will had come back to camp with this story about a magic woman in a cloak, insisting that she was real. He hadn't put much stock in the boy's story, but now he was interested. He heard a murmur spread through the crowd and Little John glowered. "There is no way they owe 20 gold pieces," he muttered. Robin's heart sank. If Guy was asking for that amount they would have to stage a rescue further on down the road. They hadn't prepared for that. But when Marian pulled out the sum without a blink Robin was stunned. Who would give up 20 gold pieces, just like that, for someone they didn't know?

When Marian curtsied, Robin treasured the look on Guy's face even though he knew it spelled trouble for her later on. He realized that she had practiced that curtsey before and must be used to moving with the nobility. Will had told Robin she carried weapons, but he didn't see any on her now. But this time he was inclined to believe the kid. As Guy rode away Robin discretely signaled his men who had also made their way into the crowd to fall back. They had to regroup and plan their next move and Robin was curious about the stranger. She had given him a lot to think about.

Marian waited outside until the blond man and his men had disappeared and the rest of the villagers had dispersed. Lila was hugging Joseph as they went inside. When Marian turned around George was looking at her with a gratitude that made her uncomfortable.

"How can we ever repay you?" he asked.

Marian smiled. "You've given me shelter, and you're getting me a map which is more trouble for you. That's payment enough."

George shook his head. "The rest of your stay is on the house," he said. "I don't know what I would have done if they had taken my boy. Thank you." She could see the sheen of tears in his eyes and his voice had a hitch in it. Marian shifted, unused to the open display of emotion.

"It's nothing," she said. "Anyone would have done it if they could." George was certain that wasn't the case but he didn't argue with her. Instead he ushered her back inside.

"Who was that man?" Marian asked.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne," George answered with distaste. "The Sheriff's right hand man."

"What will you do? He doesn't seem the type to give up easily." She was sure this wasn't the end of it, and she couldn't stay in Locksley forever but neither would she leave Joseph and his family to fend for themselves again.

"We'll send him to my sister's place," Lila answered meeting them inside. Joseph was gone, presumably to pack. "She lives far enough away that the Sheriff's rules don't reach her. He'll be safe there."

"Then I'll only be staying until the map arrives," Marian said. "I don't want to burden you further and if Joseph will be safe I should continue with my travels."

"Please, stay as long as you need," Lila said. "Nobody except Robin Hood has ever helped us so much, thank you."

"Who?" Marian asked. Hood. She had heard that name before, Sir Guy had said his name. She thought he was a criminal but Lila spoke his name with the reverence reserved for heroes.

"Robin Hood," Lila said. "He was the son of the master here, before the father died in an accident and Robin got himself outlawed speaking out against one of the Sheriff's laws. Now he helps us, when he can, and others that are going hungry from the taxes."

Marian nodded but was reserving judgment on this Robin Hood. Lila and George seemed like good, honest people and if they supported an outlaw there was obviously something more going on here. She excused herself to let them prepare for Joseph's departure and retreated to her rooms to write up some more of her report. When she opened the door she stopped short, staring at the man sitting on her window ledge, one leg swinging on the outside of the building and him looking as if he were in his own home. Freckles were sprinkled across a strong nose and high cheekbones, slightly hidden by his tanned skin. The man flicked his brown hair out of his eyes and she noticed the half smile and mischievous glint in his eyes. He was dressed in greens and browns, colors perfect for moving through the woods, and he carried a recurved bow. On his back a quiver bristled with arrows.

Marian crossed her arms, slightly thrilled and very much curious but hiding it all. "I should probably inquire as to why a strange man is occupying my room."

Robin grinned fully and swung his leg inside. "I wanted to meet you," he said.

She raised an eyebrow impervious to the charm shining off of him. "And I suppose going to the front door was too much of an effort. Much easier to clamber up the side of a building."

"I couldn't use the front door," he said. "Don't you know who I am?"

She cocked her head as if trying to recall where she might have seen or heard of him. "I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea." She hid her amusement at the disappointment on his face. No need for him to know she could easily guess who this might be. She didn't want him getting a big head.

Robin swept his arm out to the side and bowed in a most exaggerated manner. "Robin Hood, at your service milady."

"Marian Harwood," she said. "And I don't think I want a criminal in my service," she added drily, still standing in the doorway.

Robin straightened. "So you have heard of me then?" he laughed.

"Only a few moments ago," she pointed out. "And I'm not sure what I think of you, yet."

Robin stepped further in to the room. "Well, why don't I help you," he said with wink.

Marian suppressed a snort. "Oh, believe me. You already are. Now," she slipped her throwing knife out of the hidden slit in her skirt, an addition Alyss had helped her with a few years ago. Robin's eyebrows raised as he watched her flip it through the air and catch it with ease. "Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

He raised his hands in mock defeat and stepped back towards the window again. "What you did was quite brave. Stupid," he added "but brave. I really did want to meet you, Marian. I came to warn you though, you should leave Locksley soon. Gisborne will not be happy when he comes back. Most likely, he will take you to meet the Sheriff."

"I haven't done anything illegal," Marian pointed out. "And besides I need to speak to your King. The Sheriff could put me in contact with him."

Robin's face darkened and Marian caught a glimpse of something else beneath his fun and flirty exterior. "You don't know anything about him. Look, clearly you are not from here." Marian shrugged; she wasn't trying to pass as if she was. "So listen when I say it would be best for you to disappear."

"Thank you for the warning," she said. "But I can take care of myself."

Robin shook his head. This girl's stubbornness would probably get her killed. She wasn't his responsibility and if he was being honest with himself, which was rare, he wasn't really sure why he was here in the first place. The only thing he knew was that she intrigued him. "Believe me, don't believe me, I don't care. But remember I tried to help you."

"And thank you," she said. "Now if you don't mind, I have some things I would like to take care of."

"Anything I can help with?" he teased, the mask back in place. Marian rolled her eyes.

"Out, archer boy," she said.

"But it's a two story drop," Robin said in mock despair.

"Shouldn't be too hard. I can help you get started," she suggested.

"Ouch," Robin said. "Perhaps a kiss to give me courage?"

Marian pretended to think it over. Then she walked closer to him and told him to close his eyes. She kissed her fingertips and then, smiling, smacked him on the cheek.

Robin's eyes flew open. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You were asking for it," she answered with a grin. Despite herself she was starting to like him. "Now, please leave or I'm going to do something drastic."

"What, call the authorities?" Robin asked as he swung himself onto the window ledge.

"Rob, Rob, Rob," she said. "I don't need any authorities." Then she shoved him lightly on the back and he dropped down, sending up a spurt of dust as he landed and rolled in the dirt.

He stood up and dusted himself off, looking wounded. "Farewell fair maid Marian," he called. "We shall see each other again." Then he ran off, disappearing behind one of the buildings and returning to Sherwood.

"We'll see," she muttered closing the shutters firmly, unable to keep the smile from her face.


	5. Welcome to Sherwood

It was a week since Robin's visit and the map still hadn't arrived. Heeding the outlaw's warning about Gisbourne, Marian made sure she was packed and ready to go at a moment's notice. She continued to wear her Ranger's uniform instead of her dress, in case she needed to ride out. Sunday was a day of rest for George and Lila, so Marian was sitting with them in their common room, chatting about anything that came to mind. It may have seemed inconsequential to the inn owners, but to Marian every little bit helped her learn about the world she now lived in.

The three of them were finishing up breakfast, a subdued affair now that Joseph had left for his aunt's house, when the door to the inn opened with a bang. Startled Marian turned to look at the newcomer and realized the arrival wasn't new at all.

"Good morning my lady," Sir Guy said walking briskly to the back of the inn. Marian stood up, trying to hide the nervous flips her stomach was performing. But that was just secondhand nerves. She attempted to keep her mind calm like the surface of a lake on a windless day. Marian was confident she would be able to escape if need be, there was no reason to fear. Right?

"Sir Guy, what a surprise," she said, her voice steady. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Sir Guy eyed George and Lila, who flanked Marian on either side. "I told the Sheriff of your…generosity and he simply had to meet you. I volunteered to collect you." He drew out a rolled up piece of parchment. "I met a man on the way here. He carried a package for you. I took the liberty of delivering it myself, seeing as I was on my way here anyway," he said with a smile that made her feel like oil was coating her skin.

She accepted the parchment with a gracious nod and realized it was the map she had been waiting for. It wouldn't be too hard for her to believe that the delivery of this map had been delayed. "Thank you," she said. "But Sir Guy, I must point out that I am not an object to be collected. I will happily accompany you to Nottingham to see the Sheriff."

Gisbourne clenched his jaw, but he didn't respond as Marian shook George's hand and kissed Lila on the cheek. "Thank you both for your hospitality," she said with a genuine smile.

George frowned at Gisbourne. "You come back and visit now, you hear?" he told her, without breaking his stare.

"If I'll be able to have some more of Lila's meat pies," Marian said, grabbing her cloak.

"If you'll follow me," Gisbourne interrupted tersely.

"As soon as I pack my things, Sir Guy," she said and before he could protest she breezed up the stairs. It took a few minutes for her to get her things in order and brought down to the yard where Daniel, the boy George and Lila asked to take care of guests' horses, stood in the yard holding Sky who had already been saddled. She now stood ready next to a group of mounted soldiers. Sky brought her head up when Marian came to her, looking her in the eyes as if to ask _What did you do now?_

"Nothing," Marian murmured, rubbing her pony's forehead. "At least, nothing Will or anyone else wouldn't have done." Sir Guy cleared his throat and she shared a look with Sky before mounting up, her supplies all tied up behind her and ready to go. The weapons at her side gave her comfort in the face of her own personal escort. But as she looked around loneliness pierced her heart like a lance and she struggled to breathe. It passed after a moment but she suddenly wished so fiercely that Will was there with her, or Halt or even Alyss. Nobody would dare to question or mess with them. They gave her confidence because she could trust them to know what to do. Now she was completely and utterly on her own, and it felt like she was drowning.

Marian straightened her shoulders. Ready or not, she had to deal with this alone. She turned and smiled at Guy, hiding all her fears behind a mask of unconcern. Her bow was strung and her arrows were within easy reach. The best advantage she had was that Guy and his men had no idea how skilled she was. They didn't even seem to register the fact that she carried weapons. _Well_, she thought. _That is going to be their undoing_. She would see this Sheriff and figure out what the fuss was all about, but if the situation became dangerous she would be prepared.

"Lead the way," she said.

Marian was surrounded. They rode through the forest in silence and she was smack in the middle of a circle of horses and men. But the one she was most interested in was Sir Guy. He rode directly in front and she could feel cold anger roll off of him in waves. He was one who needed to be in control. She had figured out that much. She had tried a few times to engage in conversation but he refused to answer in more than one word syllables. They were riding at a leisurely pace and the soldiers' attention on the forest was only cursory, so they must not be expecting any attack. Marian briefly wondered if Robin Hood knew who was going through his forest.

As they rounded a bend in the road Marian noticed a cart had overturned. Two men were arguing and Marian thought the one standing on the ground was the largest man she had ever seen. No one ever fit the description "bear-like" as much as he did. He had a thick beard and a black mane of hair. His chest was deep and his voice carried like thunder. He held a big oak staff in one hand and was giving the other man a severe verbal lashing.

"You blundering idiot!" he was yelling. "I told you a million times, check the axel before we leave. But no, your lazy ass was too concerned with chasing a pretty face."

The other, smaller figure mumbled something back. Marian frowned. Even though the hood was up there was something familiar….

"Dammit," she breathed.

"Get this cart off the road!" Sir Guy ordered, pulling their group up to a stop. "You're holding up important business."

The big man turned and bowed, multiple times. "I'm sorry milord, so sorry. We'll get this outta your way of course. Get to it boy!" he snapped. Marian was glaring at the figure, who kept his head down as he clambered off the top of the overturned cart, trying to tell him to let them go. Everything was fine and she sure didn't need to be rescued by the likes of him.

Sir Guy was focused on the man, who kept babbling about his son and how he was ever so sorry to be stuck with the likes of him, but what choice did he have in times like these? No offense to your lordship, of course, they all had to do their duty to Prince John and King Richard but good-for-nothing layabouts just made doing that duty so much harder.

This particular "layabout" was moving the cart off the road when his hood started to slip and Marian closed her eyes in defeat. "Hold it," Guy snapped. He urged his horse forward, peering closely. She noticed the minute recognition hit him and Guy drew his sword, the metal singing. "Stop right there, Hood."

There was a chorus of more metal as the men around her drew their swords too. Robin threw back his hood and grinned. "Good to see you again, Gisbourne," he said. "I felt bad about the way our last meeting ended and had wanted to make it up to you."

"You're a fool Hood," Guy said. "We don't have anything for you to steal today. Looks like you risked your neck for nothing."

Robin just cocked an eyebrow and the big man grasped his staff with both hands and moved into a fighting stance. Around them was a rustle of leaves and branches as more hooded strangers rose up out of the forest, weapons trained at the soldiers. Marian silently applauded their camouflage skills, though she reserved judgment on unseen movement. It was one thing to hide and wait for an ambush and another to follow someone and move through the forest completely undetected.

"Not about the money this time," Robin said. "Let the girl go, and you and your friends can be on your merry way."

Guy turned to her, surprise clear on his face. Though she had been a pain, he honestly had not expected her to be in league with outlaws. "You've made a huge mistake, girl," he said. "Throwing in your lot with these criminals."

"Believe me," Marian answered, staring steadily at him. "I had nothing to do with this."

Guy looked around and realized he had been outmaneuvered. He clenched his jaw in frustration but sheathed his sword anyway, the hilt snapping against the scabbard in fury. The foreign girl was more stupid than he had thought. "You won't get away with this," he said.

"I think you've said that before," Robin quipped. Both Marian and Guy glared at him, but she kept Sky still as the Sheriff's men took off. Once the dust had settled she noticed the air relax and the strangers in the woods take off their hoods. The big man lounged against the cart, which turned out to be perfectly functional, and smiled.

"Well that went pretty smooth," he said.

"I think you were having a little bit too much fun yelling at me, John" Robin replied.

"What in Gorlog's name do you think you were doing?!" Marian yelled, dismounting. The men looked at her in astonishment.

Robin blinked in surprise, not quite understanding what she said. "Rescuing you," Robin said as if it were obvious. "You didn't listen to me and look where it got you."

"You idiot," she muttered. "It got me right where I wanted!"

"What?"

"I didn't need to be rescued," she snapped at him. "I told you, I can take care of myself. I wanted to see the Sheriff, I needed more information on him! And now, thanks to your play at heroism they think I'm an outlaw too."

"Well—that's—that doesn't matter," Robin sputtered. John raised a hand to his mouth, covering a smile.

"I was doing perfectly fine, on my own, as a foreign traveler passing through. And now, I cannot get to the people in charge without being arrested because you decided to associate me with your gang," Marian continued. Then she whirled on one of the men sidling up to Sky. "One step closer and I shoot an arrow through your hand."

The man stopped and looked nervously at the horse who was eyeing him with more intelligence than he was used to seeing in an animal. Of course, Marian wasn't really going to shoot him, but her anger was real enough and he didn't need to know she was bluffing. Sky could take care of herself as well.

Little John chuckled to himself. He had never seen anyone treat Robin this way and he had never seen the lad this flustered. It was good for him, he decided. He liked this lass.

"Thanks to your dramatic rescue, I am now branded as an outlaw," Marian explained like she was talking to a six-year old. "I don't have anywhere else to go, or I will be put in prison."

"Here's a thought," Robin said, not liking where this was headed. He had thought he was doing a good thing, and here she was berating him for it. "Go home."

He didn't notice Marian flinch at the word home, but Little John did. "You don't know anything about me, Robin Hood, or you would know that isn't an option. I never asked for rescuing."

"And you don't know anything about us!" Robin replied, getting irritated. The men around him gave each other uncomfortable glances, not sure what do. "If you did you wouldn't have pulled that little stunt back at Locksley and you would be a lot more worried about what the Sheriff could do."

"Oh, and you wouldn't have done the same exact thing as I did?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Robin gritted his teeth. "It's completely different. You know nothing about what is going on here."

Marian was about to reply when she noticed Sky's ears perk forward and she stamped her foot. Marian looked back sharply and noticed her pony's head had come up. She scanned at the forest surroundings, searching for whatever had alerted the Ranger pony to danger.

"And another thing…" Robin said.

"Shhh!" she interrupted him. He looked stunned but then he realized she wasn't looking at him. Slowly Marian drew and notched an arrow to her bow.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Be quiet," she said. Marian looked at Sky, whose ears flicked to her left. She glanced to the trees over Robin's shoulder and saw movement. There was a flash of sunlight on metal and Marian realized Guy and his men hadn't given up quite yet.

"Look out!" she cried, leaping forward and pushing Robin out of the way. Just as they both fell to the ground a crossbow bolt flew through the air and fell useless on to the road, missing its target.

Marian rolled and brought up her bow at the same instant, loosing into the greenery. There was a cry of pain from the shooter but before she could go to him, Guy and the three other soldiers he had brought burst out of the forest. They had circled around and surrounded them. Marian cursed silently at herself for being too busy arguing with Robin to notice.

The man she shot burst out of the trees and Marian dropped her bow, taking out her saxe and throwing knife. He drew his sword and attacked. Marian dodged to the side, bringing up her weapon and deflecting his blade away. In the same movement she spun and kicked his knee with her booted heel. The soldier cried out and dropped to one knee on reflex. She spun her saxe knife in her hand so the hilt was pointing out. Then she slammed the hilt into the back of the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

She looked up at the situation. Robin's men fought, but they weren't soldiers. Hand-to-hand combat wasn't their style. Robin had scrambled to his feet and pulled out a knife, going to the aid of one of his men. Little John was swinging his large staff, doling out damage wherever he could reach a uniform. Marian heard another cry and saw one of Robin's men sink to the ground, the one who had tried to grab Sky, and blood began to stain his shirt.

"I would tell them to put down their weapons if I were you, Hood," Guy said. He held a knife to the wounded man's throat.

Marian glanced to Robin, who was glaring at Guy. Two of Guy's men were knocked unconscious but the other two were still on their feet, though wounded and roughed up. The others looked to Robin, who reluctantly sheathed his knife. John dropped his staff and the other three outlaws dropped their bows. Marian didn't move.

Sir Guy looked at her. "Lady Marian. If it's true that you had nothing to do with your 'rescue' then you have a choice. Either help me take these men into custody or be an outlaw yourself. Considering that you are not from here, I would choose wisely."

Marian held her bow nonchalantly, as if she had no intention whatsoever of using it. She noticed Robin was frowning at her and she could tell he was worried, wondering if he had made a huge mistake. Two paths diverged in front of her, and whatever decision she made would determine what happened to her in this world. Marian thought about her mission, but the Rangers weren't here. She was completely on her own. The memory of Guy watching emotionlessly as Joseph was dragged from his parents appeared in her mind's eye. Could she live with herself if she sided with him? From the little she had already gleaned about this world, whatever was going on here went against what she stood for and what the Rangers stood for. But if she became an outlaw her mission could be in jeopardy. Marian glanced at Sky, who flicked her tail. _You know what to do_.

"You're right, Sir Guy," Marian said. Her thoughts had raced through her head in the matter of moments. "I am not from here. It's not normally a good policy to go around flaunting the laws of a strange land days after you arrive."

Robin's worry turned to alarm and she noticed out of the corner of her eyes the big man shift. But she tried to keep her focus on Guy and the way he held the knife to the other man's throat. He had relaxed its position a bit when she started talking, which helped her out considerably. "Unfortunately you have not really endeared the law of the land to me." In a blur of motion Marian drew and shot. Guy yelled as the arrow lodged itself in his hand holding the knife.

Marian was already on the move, leaping on to Sky's back and then kicking her forward. The man Guy had threatened was scrambling away, holding his side with one arm to try and stop the bleeding. She reached her hand down to the wounded man, who looked up at her skeptically.

"Come on!" she said. Guy was pulling her arrow out of his hand. "Hurry!" He reached up and she helped him on to Sky's back.

"You…." Guy started to say in fury, reaching towards her. But Sky skipped back and then Marian kicked her into a gallop and she and her passenger flew back down the road towards Locksley, leaving everyone else behind. They passed the turnoff towards the town, riding further down the road into the woods. It wasn't long before the only thing she could hear was the dull thump of Sky's hooves as they pounded the ground and the labored breathing of the outlaw behind her. The forest flashed by them and Marian started to ease Sky to a canter and then a walk. When they reached another fork in the road Marian backed Sky up a little and then had the pony walk backwards down the right trail, hoping to hide their tracks amidst the others that were in the dirt. Then she nudged Sky off of the road and into the forest, walking far enough in that they couldn't be seen by travelers.

Marian dismounted and then turned around to help the man off of Sky. His shirt was smeared with red and he sort of slid off of the pony's back. But when she reached out to steady him he shrugged her off. "I'm fine," he said. He was tall and very pale, his skin washed out underneath his shaggy blond hair and beard. He was older than her, maybe twenty-five or so, and didn't appreciate being rescued by a girl.

"At least let me bandage your wound, and then you can go off into the woods and play bandit again," she said. She had gotten similar treatment from some of the people she helped in Araluen and even some of the Rangers when she came in contact with them. It wasn't new.

The man grumbled but didn't refuse, so she dug in her bags for a little bit, searching for bandages from the medical pack she had brought with. "I'm Marian by the way," she said when she finally found them.

"I know," he responded, lifting up his shirt with a wince.

She rolled her eyes, starting to wrap the wound. "Is it not customary in this country to introduce yourself as well?"

"Alan A'Dale," he said. He grimaced as she tightened the bandage. "I am so not getting paid enough for this."

"You're getting paid?" Marian asked absently, tying off the cloth and stepping back. "There. It wasn't deep, even though it bled a bit. Rest and you'll be fine."

"Well, no, I'm not. But still," he said grinning a bit. "So," he said, eyeing Sky as the pony stepped up behind Marian. "You're one of us now?"

Marian shrugged. "Why don't you show me where Robin Hood is, and we'll find out."

The last of his men where straggling into their camp, but Alan was still nowhere to be found. After Marian had taken him and ridden off, he had signaled his people to retreat and they scattered into the forest. It didn't take long to lose Guy and the soldiers for good, though there were some long uncomfortable minutes spent in cramped hiding spaces in order for that to happen. He knew the forest like he knew his own name and the Sheriff's men didn't. But that didn't stop him from worrying until all the people he had taken on his rescue attempt came back safely. Most of them had, but Alan was the only one left.

He tried not to wonder about Marian, if she was going to try and come with or go home like he had told her. He had felt so stupid when he thought she was going to turn him over to Guy and then, in a blink of an eye, her arrow was sticking out of Guy's hand. He had a hard time reading her, which was unusual.

"He'll be fine Rob," Little John said to him. He was sitting on the ground, his back against a tree with his staff laid across his knees. Both he and Robin had placed themselves on the small ridge that surrounded their campsite. When Robin of Locksley became Robin Hood, he had set up his new home in a large, bowl-like depression in the middle of Sherwood. Eventually people had trickled in, families who had lost their homes, children without parents or who had to escape being taken by the Sheriff, and men who were simply desperate for a way to support themselves. Their camp had grown into a small community but the forest had provided for them. The natural formation of the site protected them from wind and prying eyes and, with a few little manmade additions, could be somewhat comfortable at times. There was a brook not too far away that provided water for his people and they had posted outlooks in different spots farther out in order to give them some warning of danger if the need arose.

He was scanning the woods now for runners from any of those lookouts, hoping they would bring him news of his missing man. Little John chuckled beside him and Robin looked down at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I'm just thinking about the look on your face when the lass gave you a tongue lashing."

Robin flushed but he tried to hide his embarrassment. "I was trying to help her."

"Aye, but it looks like she didn't need it, did she," John said.

"How was I to know that?" he snapped, getting defensive. Little John simply grinned.

"What I want to know is why you wanted to help her in the first place," he asked. "You hardly know her."

Robin glowered. "Because nobody, I don't care who they are, nobody deserves to be questioned by that man. You know well what could have happened to her," he said quietly. If the Sheriff thought she had any information, was valuable in any way, she may never have left the castle at Nottingham.

Little John sobered. "Well that's true enough," he replied. "Still, I'm glad she got away. We would have had a hard time shaking those men with Alan wounded like he was."

Robin didn't answer because he finally spotted some movement through the trees. Robin nudged Little John with his foot and the big man slowly rose to his feet. Cormac, one if the runaway children who had joined his band, came up to them out of breath. "Robin, there is…someone who wants to see you. Alan is with her."

"They're waiting by the outlook?" he asked.

Cormac nodded. "She said to tell you it would be a better idea for you to come to her than have a stranger walk in unannounced."

"Well she's right about that," John murmured.

"All right Cormac, lead the way," Robin said. They walked at a leisurely pace back to the outlook, letting Cormac catch his breath. It took a while to reach the post, but when they did he saw Marian in her mottled cloak standing at ease next to her pony, who flicked her tail lazily, chatting with Alan and the other sentry.

"Glad to see you made it back," Robin said as they came into view. The others turned and Alan grinned. Robin noticed Marian was watching them carefully, not revealing anything behind those grey eyes.

"The lady patched me up real well," Alan said. "Wasn't sure if I should bring her or not."

Little John walked up and offered his hand, bowing when she shook it. "A pleasure to finally introduce myself to ya'. I'm Little John."

Marian laughed in a warm, friendly way. "Marian. Pleased to meet you as well. How did you get the nickname? I'm not sure it suits you."

Little John straightened. "I think it's supposed to by ironic," he said with a smile.

Robin walked a few paces off, beckoning to Marian. She smiled slightly but followed without comment. When the two of them were out of earshot she crossed her arms, waiting for him to speak.

"Does this mean you want to join us?" he asked.

Marian shrugged. "Like I said before. I really don't have anywhere else to go now. I still need to learn more about this w—place. Let me stay. I can be of help."

He didn't rush into this. Instinct told him she could be trusted, but she also seemed to be hiding something. "How do I know you won't betray us the first chance you get?" he asked.

Marian raised one eyebrow. "One," she said holding up a finger. "I saved your life. "Two, I saved you and your men, again, when I shot Sir Guy. And three, think about what I did for Joseph. I didn't know you then." She couldn't tell him that this was also the place that kept her close to the gateway and close to home. If she tried to escape Sir Guy, now that she was an outlaw, she may have to go so far away they would never find her. Valuable time would be wasted getting home. Right now, joining Robin Hood's band was the best option she could think of.

Robin had to admit, she had a point. When she had pushed him out of the crossbow bolt's path back on the road she had saved his life seconds after arguing with him. He wouldn't have to put her on any missions quite yet, and he could always make sure someone watched her just in case. And frankly, he thought she was interesting. Robin grinned and Marian tried to keep an answering smile from her face. "All right then," he said holding his arms out wide. "Welcome to Sherwood."

Marian heard the camp before they entered it. She could hear people talking, laughing, and even some children shrieking while they played games. She could smell something cooking and the sound seemed concentrated around one area, like a large group of people were getting ready to eat.

There were shouted greetings and a buzz of welcome as the men returned, but the conversation died down as Marian was led into camp. A lot of eyes locked on the newest member, and most of them were not trusting.

There were a lot more people than she had originally suspected, and quite a few women and children. _Families_, she realized. _There are families here_. Counting quickly she added five more men to the four she had already met on the road as well as seven women. Children ran through the standing adults and she didn't have time to get a quick headcount. Thousands of questions rushed through her mind but she didn't have time to ponder or ask them all. She noticed tents set up in a circular fashion around an open space, where a large fire was burning and the food was being dished out. There were some more permanent structures as well, lean-to's and shacks made out of cloth and sticks. Shelters had even been gouged out of some trees and Marian was a little impressed by the inventiveness of the people here. Looking around she realized they were in a massive bowl-like depression. Glancing up she also noted the lookout spots and what appeared to be rope bridges strung through the trees. There were screens made of forest debris set up around the edge of the camp, hiding the group even more.

"Robin," one of the older women called out. She was standing next to a community cauldron, a ladle swinging lazily from her left hand. "Good to have you back in one piece. Mind introducing your friend?"

"That's her!" a young voice called out. Heads turned and there was movement as a small figure made his way through. "That's Marian." Marian shook her head, she should have known. Will Scarlet trotted up to them with a grin that seemed to constantly hold the promise of trouble. "I saw you at the town, but Robin told me I had to come back here and I couldn't help with the rescue."

"That was smart," she told the boy.

"You sound surprised," Robin muttered so only she could hear. Marian refused to answer but she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"I didn't think you would come here!" Will said, fairly bouncing with excitement. He had told everybody about the woman he met in the forest but no one had believed him. Now he had the proof.

"Nobody thought she would be coming here," another voice said from the crowd. This one was female, and younger than the woman with the ladle. Marian detected a hint of suspicion and maybe a little bitterness in the voice as she sought out the speaker. Marian spied a red-headed woman, with her arms crossed staring at them balefully. "What happened?"

Murmurs ran through the crowd and Marian caught a sense of unwelcome that she wasn't unused too. Being the only female Ranger wasn't easy and these people probably had reason to be suspicious of her. Still, their distrust and—in some cases outright hostility-hurt.

"She saved my life," Robin said firmly.

She heard some exclamations of disbelief and others looked at her with a little more curiosity. But just then a young child started yelling, "But mama, I'm _hungry_!"

The parent tried to quiet the child but the woman at the cauldron decided the babe was right. "We can figure out exactly what happened later. Information is always digested better on a full stomach," she announced.

"Ah, Lucy," Little John said, sauntering up to her. "You never know how much it gladdens my heart to hear you say so."

Lucy chuckled. "Off with you, you old flirt. Get in line with the rest of 'em."

The people started forming up, some children standing with their parents and other children standing by themselves. Marian saw that all the people there were skinnier than they should be and some of their clothes were hanging on by threads. She couldn't understand what would drive a family out here, to the middle of the woods, when they could have a house and a fire to go to. Whatever it was, it made them desperate.

Marian looked for Robin, to ask where she should set up her own little camp, and realized he had been pulled away by two bearded men. One was tall and gaunt with an angry look in his eye. The other was much shorter, shorter than Robin even, and quieter. She figured she shouldn't interrupt.

"It's a bit overwhelming at first, isn't it?"

Marian looked to her left and found herself staring in to the smiling blue eyes of an elderly man. He was bald on top, but the rest of his hair was a wispy grey. He wore one long brown robe, belted at the waist and held a staff in his hand much like Little John's. Despite his age, Marian noticed his firm grip and steady stance and decided he was a fit and energetic man with the spirit of someone much younger.

"I apologize for the reception," he continued. "We are not the most trusting of people, but that doesn't excuse bad manners. Friar Tuck," he said by way of introduction.

"Marian Harwood," she shook his outstretched hand. "No need to apologize. I was just wondering where I could set my tent and where I could put Sky."

Friar Tuck nodded and then extended his hand, palm out, to Sky who stretched her nose out. But it wasn't until a subtle signal from Marian that the pony stepped forward and let the man rub her nose. "She's lovely," he said. "Come, I'll show you a place and then you can get supper with us."

Marian thought about the hot soup and then about the mistrustful stares and shook her head. "It's all right, I have enough provisions."

"I insist," Friar Tuck said, leading the way to the opposite side of the camp. "You won't get them to trust you unless you socialize."

"Them?" Marian asked. "You already trust me?"

"I heard Will's account of what happened in the forest, and what you did for Lila and George back in Locksley." He looked at her with those blue eyes and Marian almost blushed. It was like he could see everything about her with just one glance. Then he blinked and the feeling was gone. "I think you are a very trustworthy person Marian."

He directed her to a spot on the edge of camp, situated so she could observe all the goings-on from her tent and yet far enough away that she wasn't crowded by other people's living quarters and they weren't threatened by her presence. Then he stood in line with her, waiting while Lucy dished out the food. Tuck pointed people out to her, explaining that many of them came here when they couldn't survive anymore in the towns. The Sheriff's and Prince John's laws ran them right out of their homes and into the wilderness.

They sat down together around a smaller fire pit. She was surprised when Alan came to sit with them. "I see you've met Alan," Tuck said. "Reformed thief and pickpocket."

"Aw, come on now padre," Alan said with a drawl. "Don't go making me out to be all respectable."

"Because we all know that will only happen once hell freezes over," a young woman teased as she sat down next to Marian. She held out a hand after handing a bowl of soup to Alan. Her gaze frank and open. "Jenny, pleased to meet you. It's not every day you get to meet someone who saves Robin Hood's life."

Marian smiled. "It was kind of an accident," she joked. Jenny laughed, her plain, freckled face lighting up with delight. Her brown cotton dress was worn and washed out, but surprisingly clean for their living situation.

"So, Marian, where are you from?" Jenny said.

"I'm from the east," she said. It wasn't strictly a lie. "A very small country you've probably never heard of."

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Alan asked. Jenny rolled her eyes at his attempt at a pun.

"Just travelling," she answered. "I wanted to see what else was out there."

"It's too bad," Tuck replied. She noticed the genuine sorrow in his eyes. "This is a beautiful country, and my home. I hate to see it come to this state."

There was a moment of silence for the seriousness of the tone and then the conversation turned to lighter topics. Mostly Marian listened as they talked about Alan's old thieving days, Jenny's poor attempt at roasting a rabbit and how both of them came to be here. Marian was content to let them do most of the socializing while she observed her dinner and companions and the interactions between others in the camp.

It was after they had placed their bowls in one of the two large baskets used for cleaning dishes that she noticed a harried young woman walking around, her head turning back and forth as if looking for something. She talked to a few other adults who shook their heads and she sighed in exasperation.

The object of her search, Marian realized, was a young girl of about four who had secreted herself between a tree trunk and a thick shrub. _She is good_, Marian thought to herself, she stayed still even as the woman—her mother she assumed—walked right by her hiding place.

When the woman walked in the other direction and disappeared behind some tents Marian excused herself from her small group. She slipped around behind the girl, using her cloak so neither those in the camp nor the hider would realize she was there. It wasn't until she got close that she made some noise. The little girl turned around with wide, brown eyes and she noticed Marian.

"I saw you before. You came with Robin," the girl said.

"Yes, you probably did. Who are we hiding from?" she asked the girl conspiratorially.

"My mama," she answered. "She wants me to go to bed but I don't wanna, and she always telled the same stories all the time."

Marian nodded gravely. "That is a problem," she said. "But she is probably really worried about you."

"Nu-uh," she said. "She just doesn't want to let me play."

"You know," Marian said. "I bet I know a few stories you've never heard before."

The girl looked at her. "Really?" she asked, skeptical as only little children could be.

"Really," she said. "I'll make you a deal. How about, if you go listen to your mother, and do what she tells you I'll tell you a brand new story."

"Can Molly listen too?" she asked, showing Marian an unadorned straw doll.

"Of course," she said.

The girl looked at Marian. "Pinky promise?" she held out her little pinky. Marian looked at it and the little girl sighed. "You have to hold out your pinky, too." Hiding a smile, Marian did so and watched as the little girl locked fingers with her. Satisfied, the girl crawled out from behind the bush and ran through the camp. Marian followed at a more sedate pace.

"Genevieve, there you are!" The woman explained with the weariness of a parent used to her child's escapades.  
"Mama, mama she said if I was being good and listened she would telled me a story I never heared before!" Genevieve raced up to her mother and pointed back at Marian who smiled gently at the woman.

"She did, did she?" the mother asked.

Genevieve nodded. "Can she? Please?"

"I don't see why not," the woman said. "But only if you get ready for bed right this minute."

Genevieve giggled and clapped her hands and then ran into a small tent that was really more of a sheet draped over an overhanging branch with a couple of poles holding up the sides.

"I hope that's all right," Marian said. "I noticed her hiding and I thought I could help."

The woman brushed blonde hair with a hint of grey out of her eyes and gave Marian a tired smile. "If you don't mind, I'd actually really appreciate it. Gen has me wrapped up and twisted around all day, anything that makes her get ready for bed is a blessing. My name is Hannah, by the way."

"Marian," she shook hands.

Hannah nodded. "Yes, I saw you come in with the men. It was shock, to be honest. We didn't think any more people would be joining us."

Just then Genevieve's voice could be heard coming from the tent. "Mama!"

Hannah sighed. "Come on, I guess it's story time."

Marian sat by Genevieve's bedroll. "And Will was trapped. Princess Alyss was bound to the magic blue stone, her protection gone. The sorcerer was telling her to hurt Will and there was nothing she or he could do stop it. And then," Marian lowered her voice and Genevieve's eyes got wide.

"What? What happened?"

"Will did the only thing he could do. He said three words. 'I love you.' And suddenly, Princess Alyss could move again! With those words she broke free of the magic blue stone and knocked the evil sorcerer out. Sir Horace came in and helped Will capture him so he couldn't harm anybody else. And Will and Princess Alyss lived happily ever after."

Marian smiled as Genevieve clapped. "Can you tell another story?" she asked. Marian shook her head.

"It's time for you to go to bed, but maybe if your]'re good I can tell you another one tomorrow night," she said, looking at Hannah for confirmation. "And your mother is going to tell me if you were good enough."

"I promise," Genevieve said. "I'll be really, really good."

"Good night," Marian said and the little girl snuggled into her small blanket, the day's events catching up with her.

"Thank you," Hannah said quietly as they left. "I hadn't heard that story before, either. I know how Gen loves new stories."

"I like telling them," Marian said. "They remind me of home." She had told Gen the story of when Alyss had been captured in Castle Macindaw and Will had gone to rescue her. Recounting the familiar tale, scaled down a bit for a young one's ears, had brought a sudden and sharp stab of homesickness. She wondered how they were faring, if Araluen was winning, and what her friends were doing. _I wonder if they even notice I'm gone_, she wondered. But she shook her head, closing her eyes against the threatening tears and banishing them before they could fall. She was here now, she would do her job and help the people she could. Even if they weren't the people she wanted most to help. She would do all of that without giving anything about her true origins away. Somehow.


	6. Fly Through the Sky

Her days took on a pattern after that night, as she became more familiar with the camp and its people. She started telling stories only to Genevieve, but then her audience continued to grow. At first it was just the children but eventually many of the adults joined in as well. Instead of telling stories beside the children's beds, she would sit next to the fire after supper and tell tales of Araluen.

These were some of her favorite times because it gave her a chance to visit her home and her friends, couched as fairy tales. Sometimes she would alter the details a bit, especially details about the Rangers, so the sharper adults wouldn't get suspicious about her own origins. She told them about Will, about Horace and Halt, Alyss and Princess Cassandra.

During this time she, Jenny, and Hannah became friends. Marian was often put on the chores list with at least one of them, and they would eat meals together. She never had very many female friends growing up, except Carey, and it was nice to talk to the women without having to prove anything about herself, like she had to do during her training.

She got to know that Little John was sweet on Lucy and Marian thought the woman returned the big man's feelings, though Lucy would never admit it. She heard tales about King Richard and the Holy Land, how he traveled there to win the land back from the infidels who seemed to think it was their Holy Land too. Personally, Marian didn't see the point but she didn't make her comments on the war known. She learned about the Sheriff and Prince John, about the laws that were piled on the people until the people could no longer support them.

Robin gave her a week to settle in before they started sending her out of the camp. He couldn't afford not to use someone of her skills, despite the fact that she hadn't been there that long. Marian got the small-time jobs, guarding those making food and money deliveries to the poor residents around Sherwood and making sure Robin and his people got back safely.

Despite her presence on the deliveries, Marian still felt useless. It seemed like they were pacifying her rather than letting her really do something important. Sometimes it even felt like the outlaws thought Sky was more useful than she was. During the second week, this point of view was made clear when Robin asked her to come to his tent for a meeting. When she got there she opened the flap and Robin was bent over a piece of paper. Camille, the redheaded woman who had been the first to object to her presence when she entered the camp that first day, stood looking over his shoulder. Both of them looked up when she stepped inside.

"Marian," Robin said with a smile. She wanted to respond in kind but Camille's smirk soured her mood.

"Hello Robin. You wanted to talk to me?"

"We need to use your horse," Camille said.

Marian blinked. The idea of someone else besides her or a few select Rangers riding Sky was so foreign it took her a moment to process what Camille had said.

"Excuse me?"

Robin shot an annoyed glance at Camille before answering more carefully. "There is a supply warehouse we are planning to hit. Things would go easier and we could carry a lot more if we had Sky with us."

"Well I would be happy to help," Marian said. "All you had to do was ask."

"We don't need you," Camille said. "Just your pony." Her smile was thin. "You haven't been here long enough to get the privilege of going on something like this."

"Enough Camille," Robin said. His voice was chilly. "Thank you for bringing the warehouse inventory. I'd like to talk to Marian. Alone."

Camille looked at him, affronted. "But, Robin—"

"If you want Sky, you get me," Marian interrupted. She should have waited until Camille left. She should have resolved this in private, it's what Will would have done. But Camille's attitude pushed her over the edge and Marian spoke without thinking.

Both of them looked back at her and this time Robin seemed a little uncomfortable. "Marian, we have plenty of good riders who have done this before. I hate to say this, but we do need someone more…experienced with this kind of thing."

Marian would have laughed, if she hadn't been so angry. If he really knew who she was, he wouldn't hesitate to put her on this mission. He also wouldn't ask her to let someone else ride Sky. "This isn't about my not wanting someone else riding her, which I don't," she glanced at Camille. "What I mean is, it isn't possible for anyone else to ride her but me."

Camille scoffed and even Robin looked a little skeptical. He smiled like he was simply humoring her, rather than really listening to her. "Look," Marian said impatiently. "If you don't believe me you are welcome to try. If you find a rider then Sky can go with you, no questions asked."

"That seems fair enough," Camille said. Robin looked sharply at her. She had just roped him into a deal he wasn't sure he was ready for. If he refused to take the deal now, the whole camp would know about it by supper. But Camille wasn't paying attention to Robin, she was staring at Marian with a look of triumph on her face and Marian felt a slightly unjust thrill at the prospect of proving her wrong.

"And if you can't," Marian added, smiling. "I come on the mission, with Sky, no questions asked."

Robin nodded, but he appeared reserved. Camille, however, grinned. "Whatever you say Marian."

Marian spun and walked out of the tent without responding. She marched over to Sky, who was relaxing in the afternoon sun, munching on the grass near her feet. "Hey girl," Marian murmured. She rubbed Sky's neck and the pony nudged her with her nose. "There's something you've got to do, if you're all right with it."

Sky snorted and Marian could hear people behind her. _Looks like you've stirred something up._

"Maybe just a little," Marian replied. "They think just anyone can ride you."

Sky stomped her foot in irritation. _I'd like to see them try_.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she asked. "Are you up for a demonstration?"

Sky tossed her head and whinnied. Marian grinned. "That's my girl." Then she turned around, her arm around Sky's neck, to face her two doubters. "Well Robin? Who wants to try first?"

"What are we trying?" Alan asked, walking up to them. Others had slowed or stopped all together to see what was going on. Alan was just the one to voice what everyone else was thinking.

"I'm trying it," Robin said. "It's only fair."

"Marian thinks she's special," Camille said. "She thinks she is the only one who can ride her horse."

"I'm not the special one," she said while putting the saddle on her pony. "It's all Sky. She's very selective." Marian glanced over and she could've sworn Sky was preening. When she cinched the last buckle, she gestured to Robin. "Go ahead."

Robin looked at her warily, probably one of the only people who thought this might be a bad idea, and stepped up to Sky. The horse butted her head affectionately against Robin and he relaxed a little. He swung himself easily into the saddle.

"I'm not sure what you—" He wasn't able to finish the sentence because in the blink of an eye Sky twisted beneath him and sent Robin flying through the air. He landed on the ground with a grunt and then lay there for a few moments.

Marian walked over to him, offering a hand to help him up. "I did warn you," she said. Robin accepted the help, albeit a little ungraciously, and then brushed grass and dirt off of his pants scowling at Sky who stood placidly in place. "She looks so easy-going."

"She is. When you don't try to ride her," she smirked. Robin glared at her but didn't respond.

"I'll have a go!" Alan said from the crowd before she could say more. People grinned and Marian glanced to Sky who swished her tail._ Let him try._

"All right Alan, go ahead." Grinning, the thief stepped up to the horse and mounted. It took even less time to send him flying through the air. Alan didn't seem to mind the bruises. He even asked to try again.

There were a surprising amount of volunteers and each one didn't stay on for more than a breath. Camille never tried it; she only stood there scowling. When they finally ran out of people willing to try Marian unsaddled Sky and scratched her behind the ears. "Good job girl," she murmured.

"All right Marian," Robin said through gritted teeth. As more and more people had flown through the air, Robin had become increasingly distressed. "You've made your point. You're on the team for tomorrow, with Sky."

"Wonderful." Marian felt a sense of victory. This would show them not to listen to her.

Robin nodded stiffly and walked back to his tent. Camille left in the other direction and the rest of the crowd had dispersed except for Friar Tuck. Marian nodded to him. "Hello Friar. You didn't want a turn?"

"I think we all got the message," he said. Something in his tone made Marian wince a little and her good mood faded, to be replaced by something akin to shame. "Do you think the spectacle was necessary?" he asked, rubbing Sky's head gently.

"They wouldn't listen to me, Tuck. I had to show them I was serious," she answered defensively.

"In front of everyone?" His eyes were kind but the words still made Marian feel small. He knew she was referring to Robin's little flight. She had been embarrassed when it was her tumbling through the air, before she learned the secret to riding Ranger ponies. And that was just in front of two people. This had been in front of the entire campsite. Even though he should have listened, she really didn't have to embarrass him publicly. She could have done it in private.

"He didn't have to volunteer," she said weakly. "Someone else could have done it."

"I think you know him enough to realize he wouldn't do that," Tuck said gently. "Just something to think on." Tuck gave Sky a last pat and then wandered back towards the center of camp leaving Marian and her horse alone. Suddenly her victory didn't seem quite as sweet.

The creature sneezed when he came out the other side of the gateway, squeezing himself through a large opening in a tree. This world definitely had a different scent, one he didn't like. Growling, he licked the blood off of his claws, blood from the fools who had tried to stop him from coming through. No one comes between a _valkan_ and it's target.

He shook his fur, trying to get rid of the sensation on his skin. He didn't belong here and he didn't like it. A wash of anger moved through him as he thought about the lone apprentice that was his reason for coming to this place. He wanted to make her pay for it. But, the boss never gave him a timeline for finishing his mission. If he was going to be stuck here in this other place he was going to have a little fun. Besides, he was hungry and he couldn't hunt well on an empty stomach.

The _valkan_ lifted his nose to the wind and got a scent, a mixture of scents really. But in that mixture he smelled humans and his mouth watered. It wasn't the human he was looking for, but he knew he wouldn't have a problem finding her. Right now, it was time to feed.


	7. Special Delivery

He had stuck her with guard duty. Marian huffed as she scanned the area in front of the warehouse, trying to peer through the shadows. It already felt like they had taken too long, but she had mentioned it fifteen minutes ago and she was ignored. So, she continued to guard. Her bow was strung and an arrow was notched but the string was relaxed. Marian could hear the murmured voices of Robin and the other men inside. Sky was with them and they were trying to figure out which supplies to put on the horse and which to carry with them. She was catching their nerves and so she steadied her breathing. Even if guard duty wasn't ideal, it was her job and she was going to do it right.

Robin hadn't spoken to her much the whole way there except to give her orders. It stung a little but she didn't try to start a conversation. If he didn't want to talk, then so be it. He hadn't even let her be a part of the team that took out the posted guards. She had waited in the back with Sky until the Sheriff's men were unconscious and tied up in the barn. Then he had posted her at the door and told her to wait.

"It's like I'm being punished," she muttered. But even in her bad mood, she was still alert and because of that she heard strange voices coming towards her. She straightened and then moved back into the shadows, kicking the door behind her once to warn the men inside of possible danger. The voices died down inside and Marian concentrated, realizing there were two men coming towards them. _Probably the soldiers' relief_ she thought, mentally kicking Robin and everyone else in that barn. If they had listened to her, they wouldn't be in this situation right now! Instead they had run out of time and she had to fix it.

"Hey, Connor, hope you haven't fallen asleep yet," one of the men yelled out as they came closer. The warehouse was on the edge of a small town. The garrison there employed maybe fifteen men, only because that was were supplies were stored before they were moved on to Nottingham and other places around England. If anything was ever missing, the locals were interrogated and severely punished even if the culprits were never found. Food didn't often go missing from here. Robin had planned to leave some sort of calling card to keep the villagers from getting punished but he might not have to if they got caught now.

There were only two smaller buildings blocking the soldiers' view of the warehouse, one on each side of the dirt track that wound through the town. The path curved to the left around one of the buildings and Marian could see the bobbing orange glow of a lantern grow bigger as they rounded the corner. The soldiers' banter ceased and they froze for a moment. Then the man not holding the lantern brought up a crossbow.

"Stop!" he ordered. Marian didn't move, but underneath her hood she rolled her eyes. "State your name and your business here!"

Marian pushed her hood back, moving her bow behind her back, and smiled at them. "I'm so sorry, I seem to have lost my way. My horse ran off, and I've been looking for her."

The crossbow didn't go down, but the arrow wasn't released either. She saw the two soldiers look at each other, still suspicious. She put her bow down quietly, hiding it in the shadow by the door. Then she moved towards them, her hands up to make them believe she was unarmed. "You haven't seen her, have you? Shaggy, grey, little white star on the nose?"

"No, ma'am, I'm afraid we haven't. Stay where you are please," the one with the weapon said as she moved even closer. The one with the lantern moved to her right. Marian eyed the crossbow, knowing she would have to disable that one first. The other one would be busy messing with the lantern.

Marian sighed. "That's everything I own! Now what am I going to do?"

"Stay where you are!" the man barked. Marian stopped, wide-eyed, and the soldier softened his voice. "Ma'am, this is an area you do not have permission to be near."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. You see, I just saw her run this way and I chased after her. I didn't even pay attention to where—"

She moved while she kept talking to give her a few extra moments of surprise, which was all she needed. Marian grabbed the crossbow and pushed it to the side, kicking the man in the stomach and bringing her arm down on his wrist, trying to break his hold on the weapon. She wrenched it out of his hands and threw it. The soldier grabbed her wrist and then punched her right underneath her chest bone. She doubled over and couldn't breathe, but before he could do anything she threw herself at him, tumbling them both to the ground. She grabbed her saxe knife and pressed it to the man's throat. "Don't move," she said. He didn't know she had no plans to actually hurt him, and she felt bad about the fear in his eyes.

She looked up and saw his partner inching towards the crossbow on the ground. She threw her other knife to land only inches from his hand. "I said don't move."

"Boys!" she called. The soldier at the mercy of her knife paled when he realized she wasn't alone. "A little help here." The barn door opened and Robin strode out, carrying two coils of rope that must have been inside.

"You gentlemen picked the wrong night to be on time for your shift," he said. Robin walked up to the one near the crossbow. "Hands, please." The soldier glowered but did as he asked and Robin tied him up. Little John then led him inside while Robin came to tie up the other soldier. Marian let him up and the soldier didn't do much in the way of resistance. Robin brought him into the barn with only a nod to Marian, and had both of the captives sit by their unconscious comrades near the back, where sacks of potatoes were piled up.

"Tell the Sheriff when he asks that I send my regards," Robin said. "And the people of England thank you for your service and generous donation." He leaned closer to them and his eyes had gone cold. "If I hear that you've punished the people of this village for what happened tonight, we'll be back and we won't let you off so easily." Then he stood back up and nodded to Little John, who gagged them. Marian went to Sky, stroking her nose and noticing the full saddlebags.

"Are we ready to go?" Marian asked.

Robin nodded. "We've got enough. Let's go."

They left the warehouse and the soldiers, running into the forest before Robin called a halt. Most of them were winded but at least they were hidden and far enough away to discourage retaliation. "We need to split up and make deliveries tonight. If we can spread out the food and supplies now, they won't be able to recover it.

"Rob, the medical supplies we found, they really need to get to Sarah," Little John said.

Robin ran his hand through his hair. The medical supplies had been a huge bonus, and Sarah was an old friend of his as well as an old supporter of his men. "I know. But she lives in Barnsdale, that's 50 miles away."

"We have a horse," Little John said pointedly.

"That, as Marian pointed out, can only be ridden by her," Robin said without looking at her.

"Marian, what if you were riding her?" John asked.

"As long as I was with her, it would be fine," she answered warily, suspecting where he was going with the question and not sure she liked it.

"Robin, you can go with her." Marian closed her eyes, sometimes hating when she was right. "Sarah won't talk to anyone but you and Marian has the horse. We can take care of the deliveries closer to home."

Robin looked around at the men waiting for his order. Then he nodded. "Do it." Marian mounted Sky first while he handed out the food and supplies to the others. Once he was finished she held out a hand. He grabbed it and swung up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall off. It was strange having him so close to her; having anyone so close to her. She had never ridden double before and the saddle was small enough that she couldn't help but lean back against him just to keep her balance.

Marian glanced at Little John, who was struggling to hide a smile and she glared at him. "You kids have fun," he said.

Neither of them answered and Marian kicked Sky into a lope, a pace the Ranger pony could keep for hours, and they rode through the forest as the night waned and the sun rose on another day.

They were walking now, letting the pony have a break. It was hard work carrying two riders as well as full packs and Marian didn't want to injure Sky. Marian was on the left side of the horse, holding her reins and Robin was on the other. They had ridden in silence because it was too difficult to talk while riding at a canter. But the silence had continued when they started walking and Marian felt its weight grow between them. She felt Sky watching her, and the pony nudged her arm. _Well?_

Marian cleared her throat. "Robin, I'm," she paused, trying to get her voice to work. "I'm sorry about the other day, with Sky. It was…a bit much."

They kept walking, and she couldn't see his reaction so she waited. Marian didn't think he was going to respond to her and then she heard him sigh. "You don't have to apologize Marian. I had it coming, when I didn't take your word for it." Marian thought she detected a bit of a smile in his voice. "I think Alan had some fun, at least."

"He did seem to enjoy getting bucked off a horse more than most people do," she smiled gently and Robin laughed. They kept walking but the silence felt lighter now. They walked through midday and then mounted Sky for a second time. It wasn't until the sun was closer to the horizon than its zenith that Marian could see the tops of the houses that indicated they had reached the town of Barnsdale. Robin directed her towards the eastern edge of town where the shabbier homes were constructed. It was nearing evening by the time they stopped at one of the last houses. It looked like a one room house with a thatch roof that seriously needed a repair. There was a small garden outside surrounded by a makeshift fence. It looked well loved and gave the otherwise shabby house a feeling of peace.

Robin dismounted first and Marian saw movement at one of the un-shuttered windows. Then the door burst open and Marian sat on Sky in shock as a wave of children mobbed the young outlaw. They clamored for his attention and Robin laughed, hoisting a young girl onto his hip and rustling the hair of another boy. There were five of them, some of them blonde and freckled and looked enough alike where Marian would have guessed them to be siblings. But there were two who didn't look anything like the others or each other, which indicated to her they must be foster children.

Marian waited a few minutes before dismounting herself. The little girl Robin held looked at her and then the other children went quiet. She could see their distrust of her, which she assumed stemmed from a general distrust of strangers, but because she was with Robin they didn't back away.

"Who is that, Robin?" the little girl asked. Marian stayed by her horse, patting Sky absently, and waited for introductions to be made.

"This is my friend, Marian," Robin said. Marian smiled gently and he lowered his voice to a mock whisper. "She is really nice."

She blushed a little but continued to smile at the children. "Well any friend of Robin's is a friend of ours," a voice called out from the porch.

The girl Robin was holding scrambled down and ran back to the woman who had appeared in the doorway. She was older with hair more grey than blonde, and her face was lined with wrinkles. But her eyes twinkled at them in a way that told Marian her mind was just as sharp as it had been during the prime of her youth. While the woman bent down to hear what the little girl was whispering in her ear, Marian realized a toddler had come up to her. He was a small boy with solemn eyes, one of the children who didn't look like the others. He had a dark complexion and hair that stuck out in all directions. Marian hadn't been around small children much but she followed her instincts and knelt down so she could be eye-level with him.

"Hello there," she said softly. "What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer her, just looked between her and her pony. "Her name is Sky," she said. At the mention of her name the pony turned her head slowly and lowered it towards them. "She likes meeting new friends, would you like to pat her?" she signaled Sky behind her back to give her the okay and the little boy nodded. Marian held out a hand to him and she was surprised when the boy took it. Marian held out her other hand slowly, showing the boy how to pet Sky on the nose and he mimicked her perfectly. Sky nuzzled the boy's hand, which looked small against the pony's head. Then she huffed and the puff of hair stirred the little boy's hair. Marian was afraid it would scare him but instead, he giggled. Then he replied the same way to Sky by blowing in her face and Marian smiled.

She looked up and saw Robin and the other children looking at her in surprise and Sarah was looking at her shrewdly. Suddenly afraid she had done something wrong, she asked "What?"

Robin didn't answer her, he just looked at her like he had seen a whole other side of her. It was Sarah who finally spoke. "I haven't heard a peep out of the lad for months, ever since his parents left him and I took him in. I still don't know what his name his."

Marian looked at the small boy, who was laughing and blowing at Sky as if he were talking to her. "They left him alone?" She knew what that felt like, to be all alone and not know who your parents were or why they were gone.

Sarah nodded. "Aye, I took him in when I found him. Even though I didn't birth all the children here, they're mine just the same," she smiled. "I see you got some things to drop off, Robin?"

He nodded and asked if there were any helpers available. The children volunteered all at once, and the young boy pressed into Marian's side as the rest of them crowded around Sky, each grabbing the small packages Robin handed out to them. She put her arm around the boy protectively. "Shhhh," she said. "It's all right."

The rest of the children left in a whirlwind of motion and voices. She looked at the boy. "I think it's time to go inside now, don't you think?"

He considered her for a moment and then nodded. He patted the pony on the nose once more and Marian stood up, still holding his hand.

"Bye Sky."

Marian looked down in shock at the boy who had just spoken, the boy who apparently hadn't spoken for months. Sky nudged him in farewell and he laughed. Robin was smiling at her with joy that lit up his face, something she hadn't seen on him before. Marian ducked her head. She hadn't really done anything, it was all Sky, and yet Robin was looking at _her_.

Sarah poked her head out of the door. "You three better get in here or you'll catch a chill!" Robin rolled his eyes and the little boy tugged Marian's hand.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me boy," Sarah called good-naturedly from inside. Robin winced and Marian laughed. "And you better wipe your boots before you come in or I'll whack you with a spoon." Sarah poked her head out again, "Not you dear, of course," she said to Marian.

Marian beamed at Robin who looked a little offended. When they entered the small house, after scraping off their boots, Marian noticed the corner towards the back of the house where there was a pile of blankets. Then the pile moved and she realized there were two children lying there. The others were quiet around them, but she could see the older ones bringing water and showing them the treats Robin had brought.

"How are they?" Robin asked. His eyes were tight with concern and Sarah's face fell when she glanced over at her other two children.

"No better and no worse. They hardly take anything to eat anymore, and it's a struggle to get them to drink. I'm trying to keep them comfortable but with no money for food anyway," she cleared her throat. "They're strong though, I know it."

The little boy left Marian's side and went to sit quietly by the sick children. Robin pulled out a small bag from underneath his cloak and handed it to the elderly woman. "I found these," he said. "They should help."

Sarah looked inside the bag of medical ingredients and froze, shocked. Then she just stared at the bag in her hand like it had appeared out of thin air. "Robin," the emotion in her voice made Marian's own eyes sting. "Robin I can't thank you enough. You've already done so much for us…"

Robin squeezed her shoulder. "You don't need to thank me, I only wish I could help more. You're doing a good thing Sarah, taking care of these children."

She shook her head. "And you're taking care of us." She turned to Marian. "This boy here is like my own grandson. I knew him when he was little you know, his parents would stop through here and bring him along," Marian looked at Robin who shifted uncomfortably under the praise. "Running around, causing all sorts of trouble," she smiled with such genuine affection Marian could only smile in return. "He hasn't changed much, but I thank the good Lord every day for it."

He rubbed his neck and wouldn't meet Marian's eyes. "All right Sarah, you don't need to tell Marian that."

She laughed. "Oh, I've embarrassed him," she said not the least bit apologetic. "Go on, boy, go say hello to them and I'll mix up something for supper."

"It's all right," Marian said just before Robin was about to object as well. "We couldn't impose, I know you have little as it is."

"Nonsense," she said sternly. "This is my house, and you're my guests. You're staying for supper."

Marian didn't usually have qualms about arguing, but there was something about Sarah that told her there would be no winning if she chose to argue this point. So instead, she went outside and brought in some of her own food supplies to share. There were many mouths to feed and Marian was determined not to overburden Sarah and her family.

The older woman saw the food when Marian came back in and she nodded her approval. "Come over here, you can help me with the cooking."

Marian walked to the left side of the house, where a long table was placed next to the hearth. She watched the older woman, who showed her new tips and tricks for cooking she had never seen before. While they worked, Marian would glance over and see Robin talking softly with the sick children, who were now sitting up, and playing games with the others. He was patient with them and when he laughed he did so fully, without pretense or filter. He was happy here, with these people, and she could tell he truly cared about them.

During supper they all sat at the table where the food had been prepared. Even the children who were sick made it to the chairs with the help of their brothers and sisters. The little boy who spoke two words to Sky now sat on Marian's lap. At first she was afraid of hurting him or having him fall and hurt himself and she didn't want to do anything wrong. But he leaned against and she put her arm around him like it was the most natural thing. It was oddly comforting to have a small child trust her like that.

Their supper was soup made with whatever Sarah could find to put in it. It was watery, but it was hot, and they were able to supplement it with some of Marian's travel cakes which the children loved. They chatted with her about anything that came to mind and for a brief moment she was reminded of the Ranger Gatherings, when so many voices talked all at once it was impossible to follow any one conversation. It was a lot of noise, but it felt like home.

She slipped out after dinner for a breath of air. Marian greeted Sky and fed her some grain from her hand, rubbing Sky's mane affectionately. The sun was almost gone and in the west the sky burned gold and red while the grey of twilight encroached from the east. There was a breeze that carried the scent of soil and woodlands and Marian closed her eyes, breathing deep. She could almost imagine that she was back at the cabin with Will, giving Sky one last rub down before bed.

She heard soft footsteps in the grass and she looked up to see Robin coming towards her. He smiled and then shyly held out his hand for Sky. The pony stretched out her muzzle and allowed him to pet her.

"They like you," Robin said.

Marian looked down. "I like them. They remind me of home a little bit." When she glanced back up he saw her looking at her curiously. Hoping to stave off his questions she said, "I can see why you do it."

"Do what?"

"This," she opened her hands. "This whole thing. You really care about them, don't you?"

He was silent for a moment, looking at Sky but not really seeing her. "Some people think I do it for the gratitude or for the fame." He flashed her a cheeky grin and added, "Which isn't all that bad don't get me wrong."

"But Sarah and her children, they're like family to me. After…" he cleared his throat. "After my parents died, I was supposed to be in charge of Locksley. I had no clue what I was doing and before I knew it the Sheriff was running everything. The people were starving; my people, the ones I was supposed to protect. I failed them."

He looked so guilty Marian wanted to hug him and comfort him in some way. Instead she wrapped her arms around herself and said, "You didn't fail Robin. It wasn't your fault."

He shook his head. "I should've known better. I could never live up to my parents." She sincerely doubted that but before she could say so he was already speaking again. "I did the only thing I could do. I broke the law. If I couldn't save my own family I was going to save everyone else's. If that made me an outlaw, so be it."

"You can't save everyone," she said softly.

He looked up and met her eyes. What she saw there helped her understand why so many people wanted to follow him. "I can try."

They were silent for a few minutes and Marian looked up to see the first of the stars wink in view. She was getting used to these different constellations but they were still another reminder of how far away from home she really was.

"What about you?" Robin asked.

Marian looked at him. "What about me?"

"Well, I told you why I was here. Why are you? Where you are from? Strange as it sounds I still don't know a lot about you," he smiled but she could see this was more than just polite chatter.

What could she tell him? Marian found herself wanting to be honest with him, to tell him about where she came from and why she was here. He wouldn't be afraid of her because she was a Ranger, he didn't even know what that meant. But she couldn't. She was going to have to lie. She was surprised how much it hurt.

"I'm nothing special," she said. "I was…kicked out of my home." _Not technically a lie_. "There was fighting there and I wasn't allowed to stay. I abandoned my own friends and travelled here," she said bitterly.

"I think there is more to the story than that," he said gently. But Marian shook her head and he tried one more time. "And all your skills, your shooting, your horse, even your cloak, that just happened?"

The corner of Marian's mouth twitched into a half smile. "My father taught me." Robin nodded but she could tell he was disappointed.

"But I'll tell you one thing," she said without thinking. She had felt something there between them and she didn't want to lose it so she acted on impulse. She had to give him something. Marian took out her bronze oak leaf medallion and held it out for him to see. The starlight glinted dully off the metal and Robin looked at her with a question in his eyes. "This is my most important possession," she said. "It means everything to me. It's a symbol of my home, what I stand for, who I am. I can't tell you more," she silently begged him to understand. "But without it, I am lost."

Robin reached out and closed her fingers over the oak leaf. "Marian Harwood, you are the most confusing and frustrating person I have met. You just gave me so many more questions than answers." She worried that he didn't understand the importance of what she told him but when he looked at her and smiled she realized she had nothing to worry about. "Thank you."

"If you two are leaving tonight, you better get started," Sarah called from the doorway. Robin jumped at her voice and dropped Marian's hand.

Sarah smiled and to fill the silence Marian said, "Thank you Sarah, for the supper."

Sarah shook her head as most of the children ran outside to say their goodbyes. "I should be thanking you."

The little boy came up to Sky and patted her on the leg to say goodbye. When Marian went over and knelt next to him she said, "Sky is going to miss you. But I'll try to bring her back sometime, okay?"

He nodded and then hugged her. She felt his tiny arms gently squeeze her neck and then he stood up on tiptoe to whisper in her ear, his breath warm against her skin. "My name James." Marian pulled back and looked at him in astonishment. She glanced up to see Sarah watching them, confusion and delight warring across her face.

"James," Marian said, a smile spreading across her face. "Should we tell her?" she nodded in Sarah's direction. James nodded and they walked over to her hand in hand. When Marian told her what he had said, Sarah knelt down and pulled the boy into a fierce hug. Robin, who had gone inside to say goodbye to the children who were sick, came back out just in time.

"He told us his name," Marian said, savoring the happiness that bubbled inside her. Sometimes it was the smallest things that could bring about the most joy.

It took longer than she had thought for the two of them to get on Sky and be ready to go. Sarah had finally shooed everyone inside so as not to hold them up any longer. She kept a hand on Sky's saddle and looked around to make sure they were alone. There was a small chill of unease when she saw Sarah's face.

"What is it?" Robin asked, apparently noticing the same thing Marian had.

"I didn't want to say with the young ones to hear. But I've heard from some friends, farmers and such passing up this way from Nottinghamshire, that there have been reports of wolf attacks," she said. "You two be careful, you hear?"

"Wolves? Attacking humans?"

Sarah nodded. "It could just be rumors, but something has them talking."

Marian closed her hand over Sarah's. "We'll be careful," she said. "Thank you for the warning."

She nodded and then stepped back. Marian kicked Sky into a canter once again, wanting to cover as much distance as possible during the night. They didn't want to stay with Sarah and bring the attention of the authorities on her and her family. The night was clear and riding Sky with Robin's arms around her gave Marian a thrill of freedom. So she pushed Sarah's warning and thoughts of the Sheriff to the back of her mind, content simply to ride.

They were a little more than halfway back to the campsite when they heard screaming. Sky jolted to a halt and pricked her ears forward. They had been using the road for easy travel, and the screams were definitely coming from up ahead. Then they heard snarling.

"The rumors must be true," Marian said grimly as she urged Sky into a gallop. The Ranger pony responded instantly even though they had already travelled a long way. Marian could sense Robin readying his weapons and she bemoaned the fact that because they were riding double there was no room for her to get her own bow ready.

As they charged towards the sound the screaming had already stopped, but she could hear growling over the pounding of Sky's hooves. They rounded a bend in the road and Robin let loose an arrow but it flew harmlessly through the air as the wolf disappeared into the trees before they could get a good look. Sky skidded to a halt once again, her sides heaving, and Marian leapt off of her pony, loosing into the trees after the rapidly disappearing creature. She heard a pained snarl, telling her the arrow had hit its mark, but the creature didn't slow and it was soon lost to view.

Marian stared after it. Whatever that thing was had been too big and too fast to be a normal wolf. But that didn't make any sense. She was supposed to be safe here, right? Nobody knew she had gone through. She shook her head sharply, annoyed with herself. "I'm just being paranoid," she muttered.

It was quiet behind her and she suddenly remembered that the wolf had been attacking someone. She whirled around and saw Robin kneeling over a person on the ground. The road itself was dark with blood. She rushed over, but before she could say anything Robin looked at her and shook his head slightly. Marian looked down at the body and paled. She felt sick. The throat was gone, ripped to shreds. Claw marks could be seen on either side of the man's chest and there was a huge bite taken out of the leg.

"God," Robin said. "If only we had been a few minutes sooner. Did you see that thing?" He looked out into the forest the way the creature had disappeared. "It was huge. How has someone not seen that wolf until now?"

Marian shook her head. "I—I don't know." She couldn't look away from the wounds and from the tracks in the dirt. Flashes of memory overlapped with reality as she remembered past scenes similar to this one, only it was a Ranger on the ground.

"Marian?" Robin asked, standing up and putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, telling herself this wasn't the same place. This was a wolf attack, definitely a wolf. "Are you all right?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm fine. I've just never seen a wolf that big." She tried to smile to show him she was fine but it felt too fake. "We should get back to camp, make sure it doesn't get that far. After we move him," she nodded to the body on the road.

Marian moved to grab the man's feet but Robin's hand on her arm stopped her. "Is there something I need to know?"

She couldn't tell him. She didn't even know if her suspicions were right and he would never believe her anyway. She ignored the warning in her brain and shook her head. "No, nothing."

He let her go, but continued looking at her with concern. "You would tell me, right, if something was wrong?"

"Of course," she told him. "Come on, help me move him. We need to get back." Robin reluctantly dropped the conversation and he helped her move the unfortunate man to the side of the road. When they were done she tried to wipe the blood off of her hands, but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't come completely off. They didn't know who the man was or what he was doing so they didn't know of anyone to contact about the death. Robin said a short prayer over him, after covering his body with branches. Then they mounted Sky once again, and rode hard towards camp, any good feeling they had from the evening before washed away by the blood on their hands

Later, they arrived at the campsite, sweaty, tired, and out of breath. The moment Sky stopped, Robin leapt off of her back and went to find Little John, to talk about the wolf attacks. Marian stayed with Sky, taking off her tack, and giving her a thorough and well-deserved rub down. "Good girl," Marian murmured. "You did well today. Tug would be proud." She continued to talk to Sky, who lipped at her shirt to reciprocate the comfort.

"John says they've had no sightings of anything like a wolf," Robin said, walking up to her. "They've heard of attacks around here but no confirmation, until we came back. It's a lone wolf," he reassured her. "We'll be able to bring it down if it comes near here."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, of course. There's nothing to worry about."

Robin nodded. "Get some rest. The others are already done with their deliveries." He looked like he wanted to say something more, but after a moment he turned away. Marian gave Sky another pat and then went to her own small tent to get some sleep. Despite the events of the past day and a half, and the worries they produced, she was asleep as soon as she rolled herself up in her blanket.

The creature sat in the trees, looking over the campsite. Her scent was strong now, he could almost taste it when he opened his mouth. He made noise earlier when they came upon him, but that didn't mean he couldn't move silently when he wanted to. He was upwind of the pony and far enough away that nobody spotted him. If he wanted to, he could kill her right now. His mouth started to water at the thought of her hot, warm blood filling his mouth. Even though he had his fill with the other residents of this strange place, he wouldn't be fully satisfied until his target was just as dead.

It was time to kill her, but surprising the prey in its sleep wasn't quite as fun as taunting it. He wanted her to know she was going to die, to look him in the face and see no hope. He would savor that, especially coming from a Ranger, even a measly apprentice Ranger. He hated their kind and took a delicious pleasure in making them suffer. The creature bared his teeth, its vicious fangs stark white against the blackness of his fur. He was ready.

It felt like she had just crawled into her tent to sleep when she was woken up again. She heard a cacophony of voices, and they sounded anxious and scared. Sky whinnied and that's what really woke her up. Marian crawled out of the tent, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Robin was giving orders to a group of people, others she saw were already taking off into the woods. She ran up to the group and the look on Robin's face confirmed what she already felt in her gut and when he saw her approach he answered her unspoken question.

"Locksley is burning."


	8. Message from Home

Smoke. There was smoke everywhere. It filled the sky and obscured her vision. Fire crackled somewhere behind her and even now she could feel the heat on her skin and see it shimmering in the air. Robin had sent men ahead to try and put the fire out. As soon as she heard the news she saddled Sky and raced towards the village with Robin behind her. When they got there she and Robin realized at this point they could only evacuate the villagers and try to keep the fire from spreading.

Marian raced between the buildings even now, trying to find any of the townspeople still inside their houses. Many had gathered at the edge of town, some were helping save the remaining buildings, and others were still unaccounted for. It was those unaccounted villagers she was looking for. Marian coughed, trying her best to keep her nose and mouth covered. Her eyes watered as she looked at the buildings around her, but it was almost impossible to see. She was about to run on when faint cries alerted her to people trapped by the fire. Frantically she looked around, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

_There!_ A house farther up on her left was spewing smoke after the roof had caught fire from its neighbor. Marian ran up to the door and yelled, "Stand back!" She hoped they could hear her but she didn't have time to wait for a response. Marian started kicking at the door, once, twice, three times until the wood splintered and a family rushed out of their home, the mother clutching one of the children to her chest and gripping the other one tightly by the hand.

She didn't think about it when they first got here, but as she stood in the road she tracked the path of the fire and something struck her as odd. The fire had started on her end of the village and already she could see the remains of houses that had been gutted by the flames. But on the other end she saw another set of flames, as if there had been two starting points. That didn't make any sense to Marian. One accidental fire was unusual enough, but two at the same time?

She continued on her path towards the southern edge of the town, where the ruins of the fire still lay smoking. She didn't quite know what she was looking for, but she knew she was looking for something. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed a splash of dark red on the street in front of her. Marian knelt and brushed her fingers along the stain. It was blood. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and instinct made her look up. When she saw what was standing there, between the blackened husks of the houses, she froze. Everything around her was forgotten as she stared in fear at the creature before her.

She should have known. She should have known she would never be safe. The snarling smile of that human-like creature snapped her out of her fear. She stood, reaching for her bow before her mind could truly connect the filed teeth, slitted gold eyes, and massive hairy limbs into a cohesive picture. It was a _valkan_, cousin to the now extinct _kalkarra_—a monster Will had once hunted with Halt when he was a brand new apprentice. Like the _kalkarra,_ this creature was a hunter. It was intelligent, merciless, and obeyed the orders of its master without question—the perfect assassins.

"Marian Harwood. Apprentice to Will Treaty," the creature spoke. "It's about time."

The noise from the flames and the cries of terrified townspeople and barked orders of the firefighters were muffled as the fire moved away, and it felt like the two of them were in a bubble of quiet. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He sighed. "I thought you Rangers were smart," he said. The words were hard to decipher, obscured as they were by the deep grating of his voice. "Perhaps you meant to ask how I got here." It moved toward her and Marian stepped back at the same pace, keeping an arrow aimed at its heart. She could have shot it then and there, but she wanted to know a few things first.

"We knew where you had gone not long after you went through," he snapped at her. His golden eyes analyzed her every movement. "I was assigned the clean-up duty. Chasing after a runaway apprentice when there is much bigger game to be hunted," he licked his lips and Marian suppressed a shudder. "Marian, you should know better. You can't cheat by running away, that's not fair," he waved a finger at her, mocking her. "You think you are safe in another world? You're not. We will find you, all of you. Once we've begun you can't stop us."

"Will, and Halt, they'll stop you," she said with conviction. "You may have taken us by surprise at first but we found out about you. They will stop you."

"How do you know we haven't already got them?" he taunted. "While you hid, ran away and abandoned them we were slaughtering your kind like the sheep they are."

"You're lying," she said, almost snarling back at him.

He bared his teeth in what she thought was supposed to be a smile but its mouth wasn't built for smiles, so it came out twisted and gruesome. "Are you sure?" he asked. He reached a hairy, paw-like hand tipped with black claws instead of fingernails into its leather vest. Then it tossed a handful of objects at her feet. They clinked together as they landed, the sound dulled by the dirt of the road.

Oak leaves. They were oak leaves, bronze, silver, and gold all mixed together. All of them blood stained. Some were broken or chipped and some had their chains completely missing. As the gleaming metal mixed with the dirt and ash on the ground Marian felt something inside her break. Her arms lowered slowly, letting out the tension in her bow as she gazed in horror at the broken symbols of the Rangers in front of her.

"Marian!"

She snapped her head up. She only caught a glimpse of teeth and golden eyes before she was knocked to the ground by six tons of fur and muscle. She pushed its face away trying her best to sink into the ground and give herself just a few more inches of air.

The valkan's jaws snapped at her neck and it was all she could do to hold him off. She couldn't reach for her saxe knife or he would have her. So Marian kicked up, meeting the soft fur of its belly with her foot but the beast wouldn't budge. She could smell its hot, rancid breath and hear the click of its teeth as they met air less than an inch away from her vulnerable neck.

Pain flared in her side and she bit back a cry as its claws ripped through her shirt and skin, coming away bloody. Still she held him off, but she knew she didn't have much time. Then she heard a thud and the valkan jerked sideways, throwing off its balance and giving her just enough time to draw the saxe knife from its sheath. Without thinking she stabbed upward as hard and fast as she could. Its snarling turned to whining and she pushed the valkan sideways, her knife in its chest and an arrow sticking out of its side.

She knelt on top of it, one knee digging into its chest as she twisted the knife. The valkan glared at her with hate filled eyes as her blood dripped onto its fur. "Are they dead?" she asked, her voice steady and cold. The valkan smiled and laughed, a broken wet sound. She must have pierced a lung.

"You are all dead," it said. "Even if you kill me, another will find you. And another and another until you and all your friends have been ripped apart."

Marian ripped out her throwing knife and put it to the creature's throat. Blood had started to trickle out the side of its snout after it coughed a few times. "Are Will and Halt dead?" she snapped. "Tell me!"

It growled and swiped at her, its claws catching her shoulder and her cheek since she wasn't quick enough to avoid it. The movement brought her blade away from its neck and it lunged up at her ready to tear her throat out. She was knocked backward and Marian brought her saxe knife up. Just as the valkan was about to sink its teeth into her skin, the creature jerked to a stop, impaling itself on the end of her blade.

Blood dripped down her arm on to her shirt, bright red and sticky. She pushed the body off of her in disgust. Footsteps pounded in the dirt and she whirled, ready for another attack.

"Whoah," Robin said, coming to a stop with his hands up. He looked pale and worried. "Marian, it's me. It's just me. Are, are you all right?"

Marian looked at him without recognizing him. Then she saw a glint of light at his feet. One of the oak leaves had been knocked around in the scuffle and was separated from the others. She swallowed a cry of despair and grabbed up the badge. It was a silver one and she clutched it tight, her knuckles turning white and the edges of the medallion digging into her palm. _What if it's Will's? What if it's Halt, or Gilan, or Crowley?_ Names ran through her head over and over again and a keening noise started in the back of her throat. Hot tears started running down her cheeks as she gazed unseeing at the road.

"Marian," Robin's voice called to her, calm and soft as if he were approaching a wounded wild animal. She saw movement and then her vision was taken up by green and brown as he knelt before her. Then all she could see was his face, his eyes. They were worried and desperate. She felt his callused hands take hers and ease her grip on the silver oak leaf, though he didn't try to take it, which was a good thing. "Marian, we have to get back."

"They're dead," she whispered to him. "I left them and they're dead, and I don't even know who…" Her voice broke and she snapped her mouth shut, afraid that she if she kept talking everything inside her would come pouring out and never stop.

"Come on," Robin said helping her to stand. He glanced over the wound in her side and his eyes tightened. He kept his hand on her arm but she wouldn't move.

"I can't leave them," Marian said and she broke away, gathering up the rest of the oak leaves, now covered in dirt. The blood on her hands smeared across the metal and her hands started to shake as the new blood mixed with the old. When she straightened the world spun a little and Robin's arms steadied her again.

"You've lost a lot of blood," he murmured, more to himself than to her. "Come on, we will get you back to camp."

Marian clutched the badges to her chest and she walked with Robin, one step at a time. She didn't notice the others who had found them staring at her, some concerned and some mistrustful. All Marian could see were the faces of people in a land far away she may never see again while the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

They made it back. Thank God, because Robin was starting to doubt he would ever get her back in one piece. Once they left the village, its inhabitants and most of the buildings saved, Robin knew it wouldn't be long until the Sheriff or his men tried to track them. But what scared Robin the most was that wasn't his chief concern.

He had never seen her like this. Once he got Marian to her feet, she didn't speak to him or to anyone. Robin steadied her as Little John patched up the wound in her side and on her shoulder but it was like she didn't feel a thing. All she could do was hold those metal oak leaves like she was drowning and they were her only lifeline. The oak leaves, he noticed, were exactly like the one she showed him at Sarah's, the one she said meant everything to her. From the way she was clutching these he didn't doubt it.

Robin tried to keep the others from staring, situating himself between her and the rest of the group as much as possible while they trekked back to camp. Some of the men split off deciding to come in from different directions to make it harder for the Sheriff to track them. They were careful, they had to be. He hid their tracks, they switched directions and backtracked and did their best to keep the direction and location of their home a secret despite the trauma of the day.

Every once in a while as they walked Robin would glance at her face. She still moved through the forest as confident and stealthy as ever. But there were fresh tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes were haunted. Marian was one of the most confident and strongest people Robin had ever known. She was always so _present_ and yet he knew there was a part of herself she kept hidden. But now all he could see was someone broken, someone mourning a deep loss that he had no idea how to help heal.

When they stumbled into camp, after confirming their identities with the sentry, Marian shuddered and when she spoke Robin was startled. "I need some time," she said, looking across the clearing at her claimed corner and the pony that stood placidly next to her tent. "I know you probably need answers but…"

"It's fine," he said, surprised at how calm his voice sounded. He wanted to let her know that he understood, that he cared and was here for her but he just didn't know how without scaring her off. "Just see Lucy first, she'll get you stitched up."

Marian nodded and threaded her way between people, either missing or ignoring the stares some of their returned comrades were giving her.

_You think you are safe in another world? You're not. We will find you, all of you. Once we've begun you can't stop us…_

Robin closed his eyes against the memory and the chill of fear that came with it. He heard John's familiar gait behind him as the man came up and stood silently next to him.

"What the hell, John?" Robin asked. "What was that thing?"

"I wish I could tell you, lad," Little John said. "I've never seen a creature like that in my life."

"She knew it," Robin recalled the conversation that had been replaying itself in his head. "It knew _her_. It was there to kill her."

John nodded slowly. They had both went looking for Marian after all the townspeople had gotten out of their homes and the fire line was well established. It was Robin who had first spotted her, facing off with that thing in the middle of the road. He and John had gone around and hidden themselves behind another building. But it wouldn't have mattered because the attention of both parties was utterly focused on the other.

He had heard what they said but he didn't understand half of it. Some of the names seemed familiar from stories Marian usually told but that didn't make any sense. And then when the creature threw those medallions on the ground, the look on her face….he couldn't believe it. She never missed a shot and Robin would admit, to himself, that she was the better archer. But she missed the attack then. When the creature moved and she wasn't paying attention his heart had nearly stopped and he only had time to cry out her name in warning.

John had put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place so as not to distract her as she fought the thing on the ground. He couldn't go to her, but he couldn't just sit there helplessly, so Robin drew an arrow and loosed. He didn't dare go for a killing shot for risk of hurting her, but he needed to distract it. That was all she needed.

"You heard what it said, Rob," John said, bringing him back to the present. "They will keep coming."

"I know," he said. What did that mean for them? For their cause and his men? "It will be a while though before whoever sent it realizes the thing's dead."

"You sure about that?" John asked.

Robin didn't answer. He didn't need to. They both knew there was something going on here that neither of them understood.

"Robin!"

Robin turned and saw Alan with a few others from the mission walking towards them. John shifted, standing behind Robin to give him the lead but also to let the others know he was supported. Robin felt good to have him at his back.

"Rob, what is going on?" Alan asked. "Is Marian all right? What was that thing?" He seemed genuinely concerned, but you could never really tell with Alan. The others looked a bit more angry and suspicious, which made Robin unsure where exactly this was going to go.

"Marian's fine," he answered. "I'm going to talk to her as soon as Lucy gets her wounds bandaged and fixed."

"Look, if she's putting us in danger of werewolves and such things…" one of the men growled.

"Nobody is in danger," Robin interrupted coldly. "And I'm not going to hear you spreading lies Mathew. Watch it." he said. "When you need to know something you will. Until then be grateful we made it all back successfully and mind your own business. I'm sure you have other things that need doing."

The men knew a dismissal when they heard one. Despite his youth Robin was their commander and they had followed him into places not many others would have gone. A few held on to their misgivings but most turned away and dispersed. Alan glanced towards Marian's tent, where Jenny seemed to be comforting the other woman.

"I hope you're right, Rob," Alan said before he too turned away to go tend some necessary mending that always accumulated from living in the wild.

"You can't expect them not to have questions," John commented when they were alone again.

"I don't," Robin snapped. "But I'm not going to let them blame Marian for what happened, not until we know more."

"She's a strong lass," he said softly. "She can take of herself, and them, if anything ever comes of it."

"Oh, I know," he said. _Believe me_. "But either way, she's not going to have to do it alone."

Marian brushed Sky's coat absently, even though it had been groomed to gleaming minutes ago. The pony, understanding her rider as all Ranger horses seemed too, leaned into Marian's hand and stood still, giving the woman the contact she needed. She had gone to Lucy, understanding the need for medical attention though she probably could have done it herself. The older woman had stitched her up and, noticing her grief, had given her a hot cup of tea after she was done. Thanking her quietly Marian went back to her tent and scrubbed the oak leaves until the blood on them was a mere memory. But the washing didn't hide all of the damage and Marian found it hard to keep looking at them. So she got out an extra cloak, the classic Ranger's mottled cloak, and wrapped them lovingly in the fabric. Then she secreted the cloak back into her bags, next to the volumes of history and artifacts Duncan had decided to send with her. Then she went to her horse.

Marian murmured to Sky as she worked, telling her what happened, letting her grief finally break free as she could cry safely with her face hidden in Sky's dark brown mane. She said her worries as they formed in her mind and then slipped away as others replaced them. But she mainly talked about what she was going to have to say to Robin.

"I wonder how much he heard," she said out loud. She had realized he was the one who shouted her name, warning her of the valkan's attack. "I should have told him before," she said.

Sky snorted and Marian frowned. "You're not supposed to agree with me," she said. "You're supposed to sympathize."

Sky turned her head. _Of course I sympathize_ she seemed to say. _They are my friends too._

"Oh, I know," Marian said. "I'm sorry." She put her arms around Sky's neck and the horse laid her head across the woman's shoulders, looking for all the world like she was returning Marian's hug.

"Hey," a voice said softly. Marian looked up and saw Jenny smiling at her. "I talked to Lucy," she said. "Are you all right?"

_No,_ Marian thought. "I'll be fine," she said instead. "Lucy bandaged everything up well."

Jenny frowned. "You know that's not what I mean."

"I'm fine," Marian insisted. She may have to tell Robin, but she couldn't tell everyone the truth.

"Look," Jenny said. "I know something happened while you were out. You don't have to tell me what," she interrupted Marian's barely formed protest. "But I'm your friend, Marian. Whatever it is, you can count on me to support you."

Marian felt tears prick her eyes again, and this time not from grief. _Gorlog's beard_, she thought, using one of Halt's favorite Skandian curses. _I need to stop crying_.

"Thank you," she said and surprised Jenny with a hug. The woman laughed and hugged her back.

"You smell like horse," she teased gently and Marian smiled as she pulled away. Though the gesture of friendship didn't take away the loss she felt, her grief lost a little of its biting edge knowing there were people here who still cared.

Marian found Robin sitting with Little John around one of the smaller cook fires. Dinner had been a subdued affair and Marian had kept to herself after Jenny's talk. Hannah came over once with Gen and the little girl had given her a hug so tight it was hard to breathe. But they didn't stay long and Marian was grateful, because she needed to figure out what to say to Robin.

She knew for certain now that the fires earlier that day had not been an accident. It was no coincidence that the valkan was there when she showed up. The assassin must have been tracking her and come up with a way to draw her out of hiding. They were smart, she would admit, though she hated the creatures. But what she hated most was the fact that the fires were her fault. If she hadn't been here they wouldn't have happened. She was putting friends in danger.

She approached the fire, letting the comforting weight of her Ranger's cloak give her confidence. She schooled her face so she wouldn't give anything away. Robin noticed her and sat up straighter, raising his eyebrows in a question.

"Can I speak with you?" she asked quietly so the other people around them wouldn't overhear. "Both of you?"

John's mouth twitched in surprise, but other than that he showed perfect composure. Robin rose from his seat on a fallen log. "Come on," he said and led them to his tent.

When the flap closed behind them, the silence was heavy. Both of the men turned to Marian and waited for her to start. She pushed the cowl off of her head, knowing this was not the time to hide in its shadow. "I think the fire today was my fault," she began.

Robin frowned. "Marian, that wasn't your fault. The fires…"

"Were deliberate," she interrupted. "I believe the valkan set them to draw me out."

"Valkan?" John questioned. "I've never heard of that."

Marian shook her head. "You wouldn't have. Where I come from valkans are bred assassins. They're smart and they follow orders of the one who bred them to the letter. And they don't stop until their targets are dead, no matter how long that may take."

"And you're a target," Robin said, his voice flat. Marian couldn't tell what he was thinking but she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. I didn't set the fires but my presence here endangered everyone. I – " she cleared her throat, surprised that the words she needed to stay didn't seem to want to come out. "I understand if you need me to leave."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but John interrupted him. "Explain something for us," he said. "You said earlier 'were you come from' and the valkan said when he was talking to you that 'running to another world' won't help you. What did he mean?"

Marian felt her stomach clench, like someone had just caught her in a lie. She didn't realize they had overheard that much of the conversation. Both of the men had wary expressions on their faces. Not quite suspicious, but their lack of trust hurt her. She sighed. "You won't believe me. Sometimes I don't even believe it."

"You might be surprised," Robin said. "This morning I didn't believe in wolf-men, and here we are," he spread his hands to indicate their present situation.

Marian looked at the two of them. Where did she even start? She pulled out her own bronze oak leaf, holding it gently. She glanced at Robin knowing he recognized it. He looked back at her waiting for her explanation. "The reason this is so important to me is because this is a symbol of my office, my occupation." It was so much more than that, but it was hard enough to explain so Marian let it go. "The bronze means I'm an apprentice, the silver is for active duty, and gold is retired." They both nodded to show understanding. "I'm an apprentice Ranger, someone who is trained to be the eyes and ears of the kingdom and are called on to do any and all that is required of us."

"I've never heard of them." John said.

Marian clenched her fist. _Here goes nothing_, she thought. "You wouldn't. I come from a country called Araluen, one I know you've never heard of either," she said, interrupting John. Robin gazed steadily at her and Marian prayed her nerves wouldn't betray her. No matter what happened, it was all or nothing. "Now, this is were it gets hard to believe. I'm telling you this in the strictest confidence. You need to know what's out there." Robin glanced at John, who was frowning. "There is this…gateway," she said, "in the middle of Sherwood. It's a giant tree, and you can't tell what it is unless you get close enough." She was babbling and Marian took a deep breath to slow down her words. "If you go through it, you enter a tunnel that leads to my home. It's a gateway to a different world," she finished quietly.

Silence. The two men stared at her, neither of them reacting. Marian watched Robin's face carefully, looking for disbelief, laughter, anything. But he kept his face composed and unreadable.

"Here," Marian said, pushing down the lump in her throat and revealing a roll of parchment from beneath her cloak. She knelt on the ground and spread the map out in front of her. Robin and John both moved closer, craning their heads to get a better look. "This is Araluen," Marian said, pointing to her country. "And over here is Skandia, one of our strongest allies. You've never heard of these places, or seen these places on your maps because they don't exist here."

"All right. So let's say, for the sake of the moment, we believe you," Robin said. Marian let the parchment roll back up by itself, noticing the slight disappointment in John's face as she put the map away. "Why did you come here?"

She stood up, closing her eyes. "One of the men in King Duncan's council discovered the gateway somehow. His name was Jeren. He told Duncan about the doorway, but Duncan didn't agree with Jeren's ideas of what to do about it. Duncan said we didn't know enough, that all we could do for the moment was set up a guard to keep things from coming in and people from going out."

She opened her eyes to face her attentive audience. Encouraged a little by their silence she continued, unconsciously lowering her voice in case there were any eager ears outside. "Jeren started building up his own army, determined to go through the doorway. He believed we could take power here. Duncan found out and banished him for treason. It was fine for a while," Marian said with a slight smile, remembering her training days and childhood at Redmont. "But Jeren hadn't stopped recruiting after he was exiled. He led an invasion into Araluen, determined to depose the King and, I think eventually, invade what I now know is England."

A hard glint came into Robin's eye. "He thought he could conquer us?"

Marian shrugged. "We didn't know anything about this place. We didn't know if there were people, governments, valuable resources, it could contain anything. Literally, a new world."

"So, why you?" John urged her.

"The war is still going on, and…and we're losing," she said. She hated saying the words aloud, as if giving a voice to them might make it true. Marian raised her chin, defying anything they—or she—might say about her country's chances. "Jeren sent the valkan after the Rangers and prominent war leaders. Duncan sent me here to preserve what we could if Araluen was lost. He also sent me to warn whoever I needed to of the possibility of attack from Jeren. He didn't know Jeren was the least of England's problems," Marian added.

"That's why the valkan was after you," Robin said.

Marian nodded. "It will be a while before Jeren realizes the valkan didn't succeed." She noticed Robin grin at John who only rolled his eyes. "But there is a possibility another will come. Which is why I understand if you need me to leave."

"How long are you planning to stay?" Robin asked, serious once again.

Marian felt the prick of tears in her eyes and blinked quickly to clear them. "I don't know," she said. "I could be here for only a few more weeks, months, or even years. I'm only allowed to return if someone comes to get me."

"So you don't know what is happening at home?" John asked with sympathy. Marian shook her head, unable to speak.

Robin narrowed his eyes, as if working through something in his mind. "That's why you wanted to join. You wanted to be close in case…"

"In case someone came and I could go home," Marian finished, her voice thick from controlling her emotions. "Yes. But I fully believe in what you're doing. And if I can't fight for my home, I want to help you fight for yours," she said.

There was silence in the tent and John looked to Robin, knowing it was his decision to make. The young leader looked at her and she saw sympathy in his face. "Marian, this is your home too. For as long as you want it to be. But, I need you to show me that gateway. If you what you say is true, we need to know where it is."

Marian blinked, not quite registering what he was saying. "I don't understand," she said. She knew she should have just stopped talking, accepted the decision, but she needed to know. "I lied to you. I didn't join for the cause, I joined for me. I'm putting all of you in danger, and," this was the hardest thing for her to grasp, "I just told you there was another world you never even knew existed and you accept it."

Robin was serious when he looked at her, gathering his thoughts before answering. "I knew you were hiding something when I invited to stay with us," he said. "I admit I'm not too thrilled you kept this from me, but I understand why you did it. The order came from your King. If King Richard ordered me to do the same thing, well," he shrugged. "And when you show me the gateway, crazy as it is, you'll have more proof you're telling the truth. But regardless of the omission, I've seen they way you are with the people here, Marian. You care, and you belong here. As for whatever is coming for you," his face hardened into something dangerous. "It's coming either way. You're one of us and I'm not letting you face it by yourself."

She couldn't believe it. Marian never expected the truth to be so accepted. She felt a smile come across her face and her chest lightened a little. She wanted to laugh, relieved that she could stay. On impulse, Marian took a few steps and wrapped her arms around John, who chuckled and hugged her back, tightening his arms. It was impossible not to feel safe when a man that large and that kind hugged you.

She stepped out of his embrace and looked to Robin who seemed a little uncomfortable. Marian had an idea and, grinning mischievously so that Robin looked warily at her, leaned over and lightly touched her lips to his cheek.

Enjoying the shock on his face she stepped back and said, "Thank you. Now, it's time to make a trip."

Marian, Robin, and Little John stood in front of the large oak tree. They had left Sky, hoping to keep as low a profile as possible, and Marian had covered their tracks well. Despite having told the two of them, the gateway was still supposed to be secret.

The two men looked at her expectantly while Marian stared at the tree. She didn't realize how badly she would want to walk through, to just go quickly and see how things were.

"Marian?" Robin's voice shook her from her daze.

"Come on," she said. "You have to get close to see it." She led them close to the trunk and then reached out to touch the long scar that ran down the length of the trunk. John murmured something as the air shimmered and the scar turned into a gaping hole. Robin looked a little pale. He reached out and when his hand met nothing but air he pulled back quickly.

"The passage is pretty long," Marian said. "About halfway through I felt this tingle on my skin, it could be the border or whatever you want to call it."

"I believe you," Robin said, backing away.

John shook his head. "It's just…another world? When you say it Marian, it's one thing. But when I see it..."

"It makes you think about everything we don't know," Robin said. Then he looked at Marian, "and what could be on the other side."

Marian backed away, letting the gateway close. "You have no idea. If you're satisfied, we should probably go back. I don't want to bring any more attention to it, at least not yet," she said.

Robin nodded. "Good idea."

He led them back towards camp but Marian caught a few wistful glances from both of the men. Marian also caught herself wishing that she could show them exactly what was on the other side. _Stop it_, she scolded herself. _It wouldn't work. You'll be leaving them to go home, and their home is here_. She knew one day she would leave and in fact she was hoping to leave soon. So why did that thought make her sad?


	9. Undercover

"I think it could work," Friar Tuck said in a slow drawl, ignoring the discomfort on Robin's face.

Marian watched Robin carefully. She had outlined her plan and was waiting for a response. "The Sheriff doesn't know me," she said for about the tenth time. "A female servant isn't nearly as suspicious as a lone stranger and I could find out where the treasury is. If I come across some other information all the better for us."

"You won't be able to bring any weapons with you," John said.

Marian grinned, "You don't always need to wield a weapon to be effective," she said.

"Guy does know you, though," Robin finally spoke up. "If he is there then your cover is blown."

"I'm good with disguises," Marian said. "Once I'm done he won't recognize me. Plus, I doubt someone like him will look twice at a servant."

Alan, young Will, Jenny, Hannah, and a few of the other men from the camp were watching the exchange with fascination. They were all seated in Robin's tent, spread out haphazardly on the ground or on logs. Will was sitting on the ground with his legs tucked underneath him, watching Marian and Robin avidly. For weeks, the Sheriff had been avoiding their traps somehow and had managed to collect a large amount of the taxes. There had also been reports of couriers leaving in the dark hours of the morning and it was decided they needed to strike a blow at the Sheriff now by stealing the tax money back and possibly figure out what else was going on. The only question was how to do it.

Marian had decided her plan was the best possible option. She could go in disguised as a maidservant, with Friar Tuck posing as an abbot who was bringing her from a convent for work. Once she was inside she could steal the taxes the Sheriff had gotten. It was taking a little convincing for Robin to go for it, however, and she noticed even Alan looked decidedly uncomfortable. And he was usually all for dangerous plans.

"Think about it," Marian said. "A woman is less suspicious." Jenny snorted and Marian forced herself to hide her smile. "I'm the best trained for it, and he won't recognize me."

"I could go!" Will piped up. "I'm young enough he won't be suspicious of me, neither."

Marian raised her eyebrows. "No," she and Robin said at the same time.

"I need you as a lookout in the towns, Will. You're the best we've got," Robin added.

Will glowed with Robin's praise, but Marian knew the boy was like a little brother to Robin and he didn't want to put Will in any more danger than he already was.

Robin looked up at Marian and sighed. "All right," he said. "But you've only got five days. I don't like the idea of any of our people in that place for longer than necessary. If you don't get the money by then, that's fine. Just get out."

"Deal," she said.

Tuck gave a small smile. "I'll go get the cart ready. And I should probably brush off my habit."

His exit was a cue for the others to leave. Alan clapped Marian on the shoulder, wishing her good luck. She smiled at him, trying to lift the look of concern and disappointment on his face. Jenny gave her a big hug, ordering her to come back safe.

Hannah beckoned her over to her own small dwelling and ducked inside. Marian followed and smiled as Gen, who was dressing her doll in some homemade outfits, dropped the doll and greeted her with an enthusiastic hug. "Are you going to tell another story?" she asked.

Marian laughed and shook her head. "No. I won't be able to tell stories for a while. But," she said, trying to stave off the girl's disappointment. "Your mother is going to help me dress up. Do you want to help?" Gen gasped and nodded, clapping her hands.

Hannah shook her head. "You have no idea what you've unleashed," she said gravely.

Gen directed the proceedings with the air of a general in battle. "You're gonna be beautiful," she announced. Marian knew that wasn't the case, considering their goal was to make her as unnoticeable as possible. They mixed ash with a little water and rubbed the mixture into Marian's hair, darkening it and making it more unkempt. Then they outfitted her with a servant's cap, which Gen made sure sat just so on her head, and a dress with a worn apron. But Marian knew the true disguise was in her demeanor. She kept her eyes lowered, her hands fiddled in front of her body, and she acted like someone afraid of the next blow the world would send her. She started pitching her voice higher, but quieter. She smiled when she realized Hannah was treating her more softly than usual.

When Marian changed her behavior back to normal Hannah stood back, startled. "You…I didn't realize. That was amazing!" she said.

"It's just little things," Marian explained. "Behavior, mannerism and such. I don't have to look like a completely different person, I just have to act like a different person."

"Well, I don't see what Robin's so worried about," she said. "You'll be spectacular."

Marian grasped her hand and then gave their little general a hug. "Thanks to you, Gen, nobody will recognize me."

Marian walked outside, to her claimed spot, and gathered a few things to put in a travel bag. She rubbed Sky's face, whispering her own farewells for now. They hadn't had much time to themselves lately, and she felt bad, but there wasn't much she could do. After telling Robin the truth about where she came from, she had become much more involved with the planning and other jobs and many of those jobs couldn't accommodate a pony.

"Soon, we'll go riding together, just us. Promise." Sky snorted and rubbed her head against Marian's arm. _I'll hold you to that_.

"Tuck is waiting by the road," Robin said as he walked over. He patted Sky's neck and the horse flicked her tail in greeting, staring silently at the pony.

"Be careful, all right?" he said, finally turning to her. "The Sheriff, he has no limits."

"I'll be fine," she assured him. She looked down, debating something in her own mind. What she wanted to tell him was a closely guarded secret and only meant for the most trusted of individuals. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he may need to know, at some point. And if she were honest with herself, she was starting to trust Robin like she trusted some of the Rangers.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. But you have to swear never to repeat what I tell you to anyone."

Robin took one look at her face and realized how serious she was. "I swear," he said quietly.

Marian nodded. "There is a trick to riding Ranger ponies. If I'm ever in real danger and need you to come get me, I'll tell you the code word. Whisper it to Sky and you'll be able to ride her."

Robin looked at her askance. "It's one surprise after another with you, isn't it?"

Marian smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'll see you soon, then" she said.

Robin nodded. "I'll meet you on the second day. I'll be in town in case you need to get out, all right?" he said.

Marian nodded and, uncomfortable with the goodbye, shouldered her bag and set off to meet Tuck. She didn't look back, telling herself she would see them soon enough. She did her best to ignore the similarities between this goodbye and ones she had given not so long ago.

_It's going to be fine_, she told herself. _It has to be_.

A cart rolled through the castle gate and into the courtyard, its wooden wheels clacking on the cobblestones. The guard on duty walked up to the cart, bored. There was nothing interesting about another holy man in a ratty brown cloak and a walking stick. He'd just have to leave soon anyway. The sheriff didn't like hosting visitors, especially visitors who were poor.

The holy man stepped off of the wagon and helped down the other, smaller figure next to him. The person was wearing a plain brown cloak but when she pulled the hood down the guard raised an eyebrow. Things had just gotten at least a little more interesting.

The girl looked at the castle with wide, scared eyes. She had obviously seen nothing as grand as Nottingham before. The guard stuck out his chest and walked over to the two of them. "What's your business, preacher?" he asked.

The man nodded serenely to him. "Good afternoon, sir. I have in my charge an orphan girl who was raised in our sister monastery but has decided not to take their vows. As an act of Christian charity, is there work for her here?"

The girl flicked her eyes at him and then looked down, shyly. She looked so nervous he thought he could try to help her out a little. "I'll send for the steward," he said, flagging down one of the servants nearby.

They waited in the courtyard, and he tried to draw her into conversation. But she only answered him in short answers and soft tones. She was apparently not used to attention, so he stopped trying after a while and made conversation with the friar. The two men were talking about the state of the roads when a short man who scurried across the courtyard shuffling papers, interrupted them. His face was red and he was winded when he came up to them.

"You are the one looking for work?" he asked, squinting his eyes at the girl.

"Yes, my lord," she said, keeping her head down.

"Please, sir," the friar said. "I know she will be safe, here."

"This is highly irregular," the steward muttered. "We hardly have enough room now…"

"Sir," the holy man interrupted. "An act of charity like this can…go a long way with the church." He stared at the steward with his eyebrows raised, and the man cleared his throat shuffling his papers even more ferociously than before.

"Well," he said. "I think there is some space in the kitchens we can put her in. If it's our Christian duty."

The friar bowed his head. "Your reward will truly be great in Heaven for such a service. My dear," he said, turning to the girl. He placed a hand on her head and mumbled a blessing. "Remember your service to the Lord, and to obey his commandments."

"Yes, father," she said.

The friar smiled. "Be good, my child. Thank you gentlemen." The friar stepped back up into the cart and without looking back spurred the horse and pulled the empty cart back out into town, leaving his charge in the hands of the Sheriff.

Marian watched as Tuck and his cart rolled out the gate. She was alone now, with two of the Sheriff's men. Marian kept her eyes down, only looking at the steward and the guard from beneath her lashes. The steward frowned at her, now that Tuck was gone. "Well, come on girl. Don't know how long you'll last but might as well start now."

The guard smiled at her and nodded. Marian gave him a small smile, hoping she could stay in his good graces if she needed his assistance later.

"When you're working here," the steward said as he led her into the castle. "Stay quiet, obey without question. Your place is not to think or speak, it is to work."

_You have no idea_, Marian thought. They walked up quite a few stone stairs to large double doors, reinforced with iron strips. Instead of going through the doors, the steward took her left down the walkway, one side open to the courtyard below. Then he led her through a small door at the end and down some narrow servants' stairs. She could hear clanging and raised voices before they reached the landing and crossed the threshold into the kitchen. A large wooden table drew the eye to the center of the room where different foods in varying stages of completion were strewn. In the gaping kitchen fireplace sat an iron cauldron, resting over flames. Men and women rushed around the room, commanded by an imposing woman wielding a ladle like it was a weapon. She snapped her head up as soon as the steward and Marian stepped in, narrowing her eyes at their intrusion into her domain.

The woman, blond curls escaping her white cap, wiped her hands on her flour-stained apron approached them. "What do you want, Carver?"

"Here's your new kitchen girl, Maggie," Carver said, nodding his head at Marian. "You said you needed an extra pair of hands."

Maggie looked her over and Marian thought she saw her frown deepen. "You know what I meant," she said. "You know what will happen to her here."

Carver straightened his shoulders. "Well, she's what you got," he snapped and then turned on his heel, pushed past Marian, and disappeared up the stairs.

Maggie put her hands on her hips. She was a sturdy woman and Marian thought she was pretty even with the concerned frown. "Well, I suppose you can help with the cleaning," Maggie said to herself. "Come on, then. What's your name?"

"Holly," Marian said quietly.

"Well, Holly. My advice to you? Keep your head down and stay as invisible as you can."

_That's the plan_, she thought but she was thinking about Maggie's comment to Carver and wondered what, exactly, Maggie thought was going to happen to her.

But she wasn't left much time to wonder. Maggie put her to work cleaning the fireplaces, fetching ingredients, and pretty much doing the grunt work any of the older workers—which was all of them—didn't want to do. The first night, when one of the other servants showed Marian her room, she collapsed into the bed with a groan. _I haven't been this tired since the beginning of my training_, she thought. Marian lay in the bed, enjoying the fact she didn't have to be on her feet. She drifted, not quite falling asleep but definitely not alert. When the bell tower rang midnight she was jerked awake. Stifling a sigh she rolled out of bed, landing lightly on her feet. She needed to explore without the eyes of the castle on her. Now was the real time to work.

"If you can't keep up, we can't keep you Holly," Maggie yelled at her from across the kitchen. Marian clenched the cloth in her fist. The last two nights of searching had yielded nothing and the lack of sleep was catching up with her. Marian closed her eyes and breathed, trying to keep her irritation away. Maggie was a good person, but sometimes…

"Holly!" Maggie shouted. "I need you to carry this…"

"Actually," Marian turned towards the voice that interrupted them and saw Carver standing in the doorway. "The Sheriff would like the new kitchen girl to serve him his lunch."

Marian glanced at Maggie, looking frightened for a moment. But then she nodded and took the tray from the man who was going to serve it and handed it to Marian. "Remember," she murmured. "Invisible."

She took the tray and followed Carver up a different set of stairs, keeping her head down to hide her confusion. Why was Maggie so worried? She didn't know Marian's true identity and the danger the Sheriff posed to her. Carver led her through the great hall, which was empty during this time. The Sheriff's chair sat empty on the opposite side of the hall from the doors, in front of a cold hearth. Marian walked across the width of the hall to a set of private, winding stairs up to the second floor. This hallway was covered with tapestries. Carver stopped at a simple wooden door and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called.

They entered, and Marian did her best to keep up the shy servant demeanor as she studied the Sheriff for the first time. The man sat at a desk in the right corner of the room, which was sparsely furnished with only a large rug and a bookshelf to decorate to the study. To the left was another open door where she could see the corner of a bed. As they entered the room the Sheriff looked up. He was a short man, shorter than Marian was expecting. His salted sable hair was closely trimmed, as was his beard, but he was balding on the top. His nose was rounded and his eyes were dark blue. He smiled as they entered. "Thank you, Carver. I will send the girl down when I'm finished."

Carver bowed and then backed out of the room. The Sheriff set down his quill and studied her. "You're the new kitchen maid?" he asked her kindly. Marian nodded as she set the tray on his desk. As much as his voice and countenance told her that she had nothing to be afraid of, there was something too contrived, too carefully constructed in his tone that made her want to recoil and stay as far away from him as possible.

She could feel his gaze on her as she drew back and stepped away from the desk. "You are quite pretty, underneath that mousy shyness," he said. His voice was deep and smooth, like distant thunder. He was trying to put her at ease but it only made her more nervous.

"You're too kind milord," she said.

The Sheriff started cutting in to his roasted fowl and Marian tried to disappear into the wall, waiting for him to finish, but he was determined to make conversation.

"So, Holly, is it?" he asked and Marian nodded. "Where are you from Holly?"

"I do not know, milord. I was raised at the convent of St. Catherine's."

The Sheriff nodded. "I see you did not want to take vows."

Marian ducked her head, as if she was ashamed for not wanting to do so. "No, milord. I wanted to see more of the world. Perhaps…" she trailed of but at an encouraging nod she continued. "Perhaps go to London someday," she said, remembering the lessons Tuck and Robin had given her about other cities.

He smiled and for a moment Marian thought that he would like nothing more than to keep her from going to London. "Well, I certainly wish you luck," he said. Marian was about to answer when someone knocked on the door. She saw a flash of irritation cross the Sheriff's face, but it was quickly replaced by calm. "Yes?"

The door opened with a rush and one of the soldiers came in. "Sir," he said, slightly breathless. "They've arrived. No incident."

Marian's attention perked, but she was careful not to show any reaction other than indifference. She would bet anything he was talking about the latest tax collection. The Sheriff frowned and stood up from the desk, leaving his midday meal unfinished. "Nothing at all?"

The soldier shook his head. "No, sir. The information was good." The Sheriff shot him a sharp glance. She could see the thoughts turning in his head.

"Sir, do you want to see—"

"Yes," the Sheriff interrupted, stepping towards the door. "I'll take it. Thank you, Holly."

As he left with the soldier trailing behind him, Marian knew he had given her a dismissal. She had no intention of listening. Marian snatched the tray and followed them out. She could hear their footsteps echoing down the hallway. When she passed a niche with a rather large vase in it she stashed the tray behind it and followed, going to the main staircase that led to the great hall. She saw their shadows disappear out of the great doors, which opened to the outdoor walkway and the courtyard. Marian slipped out the door and stayed back in the shadows, watching as the Sheriff strode to meet the cart and soldiers that surrounded it. The men moved out of his way like water parting before the bow of a ship. Marian stayed in the background, using her Ranger training even without the cloak to stay invisible.

The Sheriff reached into the covered cart and came back out with a locked chest. One of the men had to help him carry the other end. The others ringed themselves around the chest as they carried it back up the stairs. Marian hid behind the open door as they passed and then trailed in behind the procession. They reentered the great hall one more time, crossing across the hall to a door opposite the one leading to the kitchen. As they disappeared down the stairs Marian waited. She could hear clanging, like iron bars being knocked together.

_Well_, she thought. _It's a start_. She knew she didn't have time to look any further and still stay undiscovered. When she made it back to the kitchens Maggie looked at her, concerned at Marian's lengthy absence. But neither of them said anything and her little detour went otherwise unnoticed.

"Holly," Maggie said. "I need you to run to the market tomorrow morning and pick up a few things. Here's the list," she gave Marian a piece of parchment. "Be up early, it could take you most of the day."

Marina nodded and went to finish some more of her chores. "Holly," Maggie called her back. "The Sheriff, did he say anything to you?"

"No ma'am, not much," Marian said. She saw the relief on the woman's face for a moment and wondered at it.

"Good," she said. "Let's keep it that way."


	10. Trapped

Marian wandered through the streets of Nottingham, noticing the people on the sides of the streets and in the alleys, looking on at the depleted crowds at the shopping stalls. The morning light was pale and illuminating. The sun highlighted the wounds and the ugly side of the town alongside whatever beauty was left.

Marian came to a stall that was selling spices. She wasn't sure what some of the spices on her list looked like so she paid close attention to the labels. She glanced up and smiled at the woman behind the stall, who was knitting and eyeing her carefully.

"I hear the rosemary is homegrown," a voice spoke at her shoulder. Marian started to smile without realizing it and her heart lifted in her chest.

"Though I believe the thyme is more potent," she said, turning to Robin. He was hooded, but she saw his smile underneath the fabric. His cloak shifted and his arm appeared, holding a daisy.

"I believe the daisies are more beautiful."

Marian rolled her eyes while the woman behind the stall tried to stifle a laugh. "Hardly useful," she replied. She turned and grabbed the thyme and paid the woman, who winked at her. Robin linked arms with her and they continued down the market way. She still had a few items on her list, but she was glad she could make contact with Robin before going back into the castle.

"Are you all right?" he murmured. "We were starting to think you would never come out. If you were one more day late I was going to come in after you."

"I'm fine," she insisted, ducking her head as if he had just told her a compliment. "I found the place where he keeps the collection. I'm hoping to get to it in the next few days."

"Good. The sooner you can get out, the better. And the Sheriff doesn't suspect? What about Gisbourne?"

They stopped at another stall, this one selling eggs. There weren't that many and they were kind of small but they were the only ones available. Marian purchased a dozen for Maggie and kept her voice low. "No, he doesn't suspect." She didn't want to tell him about Maggie's warnings or her strange conversation with the Sheriff. It would only worry him. "I haven't seen Guy, so at least we don't have that concern."

She looked up and noticed one of the Sheriff's soldiers casually perusing the wares from one of the various stalls behind them. Marian frowned, feeling a trickle of apprehension. She could've sword she just saw the same man at the spice stall. She looked down at her basket, as if checking her inventory. Why would they follow her? She was just a kitchen maid, or so they were supposed to think. Was her cover blown?

"I think we're being followed," she whispered. Robin turned her to face him, like he was checking her outfit while really looking over her shoulder.

"Damn," he said. "And he's seen me with you. You can't go back, he'll report—"

"Hush," she interrupted him. Nodding her thanks to the man selling the eggs, who was busy with another customer and only waved at them, she linked her arm with Robin's again and led him down the street. "We just need to make them suspicious of me for the entirely wrong reason."

"What?" he asked.

"What if we make them believe I'm secretly being courted," Marian said. "It could work. That's why you're hood is up, why I haven't mentioned anything. That could be why I left the convent…" she said out loud to herself. They stopped at one of the main crossroads, watching as carts rolled by pulled by tired men and women. Soldiers were thicker here and their follower was speaking with one now, looking in their direction. It wouldn't be long until they came over and Robin was discovered. There was nowhere to run. Once they came close enough to recognize them, they would both be trapped. She needed to think of something, now, or they would be arrested and most likely executed. An idea dawned on her, one impulsive and crazy enough it might just throw the soldiers off of their trail.

"Kiss me," she said.

Robin froze, and he seemed to pale a little. Someone shouted from across the street and a dog's sharp bark cut through the air.

"You want me to…"

"Yes, Robin, kiss me. It's not that horrifying of a concept," Marian snapped. Her stomach clenched a little, not understanding why he was so upset. "Think about it. They'll leave and my cover will be safe. I can get the money and get out."

"I—I don't think it's…" She stared at him while he stammered out some words. She didn't want to think about why it was so startling to him. Marian glanced over her shoulder and saw two of the soldiers making their way through traffic, trying to appear nonchalant and uninterested but their acting didn't pass muster. If she didn't do something now, they were both going to get caught.

"Forget it," she said, churning her brain for other ideas to keep her cover safe and Robin unidentified. "I'll lead them off. Just get out of sight and get out of here. I'll meet you again after my five days are up." She turned her back on him, clutching the basket with her hand and walking to meet the soldiers. _A brother, perhaps?_ She thought. _No, I was raised in a convent. I wouldn't know-_

Robin's hand snatched her arm and spun her back around. She only had time to meet his eyes for an instant and suddenly his lips were on hers. The edge of his hood brushed her cheek and her breath caught in her throat. Heat raced over her skin and down her arms. At first the kiss was light, a kiss meant for others to see. But then it deepened as he pressed her closer to him. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand cradled her neck. She felt electric and free and she craved more of the light inside her that came from his their own accord her arms came up around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

A horse whinnied, shattering the world that had for a moment consisted of only the two of them. They pulled apart and she finally drew a ragged breath. Marian was surprised to see Robin was just as short of breath as she was. She could feel her cheeks burning and, despite the fact the kiss was only for show, she contemplated what it would be like to kiss him again.

_Wait, what?_ She pulled her thoughts up short. She did not want to kiss him again, of course not.

"Do," Robin cleared his throat. "Do you think they'll buy that?"

Marian snatched up the dropped basket, pushing some stray strands of hair back behind her ear. Her hair had been perfectly pinned just a few moments ago. "I would hope so. Are they still coming towards us?"

Robin looked up. "No, they're um…they're smiling. They're both leaving now."

"All right," she said. "We're safe then. I'll see you in two days." Marian turned away from him to collect herself and start walking back to the castle. She tried to ignore the new tangle of emotions she was experiencing. She forced them to the back of her mind and locked them away, now wasn't the time. She just hadn't expected to react that much when she first suggested it. The kiss was only for her cover. Right?

"Marian," Robin said. She stopped once more and looked back at him. "Be careful."

She smiled, trying to play it light. "I always am," she said. Then she ducked her head, donning the servant guise once more, and started making her way back to Nottingham Castle leaving a flustered and very confused outlaw leader behind her.

Marian got back to the castle late, slipping in through one of the service doors and rushing to the kitchen. She dropped the supplies on the table, expecting a sharp rebuke from Maggie, but the cook only grunted at her and then instructed her on which rooms needed cleaning. She didn't even mention the three broken eggs that resulted from the dropped basket. But Marian didn't question it and didn't waste time getting to work. Work would keep her distracted. She went through the castle, avoiding people as much as possible while her mind shuffled through ideas of how to get to the cache of taxes below her feet.

While cleaning that afternoon she passed one of the guards who had been following her. He winked and she blushed, not entirely sure her reaction was faked. The rest of the day she was flustered and it was hard to believe nobody in the castle had caught wind of her morning errands or the little…distraction she had to perform to keep her cover. It felt like her world had shifted and she couldn't quite figure out how, but no one else seemed to realize it.

The sun made its way across the sky, but Marian hardly noticed. She was cleaning the last of the fireplaces in one of the tower rooms, sweeping away the dust and cold ashes, when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She had missed dinner in her rush to catch up with her cleaning, since her shopping trip had cut in to her morning. She rushed to put away her supplies and they clanged against her tin bucket as she threw them in. She stood up, but when she looked towards the door Carver was already there.

"The Sheriff wants you," he said.

A chill of fear ran down her spine. "Now?" she asked. Carver nodded and she realized how completely emotionless he looked. What was he hiding?

"Yes, now," he replied. "You can leave your things. Someone else will come and fetch them."

Alarm bells went off inside her head. No one was ever allowed to leave evidence of their cleaning. She had only been here a few days and already knew that golden rule. Whatever it was must be important. Or very bad.

Marian walked through the castle, mostly empty at this point in the evening. She traversed the length of the hallway alone, Carver leaving her to her own devices now that she had been summoned to the Sheriff once already and knew the way. When she arrived at her destination, she knocked on the door.

"Enter," the Sheriff said. Marian pushed the door open and stepped just inside the threshold. She noticed a large clay jug on the desk and his clothes were slightly disheveled.

"Milord?" Marian asked.

"Shut the door, Holly," he said. His voice had lost significant warmth since her last visit and she closed the door with some trepidation. It was only her long training that kept her calm and her disguise in place.

"I need you to understand something," he began. "Nottingham belongs to me."

She didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. She cleared her throat and spoke, since he seemed to be waiting for her to respond. "Beggin your pardon, milord. I'm not sure I understand."

"Nottingham—and its people—belongs to me. That includes you, Holly," the Sheriff said. His back had been facing her, but now he turned around and took deliberate steps towards her. "You. Belong. To me."

Marian took a step back, unable to respond. He didn't need one. "I've had reports you saw a young man in town today. Care to explain?" he asked.

_I don't need to explain anything to you_ she thought. But she couldn't tell him that, she had to keep up her disguise. He didn't seem to know it was Robin and if she could keep up their ruse then he would be safe. "Sir, he…he was courting me while I was still in the convent," the words stumbled out making her appear frightened. "It's really why I wanted to leave and come here. We've kept it a secret for so long… Please, I don't understand.

He nodded and stepped closer to her. "Well. Let's make something clear. Everyone in this castle is under my control, including you." His hand shot out. Before she could react his fingers were twisted in her hair and he yanked her towards him. Marian let out a cry and stumbled forward. "I don't care if you're married, engaged, courting, or unattached. I have whoever I want, whenever I want. You court with my permission because I, and I alone, am in charge. And you did not get my permission. You went behind my back, Holly. You betrayed me."

Her eyes watered from the pain as he tightened his hold. She could smell the ale on his breath and Marian realized she had made a mistake. She had needed to be a lot more careful and had misjudged the Sheriff's behavior. He craved power and control and anything he thought might threaten his control was something to be dealt with. Especially the women, it seemed, for those who didn't do what he wanted or expected were punished. She knew he was not someone to be trifled with but she hadn't been prepared to deal with someone who could become enraged so quickly. And now she began to understand why Maggie didn't want her here.

He shoved her against the wall and her shoulders ached with the impact. She could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned closer, inches from her face. He traced her cheek gently with his other finger and her stomach started to roll. "I think it's time you learned your lesson."

Panic tightened her throat. She could not let this happen. She would not let this happen. Marian reached up to grab the hand holding her head and then kicked out with all the strength her training had given her, right between his legs. The Sheriff groaned and loosened his hold on her hair. Marian twisted his hand away, yanking out some of her hair in the process, and then whirled, colliding her elbow with his face with as much momentum as possible. She knew she had scored a hit when she heard something crack.

The sheriff staggered back, his hand on his face. Blood dripped between his fingers. "You little bitch," he said. His voice sounded clogged, speaking around the blood from his broken nose. Suddenly his left arm swung around and his fist collided with her face. Marian fell to the ground, her eyes watering and seeing stars. Her head pounded from the impact, but she rolled to the side away from him and scrambled to her feet. She needed a weapon. She needed to defend herself. Her gaze fell to the mug on the Sheriff's desk. Marian stumbled towards it, her head bent like she was recovering from his punch. She could already feel her face start to swell so she didn't have to act too much.

The Sheriff laughed behind her. "You've got spirit, but there is nowhere for you to go," he said. Shifting her body to keep her movements hidden, Marian's hands closed around the mug's handle while he spoke. "I will break you, do not doubt it. Nobody is coming to rescue you." He stepped closer and she could feel his looming presence at her back.

"I—I don't…" she said.

He laughed. "You don't what?"

Marian spun and brought the mug crashing into the side of his head, shattering the cup into little pieces. While he stumbled she grabbed the desk chair and brought that down on his head with all her might. The Sheriff's eyes rolled up and he fell to the floor with a heavy thump, unconscious.

"I don't need anyone to rescue me," she spat.

Marian's hands shook as she stared at him. She was angry and afraid and she wanted to kill him. If she had her bow with her, there was no telling what damage she would do. With a sick certainty Marian knew she was not the first to be assaulted. How many other women had he brought up here? Were any of them able to stop him? She had a guess and it was a horrifying one. But she couldn't kill him, not yet. If she killed him now, there would never be peace. He needed to face trial when the King came back, to be brought to justice and lawfully disgraced. At least that's what Robin and John thought. As much as she hated it, she had to follow their lead.

"It's now or never, Marian," she said to herself. She knelt beside the Sheriff and slipped her hands under his arms. Straining, she dragged his limp body into the bedroom and dumped him there. She took the sheets of the bed and, using a shard from the broken mug to help her, ripped the sheet into strips. She proceeded to tie and gag the Sheriff so when he did wake up it would take him longer to get out of his bonds and come after her. Then she slipped the master ring of keys off of his belt and tucked them into the band of her skirt. Marian closed the door to the bedroom and left.

After checking the hall for guards or servants, Marian walked away with her head down. Somehow her shirt had gotten ripped and she knew she looked disheveled. But that was probably not an unusual occurrence she thought with another surge of anger and fear. Marian made her way to the kitchens, hoping it would be empty at this time of the night. She needed a sack to carry the money she was going to steal and she didn't have time to go back to her own quarters.

Using a hidden servant's stair, Marian fairly ran to the kitchens. With no one to observe her she couldn't afford to waste time walking. She didn't know how long the Sheriff would stay unconscious or how long it would take for him to get untied. She did not want to still be in the castle when he freed himself.

Reaching the end of the staircase, Marian found the door she needed and opened it, peeking her head around the door. She breathed a small sigh of relief at the empty room and then walked in, going to a cupboard where she knew there would be empty burlap sacks from the vegetables carted it last week.

She moved some baskets and snatched the bag off of the floor when a voice spoke behind her. "He got to you, then."

Marian whirled, unused to being surprised. But her nerves were so frayed she didn't even notice Maggie's entrance.

"Almost," she said. Maggie stood at the servants' door with her arms folded, a sad and hopeless expression on her face.

"He always gets to them, sooner or later," she said.

"You knew," Marian said flatly.

Maggie nodded. "Aye."

"And you let it happen." Her voice quivered, betraying the emotions she was trying to keep contained.

Maggie looked sad and older than her years. "I have mouths to feed, back home. I do my job here and they don't starve. It comes with a cost."

Marian felt sick. How could Maggie stand to work in the same place with someone who…but she looked in the older women's eyes and realized the knowledge was weighing on her. What else was she going to do for the people who depended on her?

"Listen," Maggie said. "When you get down there go all the way to the end. On the right is a small door that leads to an empty room. Back left corner, midways up is a loose brick. Turn it."

Marian frowned. "How..?"

"Get going, girl. And a tip? Use the garbage shoot. Drops right outside of the castle into the city. City gates are closed for the night though, you'll have to come up with something else to get all the way out."

"Thank you," Marian said. Maggie nodded once and then left. Marian was on her own once more.

She wasted no time. Foregoing the servant's hallways Marian left the kitchen and came right up into the great hall. Using her Ranger's training and previous night excursions around the castle, she moved smoothly through the shadows to the stair she had seen the soldiers use to put the money away. The torches were cold and unlit so she placed her hand on the wall and felt her way down the stairs, groping for the edge of each step with her toe. Her nerves cried out for her to hurry but she locked her muscles in place. A broken neck from falling would slow her down much more than taking her time.

When she reached the landing sooner than she expected, Marian realized she was in a small enclosed space. Reaching out with both arms she could touch the walls, and the air felt close and dense. Holding her hand out in front of her Marian walked a few paces before she touched wood. She had no trouble finding the handle and key hole in the dark. During one of the early years of her training, Will had blindfolded her for a whole day, forcing her to use her other senses to get around. He had done that off and on until she was almost as comfortable working without her sight as much as she was with it.

Keeping one hand on the keyhole she fumbled with the keys in her skirt. There were quite a few of them so she started from the right and planned to work her way through. Luck was with her for on the third key she heard the click of the lock being undone. Pushing the door open, and keeping the key in her left hand so she would remember which one not to use again, Marian found the right wall and started walking as fast as she could. Sometimes her hand would run over wood, other doors that led to rooms she probably didn't want to know about. She kept her left arm bent in front of her. When she bumped into a wall that signaled the end of the corridor she banged her nose on her forearm, wincing at the pain from her blackened eye.

She repeated the unlocking process, this time going through five keys before finding the right one. She silently cursed the time it was taking but she refused to leave here empty handed. If she couldn't kill the Sheriff she was going to take one of the things he loved the most—his money.

Marian stepped into the room and felt the stone under her feet shift. She dropped to the ground on instinct, feeling the air of a passing arrow across the top of her head. She heard a clatter as it hit the wall behind her and fell to the ground. Marian inched her way over to the left wall, staying low. She stayed there for a moments, listening to her heart pound away in her ears. She muttered some choice swear words she learned from the Skandians, mixed in with those she learned from Robin's men, to tell the empty room exactly what she thought of its traps.

It was difficult to get going. She allowed herself a few more moments to breathe. Then she clenched her fists. "I'm not leaving," she said, ordering her body to move. After years of training it to obey her, she moved, testing every step as she did so. Her fingers brushed the stone wall on her left, every sense tuned so high she felt she would snap at any moment from the strain. When she reached the corner without another incident her skin crawled with apprehension rather than relief. She started pushing stones from the bottom up. Her heart was sinking as she moved farther and farther up the wall until, finally, one of them moved under her touch. Using more force, she pushed it. There was a scraping noise to her right and she ran her hands along the back wall. When she felt empty space, Marian realized the stone opened another door. The air was thicker in here, more stale, and her mind painted a picture that resembled an alcove more than a room.

She tested the floor in front of her and when it didn't move she walked more confidently into the open space. Marian strode forward and extended her arms. Suddenly pain burst in her foot and she yelped. _What was that?_ She thought. _I didn't touch anything._ Lowering her arms she realized she had run into a sort of stone table that only reached to her waist. Running her hands along the cool, smooth stone top her fingers brushed the rough surface of carved wood. "Hello, sweetie," she murmured. She found the box. The master box, it seemed like. Picking it up Marian felt the bands of iron holding it together, the shift of weight and clink of coins that told her it was definitely full. But her grim triumph turned to ash when she felt the keyhole. The box was locked and this keyhole was much too small for any of the keys she had to work to with.

Marian was running out of time. She could feel it slipping away by the second and the tingle on the back of her neck grew. So she stuffed the box into the sack, wrapped the excess cloth around it to disguise its shape, and left the room. Her muscles quivered, wanting to run, but she took her time and used the same path she had when entering. An arrow in the back now would not be good.

She made it to the hallway without incident and she started to feel a little release of tension. Leaving the door open because she wanted the Sheriff to know he had been robbed, she ran down the hallway using the wall as a guide once again. Marian had been so used to the dark that as she neared the entrance to the great hall she was able to make out some of the individual stones in the wall beside her. When she finally made it to the door, Marian closed it and locked it behind her, stuffing the keys into the sack with the money box. She was out, but what worried her was the fact that she could also see the details of the door. She didn't need touch to find the keyhole. This meant it was getting lighter in the castle and closer to dawn, which meant it wouldn't be long until someone discovered the Sheriff. Marian walked up the stairs and skirted around the edge of the room, avoiding the gaze of some of the servants who were cleaning. It was later than she thought, which meant more people would be starting to wake up. She could see the door that led to the kitchen and the garbage shoot, which was her goal. She was almost there.

"Hey, you!"

Marian stopped in her tracks, her heart skipping a beat. She glanced over her shoulder and only her Ranger training kept her from stepping back in shock. The man who had called out was striding towards her, his long legs eating up the distance across the hall quickly. He had come in through the main entrance; she could see the open door, letting in the early morning light. His clothes were travel stained and worn, and his hair was pulled back. The man was scowling, an expression she recognized.

It was Sir Guy.


	11. Escape

Marian suppressed a shiver of fear and bobbed a curtsey to Sir Guy, keeping her eyes averted and raising the pitch of her voice. "Yes, milord?" She could have thanked the Sheriff now for the punch to her face because it helped disguise some of her features and lessened the risk of discovery.

Sir Guy stared at her, frowning. "I know you," he said.

Her stomach flipped and her throat closed up. "Me, sir? Pardon your lordship, but I think you're mistaken. I'm Holly, the new kitchen maid."

He seemed a little confused and the longer she stood there the more the risk there was he actually would recognize her. Marian kept her eyes on the ground desperately praying his attention would pass soon. There was a crash as someone dropped a tray behind him and Guy turned, distracted by the verbal tirade Carver was giving the unfortunate servant.

He shook his head as the mess was cleaned up and then turned back to her. "I need you to take me to the Sheriff, where is he?" he said.

A chill of apprehension ran down her spine. Someone in her position saying no to someone like Sir Guy was bound to raise suspicions, but she had no choice. If she took him to the Sheriff she was done for.

"Milord," she stammered, "I—I just came from the Sheriff." She shifted uncomfortably, trying to hint to Sir Guy what she was almost sure he guessed. "I can't go back there, Sir," she whispered. "He told me not to until…until he sent for me again." There was a catch in her voice that hinted she was close to tears. It surprised her because she definitely didn't plan to put it there.

It seemed to work because she noticed his face soften and he looked sickened, but she knew the emotion wasn't directed at her. "He is in his chambers, then?"

"I believe so, milord," Marian said.

"Very well," Sir Guy nodded to himself. "I will see him myself. Carry on with…what is that?" he asked, looking at the sack in her hands.

Marian kept her face very still. "It's a delivery for Maggie, sir," Marian said. "Some special spices for the kitchen. It has to be packaged special."

Sir Guy looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm sure whatever Maggie's using it for will be delicious. You're dismissed," he said. Marian bobbed another curtsey and turned around, feeling his stare on the back of her neck like an itch.

Once she was out of view she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. This time, she ran. Guy was on her way to the Sheriff's room and even if he hadn't already come to, her time was still going to be short. Marian flew down the stairs, rushed through the kitchen without taking the time to look at who saw her, and ran into the compost room. She opened the circular wooden door and peered into the black chute. She saw daylight at the bottom along with a large wooden cart full of food scraps and unknowable compost that came from daily living. Without any further thought Marian clutched the bag and box to her chest and slid into the chute, letting gravity pull her down until she landed with a thud in the cart.

Marian wrinkled her nose, uncomfortable with sitting in garbage no matter how dire the situation. She struggled out of the cart and brushed loose food scraps off of her clothing. Looking around, she noticed the rays of sun coming up over the walls. She was in a small courtyard with only an archway and three walls separating it from the town. Marian walked to the archway, looking around to see if anyone was around. Thankfully, it was still early enough in the morning that the only people up where those who were setting up for business, and nobody in their right mind did business next to a garbage heap.

She walked out of the courtyard and went into town, weaving through alleys and behind houses, hoping to throw off any pursuit while still heading in the general direction of the gates. There were a few people out who were giving her some strange looks, but at this point Marian didn't care. If she could just get out of Nottingham, she would be safe. Robin and his men were still in Sherwood and she didn't have time to wait for him to get here. She skirted the business street and felt a wash of relief when she could see guards opening the gate to start the morning traffic. She caught a glimpse of a group of people gathered outside the gate waiting for entry. Most people at this time of day were coming in but there were also a few people waiting to get out. Marian had almost merged with the waiting citizens when a raucous clanging broke the still morning air. She jumped and whirled around in fear at the castle. A flock of startled birds rose into the sky, frightened by the noise. The alarm bells were ringing.

~MRMRMRMR~

Robin stared into the small, pale flames of their morning campfire. He could hear the murmurings of his men around him, sometimes punctuated by quiet bursts of laughter. He tried to strategize, tried to think of what they needed to do next and plan for possible failures. But he couldn't. He would start off thinking about numbers, places for ambush, the list of people they needed to visit but in the next breath his mind wandered again, to the same place it always did since yesterday. The Kiss. He could still remember the shock he felt when she suggested it to distract the guards. He remembered the way his heart raced when she said it because as soon as she did he realized that he actually wanted to. He _wanted _to kiss her. He could still feel her lips on his, the way they had both unintentionally pressed together. Did she feel it too? Was it just for show?

Robin ran both hands through his hair, and clenched his fingers. He was now more confused than ever. He looked up and noticed John watching him. "What?" he asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You seem distracted," he said.

Robin shook his head. "I'm fine." John glanced at the men around him and then moved closer to Robin, who looked at him with new concern. "What is it?"

"Rob, I hate to be the one to say this," he hesitated and looked around again to check for anyone listening in. "But there has got to be an explanation for the Sheriff avoiding our patrols so well."

Robin sighed, thinking of that particular other worry among the many he had. "I know."

"You've been thinking it too, then?" John asked.

He nodded. "The only way he could be this successful is if someone is feeding him information. But…why? Why would someone do that?"

John looked at him with sympathy and a lot of worry. "If someone really is feeding information to the Sheriff, the more pressing question is how are we going to find out who it is?"

"And how much do they know," Robin added quietly. Then a thought that froze him with dread entered his mind. "Marian. If they know about Marian and they told him…"

The look of alarm on John's face had Robin getting to his feet. He was trying to figure out what he had to do to get her out of there when Will came running up to the camp. "Will?" he asked, noticing how out of breath the boy was. The others had stopped talking at Will's arrival and rose to their feet as well.

"The alarm bells are ringing," Will said.

Robin frowned. "Did you see anything?" Will shook his head. Everyone was thinking of only one person who might have set off those bells.

"Robin, once those bells go off you know they close the gates," Alan, who was one of the first to volunteer for this recon group, said. "It will be almost impossible for her to get out." He looked worried and tense and Robin didn't blame him.

"You're right. We don't have a lot of time. Will you come with me," Robin said, squaring his shoulders. A young man with his little brother was less suspicious than a group of cloaked, armed men. "Everyone else, stay here but be ready to move as soon as we bet back." The bells were ringing and now it didn't matter what had happened, only that he had to get her out of there. He didn't realize it, but everyone else heard the steely command that came upon him in situations like this. The camp jumped to action and packed up the what little supplies they had brought. Will and Robin didn't have far to go before they reached the open field in front of Nottingham. He had picked a location that was hidden, but close enough to aid Marian if she needed it.

The bells had stopped ringing by the time the two of them arrived. As they neared the gate, Robin put his hood up when they heard heated voices. There was a small group of people crowded at the gate yelling at the two guards who were blocking the entrance and exit. There were quite a few people outside and even a small group on the inside. Robin could tell the guards were having a hard time keeping control of the crowd and he could detect some nervousness under their gruff demeanor.

"You know the rules!" one of them shouted. He sported a beard and there were lines on his face, marking him as the more experienced of the two. "When the bells go off no one comes in or out. Now clear out so we can shut the gate!"

There was some angry mumbling. "Ya cannot do this!" one of the farmers from the outside shouted. "The only business we get is in the town. Ya'll bleed us dry with taxes anyhow!"

The mumbling grew louder in agreement. Robin scanned the crowd, looking desperately for Marian. Will tugged his arm and then nodded to the left. Robin looked over the milling heads and then his blood ran cold. He saw her, hanging on the edge, waiting for an opportunity to slip out. But what made the fury run through his veins was the darkening bruise and swelling on her face. Someone had punched her. Then he noticed the way her hair looked to have been torn out of its bun and the rip on the shoulder of her shirt. Their eyes met and she smiled wryly at him, raising her eyebrows in a challenge.

Robin tried his best not show his anger and smiled back. "Will, head out," he murmured. "It might get dangerous here, quick.'

"I'm not going anywhere," Will said mutinously. "I'm helping get her out."

"Will!" Robin hissed. The boy glared back defiantly. Robin didn't have time to argue. "You are in so much trouble when we get back," he said and then he threw back his hood and sauntered into the middle of the restless crowd.

"Well now, gentlemen!" he called out. He noticed Marian rolling her eyes and he smiled. She was just going to have to deal with his plan. "What have we got here?"

The crowd looked confused for a moment, in accord with the guards for once. He started to hear whispers as he was recognized by the people. "Well?" he asked again.

"They ain't lettin' us go, Robin," one of the men trying to get out of the city said.

"Robin Hood?" the younger of the two guards questioned. They both drew their swords and Robin raised his hands.

"Swords? I'm flattered!" he said. "But, let's be honest with ourselves, shall we?" He said, looking at them like they were wayward children. "Those aren't going to work."

"Oh really?" the young one asked. The crowd's attitude started to turn even more hostile than before as the soldier stepped towards him. Hood smiled cheekily and clasped his hands behind his back. The two guards looked warily around them and backed off slightly. The crowd started to close in and he flicked his eyes over in Marian's direction. He saw her slip around the edge of the archway, skirting the edges of the crowd. Then she joined the angry group of people on the outside, hanging out on the back so it wouldn't seem like she was escaping.

"Now," Robin said. "You folks are worried about getting your money's worth?"

There was a grumble of assent and Robin looked to the soldiers. "And you two can't let them in, right?"

The guards glared. "That's right, Hood. And we also have orders to arrest you."

Robin feigned an injured look. "But then I won't be able to help you."

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" the old guard asked.

Robin smiled. It was a smile that made anyone in the Sheriff's pay extremely nervous. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there a strong box inside your guard office with the tolls you collect from those entering the city?"

"That is no concern of yours!" the older guard snapped.

"Now it seems to me, we can end this amicably if you were to, say, distribute that toll as compensation for these good people's lost profit."

The grumbling rose to shouting at Robin's suggestion and the two guards finally realized the hopelessness of their situation. They were sadly outnumbered, and with Robin Hood at the helm of this mob they didn't have a chance until reinforcements arrived from the castle. The two guards glanced at each other, the younger one obviously leaving the decision to the elder. Robin pinpointed the moment when he gave it up. The man looked around at the angry faces on all sides and then met Robin's gaze once again.

"You're going to pay for this Hood," he snarled.

"Actually, I believe it is you who is going to pay at the moment," Robin replied. The villagers cheered as the guards sheathed their swords. But just as they were about to enter the guardhouse someone shouted.

"It's the Sheriff!" The guards turned back and sneered, the presence of the Sheriff putting some steel back into their spine. Robin could now hear the growing sounds of booted feet stomping down the road and getting closer by the minute.

The crowd closed in around Robin, pushing him back as hands guided him away. He crouched down and pulled the hood over his head once again. The crowd swarmed the gates and guards, hindering the Sheriff and his men while three figures disengaged from the crowd and ran off towards Sherwood.

By the time they made it back to the main campsite she was tired. Marian had done her best avoiding questions about her injuries. It helped when she showed the men the box of money she had managed to steal, though John and Robin both looked at her with a more critical eye. But she couldn't tell them what happened, not yet. She just…wasn't ready.

They entered the camp and it didn't take long for those who were waiting for their return to notice.

"You made it!" Hannah said with a relieved smile. She and Jenny greeted them and others trickled in behind them to hear what news Marian and the others may have brought. "We…we weren't sure whether or not to be worried."

Marian tried to give Hannah a reassuring smile and winced as her swollen face pulled a little. She felt unclean and as far from triumphant as you could get. Accomplishing their goal—getting the money—just didn't seem to matter right now. But she couldn't let them know. "Worry about me? Hannah, you should know better," she joked.

She winced inwardly at the way her voice sounded and it was clear the others could tell something was wrong. "I'm going to let Sky know I'm safe and sound," she mumbled. Marian turned away, ignoring the worry and concern on her friends' faces.

When she greeted Sky, who was resting next to Marian's tent, the little pony gently butted her head against Marian's chest and nickered. At that small gesture of comfort she couldn't hold on anymore. Marian buried her head in Sky's coat and cried.

~MRMRMRMR~

Marian tried to act her normal self, but her friends noticed she was more subdued than usual. Jenny tried to distract her with learning snares and traps, and Hannah and Gen made her smile with little actions but for those who knew her they could tell she was hiding something. She didn't talk much about her time in Nottingham and Robin didn't have any way to approach her about what had happened, so he didn't.

They finished a conference one day and Robin watched her leave his tent with her head bowed, frustrated with they way she had closed him out. She was one of the first to slip out today when usually she would stay and chat. They were nowhere nearer to figuring out who the leak might be, or why exactly the Sheriff was sending out messengers on random nights. He didn't blame her for not figuring it out. If she had stayed any longer in the castle it was clear she wouldn't have come out. But now they had no information.

"Rob, can I speak to you?" John asked. He looked decidedly uncomfortable and Robin frowned. Everyone else had gone so it must be something he didn't want them to hear.

"What is it John?" he asked. "You know you always can always speak freely."

John rubbed the back of his neck. "Robin, you know how the Sheriff only recently started evading our ambushes."

"Yes," he answered warily.

"Who is the most recent addition to our group?"

Robin glared. "What's your point?"

"Something is bothering her," John said. "I don't like to think it any more than you do, but what if the reason that she wasn't found out by the informant was because…she is the informant."

Robin had trouble keeping his tone under control. "How could you even begin to think that? John, you know her! She would never betray us."

John frowned. "Robin, I'm here to make you think about things you may not want to. That's part of the deal. It was only after Marian came to us the Sheriff started getting the better of us. You think that's a coincidence?"

"Yes," he growled. "There is another explanation, there has to be."

"I'm not sorry I suggested it, Robin," John said quietly. "I have a hard time believing it, and I hope to God it's not true. But you have to consider all the options. Somehow, we're going to have find out who it is."

~MRMRMRMR~

There was a satisfying _thunk_ as her knife flew true and buried itself in the center of her target. Marian was breathing heavily, sweat running down her face and between her shoulder blades. She was nearing the end of her daily practice sessions, which she had started doing after her escape from Nottingahm to stay in shape. After the meeting, she needed to be by herself and this was the perfect outlet for her frustrations. They had talked in circles about finding the leak and she knew she disappointed everyone with her lack of information about the Sheriff. Stealing the money could only go so far to help their cause.

First, she practiced with her bow and then her knives. Next she performed unarmed combat forms, moving from one position to another in a deadly dance, since she was without a partner. Finally, to push herself, she would combine her forms with throwing and shooting at targets. It was a game she had started playing her second year as Will's apprentice to see how fast and how accurate she could be. She looked with pride at the knife solidly in the target.

"When I get back, Will had better watch out," she muttered, smiling. She had never been able to beat her master, and she knew it was a long shot she ever would, but it was fun to tease him anyway.

"Nice throw."

Marian looked up and saw Robin leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. She grinned at him, forgetting restraint in the satisfaction of her hard work and training. "You should see me when I'm not out of practice," she joked. He smiled and his eyes lit up. For a second, she remembered their kiss in the marketplace and the way he held her. They were alone then, as now, and her cheeks flushed. But then she remembered her encounter with the Sheriff afterwards and her smile faltered.

"Marian, I know something has been bothering you," Robin uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to her. She had to force herself not to back away from him. Instead she shrugged her cloak farther around her shoulders and let it's warmth envelop her. "There, well, there are some people who are concerned."

Something in the way he said it made Marian take a closer look at him. He appeared wary and uncertain which could be attributed to anything. But something told her there was more going on.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm fine."

"It's just…" Robin huffed and then straightened his shoulders. He looked like someone about to jump off a cliff without any idea what was at the bottom. "We know it's suspicious, the way the Sheriff has been avoiding our patrol."

Marian nodded, not catching on. "I know. I told you what he said when the taxes arrived." He hesitated and she started to worry. "Robin, what's going on?"

"Some people, well, they are starting to wonder about what else the Sheriff might know," he finished lamely.

Marian shook her head. "I don't..." she stopped. His was uncomfortable and couldn't hold her gaze very long. It was like he was ashamed.

"You—you think it's me?" she asked softly. "You think I would do that to you?" She was surprised how much it hurt, his belief she might betray them.

"No!" he protested, reaching out to take her hand. "No, Marian I don't. But I have to put their concerns to rest and I can't do that unless you tell me what is going on."

She jerked her hand away, glaring at him. "I'm sorry I haven't proved myself enough to you," she said harshly, "that you even have to ask if it was me."

Robin's jaw clenched and fisted his hands into the pockets of his breaches. "I don't want to have to ask if it was anyone, let alone you!"

"I trusted you with the truth about me," Marian responded. "And after that you still think I would work for _him_?"

He frowned a little, catching the emphasis she put on the last word. "Then how did you get out of there without him knowing about you?"

She had been asking herself the same question ever since they realized there was a traitor in the camp. If the Sheriff knew about their patrol schedule then it would be safe to assume he should have known who Marian was the moment she came in into the castle. But that hadn't been the case and she couldn't figure out why.

"Marian, anyone who knows you can see you've been hiding something. I don't know what it is, but you can trust me," he urged.

That snapped her out of her reverie. "Oh, like you trust me?" She could see that comment stung but at the moment she didn't care. In the back of her mind she knew it was logical for him to wonder but the other part of her was angry. If she was being fair, the anger wasn't solely directed at him. She was angry with herself.

Marian brushed past him hoping this conversation would be easier if she wasn't looking at him. She went to the target and pulled out her knife, inspecting the blade to keep from having to turn back around.

"I'm worried about you," he muttered. She could hear the sincerity in his voice but refused to turn around. He kept talking, almost as if she wasn't there. "I know you aren't the leak. I know it and I will stand by you. But what am I supposed to say to the others who aren't as certain? Who don't understand? 'Trust me because I say so, because I…" He stopped and she picked at a piece of straw that was sticking out from the target, waiting for him to continue. "I won't lie to them Marian. They would follow me without explanation, or at least I thought they would." She heard the pain in his voice. He felt betrayed too. One of the men he trusted, who he thought would follow him anywhere, was giving them up to their enemy. He thought it was a reflection on him and it brought into question everyone around him. "But I can't have resentment in the ranks and I'm afraid that's what will happen if we don't find the real traitor soon. Rumors will start to spread.

Slowly she sheathed her knife, wavering. She needed to tell someone even if what she was feeling didn't make any sense. She could hear Robin sigh and then the leaves on the ground rustled as he started to move away.

"It was after I came back to the castle," she blurted. The noise stopped and she knew he was listening. Taking a deep breath and pulling her cloak tighter, she turned to face him. "I got back and was doing chores. It wasn't until late that he called me up to his chambers," she said. Marian proceeded to relate the assault in the Sheriff's room, Robin growing paler with the telling.

"I got away," she said, hearing her voice waver but distantly as if she was listening to someone else. "I got away but I shouldn't have. Why should I get to escape when I'm sure all the women before me had to suffer so much more than I did? He didn't get to do what he wanted. I stopped him." Marian met Robin's eyes. "So why do I feel so awful? I feel sick about it. What right have I to feel this way, to feel _weak_, when I was able to get away? I'm supposed to be a Ranger!" she shouted. "I'm supposed to be the protector of the country and it's people and I let one perverted…bastard make me feel vulnerable and ashamed. I got away, but I feel like he still won."

She didn't know when the tears had started, only that her cheeks now felt wet.

"Marian," Robin murmured. He stepped closer and suddenly she was leaning into him and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She felt safe, like the way she felt when wrapped in her Ranger cloak and the fabric kept her warm against the mist and cold.

"You aren't weak," she heard him say. His voice was muffled against her hair. "You're human. It's okay to feel vulnerable and angry and scared because of what he did to you, what he," his voice tightened and she felt the slightest increase in pressure from his arms, like he wanted to keep her same. "What he might have done to you. That doesn't take away your strength. I wouldn't want anyone else protecting me and having my back but you." Robin pulled away and held her at arms length, looking into her eyes. "He attacked you Marian. You don't have any less right to your feelings than others who were his victims and it's okay to let it affect you. But his actions don't define who you.

"You _are_ a Ranger. You're an ambassador to another world. You're a member of my team and Gen's favorite story teller," Marian laughed softly and Robin smiled. "You are my friend, Marian Harwood, the mysterious cloaked woman who can beat me at my own game. He cannot take that away.

"He didn't win," Robing said with conviction. "He will keep on losing until King Richard returns. We will beat him and when his bill comes due I'll make sure he pays for every single crime. He will know justice." Robin's voice was steel and she thought with a vengeance that she wouldn't want to be in the Sheriff's shoes when Robin Hood and his band came for him. But she did want to be there. If she got revenge then maybe she would stop feeling this way. It helped, a little, to finally tell someone about it and Robin didn't seem to think any less of her for it. But deep down Marian knew the only way she would feel better was to make sure the Sheriff paid, one way or another.

The two of them returned to camp together and already Marian seemed a little bit more like her usual self. She excused herself and went to sit with Hannah while the two of them did some much-needed mending. Robin watched her go, wishing he could do more. But there was thing he could definitely clear up now.

John was chatting with Lucy over the remains of the morning fire. Robin cleared his throat as he approached the two of them. When they stopped and looked up he smiled. "Mind if I steal John for a bit, Lucy? There are a few things I need to talk with him about."

Lucy waved a hand, granting permission. "Go on, I've business to be about anyhow."

Robin grabbed Little John by the arm and dragged him away. "It's not her," Robin said under his breath.

John raised his eyebrows. "Rob, I told you—"

"I know what was bothering her," Robin interrupted him. "And it's not guilt. She didn't betray us John."

"What happened?" John asked.

Robin shook his head. "Something happened while she was in the castle that had nothing to do with whoever is leaking information. It's not really for me to say," he answered John's questioning look. "But I know for certain it isn't her."

Little John rubbed his face. "All right. I had a hard time believing it to begin with but you're the boss. I believe you. Unfortunately that means we're back to square one. We know it's not Marian. So who else could it be?"

Robin glanced around the camp, watching the people he thought were loyal to the end. Some were laughing or arguing good-naturedly. Some sat by themselves doing everyday chores and others had already started crowding around the community fire for supper. All he considered friends or, at least, comrades. Which one of them would do this?

"That's the problem, John," he replied. "I have no idea."


End file.
